Naruto Connected Worlds
by FallingNightStar
Summary: fait can be funny sometimes whether you know it or not? Remember things happen for a reason even if it's in this world or in another they are always connected in some way
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 1 the place called the Dark Continent"

"Hello there your probably wandering what I'm about to tell you right? I'm not going to keep you waiting for the answer so I'll start with the interdiction first then I'll tell you my story. My name is Lilah Rose Fumizuki age nineteen, I have long dark brown hair that covers my whole back and went down to knees I have bangs so a hole half if it on my right side with a pink white and light blue lily clip. Dark light golden brown eyes almost resembling a serpents eye color, I also have one of those beauty marks on my face there was on the lower part of my right eye that a lot of people wished they had. Skin so white it almost resembled a dolls skin tone and as beautiful, I guess you can say I'm quite a pretty girl? I'm a BIG anime fan and really into cosplay I'm actually a professional cosplayer I make my own costumes my most famous ones are of the Naruto and One Piece series since there like a lot of character, well there's Bleach but it had n ending series it to. I come from a wealthy family so it's easy to get the material I need or my costumes, it makes it more easy since I have Japanese's in my blood my father owns his a million dollar company both in America and in Japan which my father is from I'm haft Japanese that's why my dark is so dark looking. My mother owns her own Salon that's very expensive she's American so I look a little more like her than my father. My parent are alright with my anime hobby and I'm being paid for it, I known I already said I'm a professional I forgot to say I model for them too. My friend life is pretty great I have a large group of anime friends and normal friends along with the mix and they like me for who I am rather than my money that most people want from someone with a family like mine. Sad isn't it? Well enough of that now for the really great part, how my life changed completely.

"However it doesn't start here its starts somewhere else in another world in a different time period around the areas of the top part of Asia this world had ninja's of different kind spread in those regions. Didn't figure it out yet? I'll tell you this world as everyone would call it the Naruto universe or Naruto Shippiden either one is kind of the same if you look at it at a certain way every character is the same as you know them if you watch the series. Orochimaru was trying to develop a justu for traveling to different worlds since on one has ever attempted it and seceded. Now you're probably wander what does this haft to do with me right? I'm getting to that part just be patient for a little bit."

"I just got home from school, I go to a privet school so I was wearing a uniform for that school. I was walking past the gate to my house when something strong happened, I felt this sudden chill like something was coming, something bad. I was very good at protecting myself since I took martial arts classes. I started to looked around me making sure no one was nearby, there was security camera in case anything happened around the house. The wind started to pick up all of a sudden and I was holding back some of my hair when the wind came, I didn't realize the ground under me was slowly opening up. Before I knew it I started falling down a large hole like Alice did in when she fell down that rabbit hole, but this whole quickly closed up just after I fell down. I was screaming when I was falling down deeper and deeper it was so dark I couldn't see another I couldn't feel any falls either, when I opened my eyes I saw that a faint light down at the bottom and it started glowing every second and it brightness increased even more. It became too bright so I had to cover my eyes to avoid becoming blind when I reached it, just when I thought it was the end I fell on a grassy surface and it was bright and sunny. I fell on my back when I started opening my eyes

"What the hell was that?" was what I said questioning myself when I started to get up I quickly realized that I wasn't home anyone, but rather in a large field with trees around the area and I questioned myself again

"This place seemed really familiar from somewhere, I can't put my finger on it though?" Right after I said I got out a phone that was on an iphone 6 with a black butler cover on it and I noticed that there wasn't any service on it

"Damn it no service at least it works. "The one thing I said right after I put my phone back in my pocket and walked off hoping to find some answers on where I was and hopefully soon I don't want my parent worrying to much about me. I knew I wasn't home or in my home town cause we don't have these kind of forests and I don't hear any plants or jets in the sky. I tried finding out where I was with the locator app on my find but all it said was

"Unable to locate area?" and I repeated

"Unable to locate area? That's never happened before on this app and I just updated it too." I exited out of the app and pressed the recording app on my screen and the camera was looking at me with my appearance on the screen and I started saying my video blog while I was still walking

"Lilah's star log day one I was walking to my front door when all of a sudden a giant hole quickly appeared under my feet and then I starting falling in, kind of like Alice in wonderland. Except its no fairy tall this is real. I know find myself in an unfamiliar land, but for some reason looks very familiar to me I can't put my finger on it though. Why this has happened I don't know? I'm going to get to the bottom of it and I need to make it fast my father is very protective with me who know what he'll do to find me? Lilah out." I ended the video right after I said those last words I was looking at my phone when I was talking to myself

"I really hope Father and Mother aren't too worried about me, the security camera must have seen what happened right? Oh who the hell am I fooling even I don't believe it? And it happen anyway" I put my phone back in my school bag that was still on my person even after I fell down that hole, while I put my phone up I got out a box pocky the original kind I was getting hungry and there a good snack. Just before I started to take out a piece I heard people's voices, my earing is really go then most peoples I was happy to have that on me. I started running to where I was hearing the faint voices, I was so relieved that there was people where I was when I finally got to the pathway to my destination I stopped moving and I was very shocked at what I was looking at. What I was seeing is the gate way to the Village Hidden in the Leafs and the gates where wide open

"The leaf Village from Naruto?" was what I said before I started laughing

"No way that's impossible the Leaf Village isn't real." I stopped laughing when I was looking at the gate again while I was getting out my phone again

"On the other hand whoever did this must really be into the series, I'll give them credit for craftsmanship." right after I said that I took a picture of it and I started walking to the gate not knowing that there was check point still open before I continued walking I heard a man's voice say to me

"Excuse me miss just what are you doing?" That voice sounded very familiar I looked to see who it was that was talking to me and I looked more shocked then ever the person that was talking to was Kotetsu Hagane and the person sitting with him was izumo kamizuki. I was so shocked so excited that I passed fell on my back and passed out over the excitement that just happened, the next thing I knew I found myself waking up on a hospital bed with my cloths still on. When I stood up I saw that I was in a hospital room and I was alone, I stood up off the bed and grabbed my bag that was on the dressed next to the bed

" I couldn't believe I actually fainted in public?" was what I thought when I opened the window to see where I was and how many stories I was in, I saw that I was two stories high so it was easy for me to jump out. Which I did when that thought came to mind, despite martial arts I'm also the star gymnast at my school so jumping out of a building is easy for me. I reached out for a long tree branch and did a few flips while I was still holding onto the branch and I landed on my two feet on the ground, right after I did I quickly ran off and I was looking around the town or village I was now in. I was taking picture of everything I was seeing with my phone, I mean I couldn't believe it I was in an anime I grew up with as a kid. Technically I grew up with Pokémon, Naruto was the first action anime I watched. While I was talking picture I bumping into somebody and I fell on the ground with my phone on the ground, when I opened my eyes I was started to blushed and I was more shocked when I was at the gate the person that was on top of me was none other than Naruto himself he was older around seventeen years old. I swear my hearts felt like it was going to burst Naruto quickly looked worried when he got up off me

"Oh man I' so sorry I didn't see you there." He continued speaking to me when he was helping me up

"Here let me help you out there Miss" he smiled very nervous when he questioned me

"By the way what's your name don't think I've ever seen you here before?" I answered his question to me I didn't realize that I was blushing

"It's Lilah. Lilah Rose Fumizuki, and I already know who you are Naruto."

"Hey how did you know my name?" was what Naruto said to me I barely looked worried when I laid to him

"Oh well you look just how you were described and I know it was you is all."

"That's right I haft to watch what I say I can't let him know I know everything about everyone here in this world." Was what I thought right after I spoke to Naruto, I still couldn't believe t I was speaking to the real Naruto it's like a dream but real. My stomach started growling and I was embarrassed cause how loud it was Naruto had a big grin on his face when he spoke to me

"Don't worry I know cure for that." Only one place came to mind when he said that Ramon, before I knew it I was standing in front of Ichiraku Ramon shop the real one I always wondered what the Ramon tasted like and I was about to find out. I walked in with Naruto and I sat next to him Naruto smiled at me again when he spoke

"You're going to love the Ramon here it's the best." I said to him with a smile on my face

"I'll take your word for it Naruto." I noticed Naruto was talking to Teuchi

"Hey old man two bowls of Ramon please." Was what he said when Teuchi look at me

"So you're getting one for huh Naruto don't think I've seen this lovely face before?" I barely laughed when he said that and I heard Teuchi say

"Two bowls of Ramon coming up. "Naruto asked me

"So Lilah judging from your cloths you're not from here are you?" I answered his question as calm as I could

"Yeah that's about right Naruto." When I said that Teuchi handed me a bowl of Ramon and I was looking at it Naruto said to me again

"Well dig in Lilah." Was what he right after he started eating his bowl I broke the chop sticks in two for me to use them While Naruto was still eating he was waiting for me to take bit out of the roman he started to look confused when he spoke

"You know now that I get a better look at you Lilah you kind of look familiar?" I was taking a bit of the roman when I answered him

"Really? The good or the bad familiar?" Naruto answered my question

"Not really sure it's not you it's your face." I looked at him when I repeated what I said to him

"My face? That's what's familiar? Oh I almost forgot before I came here I passed out near the gate I don't know if I'm welcomed here or not?"

"Don't worry I'll give you a hand with that." Was what I heard from him and I said to him

"Really you'd do that for me?" Naruto gave me a thumbs up when he said

"You bet believe it."

"Naruto kept his word he took me to see Tsunade I wonder what she'll say to me? One thought kept going in my mind though when Naruto was leading me to Tsunade office, he said that I looked like someone he already knows I'm trying to think what character I look like the most. The one character that comes to mind is orochimaru only because a lot of Naruto fans say that I look a lot like him if he switched genders, it me I don't really see it. Maybe that's who Naruto was thinking about? When we got there Naruto told me to wait outside the door I was leaning back on the wall and I was playing fruit ninja on my phone on silent, when I heard the doors open I quickly paused the game and put my phone back in my bag and I heard Naruto's voice say to me

"You can came in now." I started walking into the room where Naruto was in and I stopped standing next to him and sitting in front of me in her desk was lady Tsunade herself along with Shizune by her side and she was holding ton ton in her arms. Tsunade started to look surprised when I was looking at her, she almost had the same confused look that Naruto gave me. However she look a little more series than Naruto and she spoke directly to Naruto and Shizune

"Shizune Naruto leave I want to speak to this girl alone." Naruto quickly said to her

"Hey how come I'm the one that brought her here?" I said to him with a serious tone in my voice

"Naruto it's alright I can handle this myself." I saw Naruto sigh when he was walking out the door with Shizune and the door closed behind him

"Your clothing you're not from here are you?" was the words that I heard from Tsunade when I looked at her again and she asked me

"What's your name?" I answered her question that she gave me

"You can call me Lilah, and yes I'm not from here. My cloths aren't the thing that gave it away what did?" Tsunade stood up off her chair when she answered me

"Your face, your eyes very much remind me of Orochimaru. Just what land do you come from?" I took a deep breath before I spoke to her

"Either."Tsunade repeated the one word that I said

"Either?" I continued speaking to her

"Yes, I come from America which here might be known as the Dark Continent in this time."Tsunade started to looked series when she continued asking me questions

"Alright how did you get here?"

"I don't know either? I was walking to my house when the next thing I knew the ground under me started glowing and a giant hole quickly form from under my feet. And well I think you get the rest of it?" I saw that Tsunade wasn't believing my story so I started reaching in my bag

"If you don't believe me then I'll prove it." Right after I said that I grabbed out my phone and I was showing it to her

"This is my prof."Tsunade took my phone out of my hand and was looking at it

"What is this?" was the question she gave me and I answered her

"It's an iphone 6 its touch screen and has voice command on it. It has every information on the planet you name it and it's knows it."Tsunade gave me back my phone and I took it from her and the words she said was

"I believe you Lilah, I'm glad Naruto brought you here."

"I would like to know who brought me here and why?"Tsunade answered my question to her when she sat back down

"That's a good question, this might be the development of a new jutsu? One that can transport to different worlds. From what I'm looking right now you were brought here by that Jutsu." I started to look serious when I was talking to her

"I think we both know there's only one that has that much power to do that."

"Agreed." Was what Tsunade said to me


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 2 enter the ninja world and a power"

"After my talk with Tsunade and the whole how I got here situation talk over with, I told her about my family and what I can do that I can handle myself. She was more surprised that I couldn't use and jutsu's or have any chakura flowing in my despite my familiar appearance, but what really impressed her that I was immune to any type of jutsu which this very rare here. The only reason why was because I wasn't from this world, if Orochimaru really did bring me here what could his plan be? Tsunade made certain that if Orochimaru or any of his henchmen came she wouldn't let them take me, any part of my body is like a very power shield agenized any form of jutsu or just a single touch any form of chakura is erased for as long as I touch the person. That was discovered when I shock Tsunade's hand and her special jutsu started to wear off on her hand, a power like that is very dangerous in the hands anyone with a great threat to the world. That was understandable maybe that's why I was sent here or maybe it was a random choice either way makes since, for now looks like I'm staying here in the leaf village till Tsunade figures out a way to send me back to my world. She was nice enough to get me my own place for the time being, it was really nice well-furnished too like a three star hotel back home. It's not really my taste Tsunade said I can decorated it however I want, the real problem was that there wasn't really any anime stuff for me to put in. However I did have a lot of material to make a lot of cosplay to make me feel a little more at home I had a lot of more ideas for the place I was in to make it a lot like my old room, I wrote a lot of stuff down in a small book I had in my bag. I was lying on my back on the bed and I was recording another log my phone and I said

"Lilah's star log day one part two, I have now entered the village hidden in the leafs. When I entered through the gate I thought it was fake, but it wasn't I saw the real Kotetsu Hagane and izumo kamizuki I was so I was fangirling so much I passed out over the shock and excitement that was going on in my head. What got me more shocked was that I saw, met and ate Roman with the Naruto Uzumaki. I heart felt like it was going to burst out he's seventeen so I know what series I'm in now, but I don't know how far I am though is the question? I am now certain that Orochimaru was the one that brought me here in this world, why I don't know, I do know this it can't be good." I continued saying my log when I stood up

"It would seem that I'm immune and any form of jutsu and when I touch someone there chakura is erased as long as I touch them. Even I didn't know that and I grew up with this series and a lot of others around my age, I don't know how long I've been gone in my world for all I know I could have been gone for a week I don't know the time difference here? Lilah signing off" I ended the recording and put my phone in my bag when I stood up off the bed, I didn't want to be bored so decided to go out and get some material to make a cosplay or two. I knew my way around so it shouldn't be that bad, but what I didn't know was that a few an anbu black ops where following me there was about maybe ten of them four where nearby while the other five where at a far but not too far distance. It was for my own protection of course I knew Tsunade would do something like this so I wasn't surprised about it, it wasn't that much different from home. When I go it A-kon or A- fest my father would keep around four body guards nearby in case something happened to me, I'm his only kid so yeah that's why my parents are so protective with me when I go out in public or at concerts in that matter. Anyway I finally found the store with the materials I needed sadly I don't know if my money is any good here, luck for me Tsunade helped with that problem she gave me some money that had value here. I was surprised about that too, I brought the stuff I needed for my costumes I even bought a few things to make a few plushies while I'm at it. I also bought a few sowing materials since I left mine, I wanted to make saya's uniform from blood c and Hatsune miku's cloths from the vocaloid song Sandplay of the Singing Dragon they were black so I didn't mind the color I care about how they would look. I also know how to make my own wigs too, I won't be board for quite a while since I know have something to do to pass the time. Since the anbu black ops where there to protect me nothing said for them to ad me for just one thing, so I asked one of them that was guarding outside my window to help me make my costumes.

"Soon after a week had passed since I first came here and I finished the vocaloid cosplay along with some help by my side of course making cosplays it much easier if you have an extra step of hands on your person. I was very happy on how it turned out and it looked like how I wanted it too, the anbu black op the helped me make it however he started to ask me what it was for well I said to him

"It's for me I'm into cosplaying it's a hobby." I should have known no one here doesn't know what cosplaying is anyway I haft to explain it bit by bit for him to finally get it. It's really hard to explain anime to someone that doesn't know what the hell your talking about, it's a real pain it say it over and over again. When that conversation was over I was trying on the costume to make sure it fit perfectly, and it did from the waist down I even made the hat that went with it and I finished the Hatsume miku wing too. With all of that put together and a little make up on the side I look just like her despite the eye color and the beauty mark on my face, I even went far as to make a black Victorian style umbrella that went with the dress. I felt at home wearing it since was used to stuff like this, everyone else was very surprised of it I knew very well why too. I even went out in public too I stood out a lot and it was easy to spot me, and a lot of attention just like when I cosplay at a mall with friends. I was still figuring out how far I am I knew a was past when Garra was kidnapped, I was in that thought when I was in a dumpling shop and people were staring at me and I knew they were talking about me. I thought quickly came to my head just before I took a bit out of a dumpling

"If Asuma Sarutobi is still alive I'd know how far I am." When that idea came I quickly ran out of the shop and went to find Asuma and his team and I knew just where to find. The place I was heading to was a barbeque restaurant Choji's favorite I'd knew he would be there, and I was right on my money. I saw using my iphone to get a better look at who Choji was with inside the restaurant, I saw Shikamaru on the opposite side of him and to my surprise I saw Asuma sitting next to him.

"So Asuma is still alive?" when I said that I took a quick picture when Choji was stuffing his face. I now that I'm not passed the hundreds, I forgot to ask if Naruto and the other had been in the village hidden in the grass yet with Sai. If they have then I, it wouldn't hurt to ask? That's what I did Tsunade was very surprised to see me, especially wearing what I have on and explaining it to her. Turns out she thought I looked really cute and I can make her one if she would model for me, she said yes to it. After that little talked I asked for if Naruto and Sakura had a mission involving orochimaru and sasuka yet, her answer was yes she asked me why. I told her it was something I heard I wanted to confirm it, once that was over with I was back in the room I was staying in and I was recording another log on my phone while I was sitting in a chair

"Lilah's star log day eight, it's been a week since I came to this world. So far I have made at least six different cosplays to pass the time I made the one that I'm wearing right now, Tsunde liked it so much she wanted me make her something. Normally I don't do requests, but since I'm here I might as well I can do a few sketches while I'm at it. Orochimaru still hasn't made his move yet, I'm starting to think he wasn't really the one that brought me here? But something tells me he did, I have also discovered that Asuma isn't dead yet so at least I know how far I am. The only one that's dead is Sasori of the red sand, I'm also starting to think that maybe the Akatsuki. Who knows it might be possible, Lilah signing off." I ended the recording just after I said that, I still couldn't believe it's been a week since I came here who knows how long it's been back home in my world?

"At the moment something quickly came in my mind, I realized that I'm different from the people in this world. Are there things in this world I can do that others can't? I'm able to eliminate the use of chakura and justu with a single tough, I know no one can do that and I know what I'm talking about. If I can do that are there other things I can do? I started taking off my wig and letting my normal hair fall down, after I did that I took the makeup off, then the dress. I made a Naruto cosplay so I can slip out of the village more easily, I made it in secret so no one knows about it. After a little make up touch up and hair styling a short blonde wig I looked almost exactly like Naruto, but with my beauty mark still on my face. I had to bandage my chest for it to be nearly as flat as a guys and I had to use a lot of it to make sure it doesn't pop out, I didn't have enough time to actually make the costume so I snuck into Naruto's room when he went out I didn't have much time so I was in a rush. I also took some voice over lessons for me to really get into character when I'm at A-kon, it comes in really handy and I was trying to match his voice while I was holding the center of my throat

"Ah..Ah Hello my name is Naruto, I'm Naruto." I took a glass for water and started drinking it, when the glass was haft empty I put it back on the counter. I took a deep breath with my eyes closed, when I opened them I finally spoke just like Naruto

"Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it."

" Kotetsu Hagane and izumo kamizuki where still guarding the check point at the gate Kotetsu was starting to get bored out of his mind, then they both heard someone walking to the gate. Izumo looked to see who it was and a smile came on his face when he spoke

"Naruto hey what are you going here?" The person who he thought was Naruto standing near them was actually me and just when I spoke I sounded just like him

"Great to see you guys too, going to do a little training by myself then come right back is all."

"Well go right ahead Naruto." Was what Kotetsu said to me when I started walking out the gate and I said to them still speaking like Naruto

"See you guys later then."Kotetsu was talking to Izumo

"Is it just me or did Naruto seem a little different?" was what he said to him meanwhile I was standing in a middle of the field I came through I sighed with relief when I took off my wig and through it on the ground, not only that Naruto's jacket along with his pants fell down from under by feet. I was wearing cloths under his there was no point of me wearing Naruto's cloths anymore, the cloths that I was now wearing were Japanese gym cloths that I made and I was pulling my hair up in a ponytail so my hair won't get in my way. I set up a few target on the three that surrounded me a total of twelve dozen it should be enough, at least that's what I hope? I got out a small black book that had kido spell in it from bleach, I wrote down the incantations for them as well as number them from weakest to strongest. I thought I could start with that it looks easy enough for me to do, I mean don't get me wrong I know it won't world I should at least try. However I didn't know a few anbu black ops where there in the trees around three of them, and they just found me it took me haft an hour to get here by foot. I looking for an easy spell to start with I found one easy Hado spell I could try that, I knew the incantations by heart so I didn't need the book I put it down and I pointed my hand at my first target and I held my shoulder with my other arm when I said

"I hope this works?" then I said the incantation with my eyes closed

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." I quickly opened my eyes when I said the final incantation

"Hado number 33 Sōkatsui." And it my surprised it actually work right after I said that I fired burst of blue spiritual energy at the target on the tree, the blast destroyed the target along with haft of tree with the stump remaining along with burns. I started cheering with joy at what I just did, I mean I couldn't believe it I can use kido in the Naruto universe something no one can do. The anbu black ops where very surprised as well then again kido doesn't exists here, only jutsu.

"We need to report this to lady Tsunde."Was what one of them said to the other two one of them barely turned his heard when he spoke to him

"You do that we'll keep an eye on her." I was stopped cheering with joy and I took a deep breath and let it out. I looked confused when I looked lost in thought, then another idea struck in my head a really good one too. As soon as Shikamaru leave with Asume I'll follow them and try to prevent him from dying, it's a stretch and I want to see if anything different will happen? I quickly realized I needed to hurry up too, when I was running I grabbed up bag and headed to the leaf village again hoping that I wasn't too late. Unfortunately I was too late, I heard that a few shinobi left the village and I knew who they were too. Something tells me it won't be easy getting out of the village like last time I needed to come up with a plan and fast, I watch a lot of movies so it shouldn't be that hard.

"The day turned into night, I snuck out and was running on the street, instead of wearing my gym cloth I was wearing the uniform from blood c and with my clip in my hair. While I was waiting for it to be night I practice more of what I can do, since I'm able to use powers from bleach. I realized I can use any form of power from any anime not including jutsu's. It really was a good thing I'm into anime, when I reached the gate I quickly stopped moving and I didn't looked surprised the anbu black ops that where guarding me was standing in front of the gate, I counted ten of them

"Going somewhere Lilah?" was what one of them said to me and I spoke back

"None of your business out of my way I'm in a hurry."

"You know we can't do that." Another one of the said that to me as well I said to all of them

"Fine I'll make you all move." One of the anbu black ops that was spying on my in the afternoon was there and he warned the others

"Careful she's not normal don't let her touch you." When I was speaking I slowly started crossing my arms in front of me

"Good point, but it won't do any of you any good. Don't get this the wrong way I'm still, but I need to spot something and quick I'm no killing any of you." The anbu black ops started to get into a fight position I spoke out with a slight serious look on my face

"And now Seis Fleur." When I said those words faint cherry blossoms flew past me and before they knew it six arms flowered out of their bodies a total of six they looked very surprised I smiled when I spoke one word when squeezed both of my hands at the same time

"Crutch." And with that two arms grab each of their legs and makes them fall backwards. Two pairs hold the foe up at their back, and a pair grabs there upper bodies. The pairs at the upper body and legs pull, cracking there back. And all of them fall on the ground out cold, I uncrossed my arms and started running out the gate a

"I hope I'm not too late" was what I thought when I was running down the path to the collections office where the fighting will start. I don't think I'll make it in time?

"I wished I had Celty's bike from durarara right now it's fast enough to get me there." Where the thoughts that went in my head, imagining the bike perfectly in my head and how Celty road it. Right when I was thinking it black smoke started escaping with every step I took and I noticed my feet where started to hovering over the ground, when the black smoke increased I started panicking a little then more when the smoke turned into ooze and wrapped inside around my whole body except my head. The ooze looked familiar and it started forming a black suit a lot the one Celty wears, the smoke that was under me started forming into something. I started smiling with joy when I realized what was going on the smoke formed into none other than Celty's bike shooter, and I was riding on it too.

"No way I can do stuff like this too?" was what I questioned myself still filled with joy more of the black ooze formed around my hair it was being held up by it and I was now wearing Celty's helmet as well. When I went faster instead of a motor sound it made the sound just like it did in durarara the sound of a horse and I was hurrying too.

"The night turned into day, I almost arrive at the collections office when I did I stopped shooter in its tracks. It's returned into black smoke and vanished when I got off it. I heard a battle not that far from where I was and I knew those sounds anywhere, so I quickly started running hoping that was came just in time before Asuma died. When I got there Hidan threw his scythe at Asuma and Shikamaru quickly yelled out

"Asuma behind you." Before Asuma turned around he saw cherry blossom pedals flew past his face and six arms quickly flowered out of his back they stopped the blade by gabbing onto the handle of it Asuma was very shock as where Shikamaru, Kotetsu Hagane and izumo kamizuki when they saw the arms. Hidan looked almost surprised when he spoke

"Are those arms? When did they come from?" he heard a female voice say

"Now Mil fleur, Gigantesco Mano."Hidan started to turn to his right I quickly moved my hand to the right when I spoke

"Spank." When I said the a giant hand quickly pushed Hidan off the ground and he crashed into the building on his back when I started running to Asuma the giant arm vanished as did the arms in Asuma and the scythe fell on the ground.

"Asuma." Was what I said when I got to him I was helping supporting him and I questioned him

"Are you alright, I'm glad I came here just in time."Asuma said to me

"In time," I answered him and looked where Hidan was standing

"Look at what would happen if I didn't, and you stabbed him."Asuma was very shocked he saw on the ground Hidan's pentagram and the words he said

"I would have been killed." He was still talking to me when he looked directly at me

"You saved my life." we both saw Hidan's weapon returning to him and he caught it in his hand I stood in front of him when I spoke out

"We're not out of the ball park just let, let me handle this. I came here to make sure you don't die again." Hidan started spinning his weapon when he spoke directly at me

"You handle me that's a laugh, but I am intrigue by that jutsu of yours."

"I'm unable to use any form of jutsu, what you're around to see is real power something only I can do." When I said that I pointed two fingers at Hidan and said when I swiped my hand to the left

"Bakudo number four Hainawa." And just like that an energy rope entangles the hidan's arms and he was struggling

"What the hell is this, what kind of jutsu is this?" That was what he questioned when he heard me chanting a spell

"Mask of blood of flesh, universe sore." When I was saying the chant I had two fingers in front of my face and the tips of there were starting to give off yellow energy

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" I quickly pointed two fingers at him again when I yelled out

"Bakudo number sixty one Rikujōkōrō" Just like that I summoned six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a Hidan's midsection, holding him in place and he yelled out

"Damn it." I quickly crossed my arms in front of me and said

"Alright time to end this." I heard Asuma's quickly say to me

"Look out." When I looked Kakuzu's hand quickly grabbed my helmet and I was holding onto his hand trying to pull him off him I saw that his arm was extended and was just feet from me

"Well Hidan it would seem that you've met your match with this one." That's what Kakuzu said when his hand started tightening t's grip and helmet started cracking Hidan was still trying to move when he spoke out

"Shut up, I had this under control. She's mine to kill now Kakuzu stay out of this fight." Right after he finished speaking Kakuzu crashed my helmet open and the pieces fell on the ground around me Kakuzu barely looked surprised as did Hidan and he looked slightly confused when he said

"Wait a minute don't tell me." Kotetsu and izumo where very shocked until Kotetsu said

"Lilah?" I barely moved some of my long hair out of my face when I spoke to him

"Kotetsu Izumo nice to see you two again." Shikamaru barely looked serious and he was remembering the picture of Orochimaru in the book he was looking at from the members of the Akatsuki

"Those eyes." Was what he thought in his mind I barely looked at Hidan and Kakuzu at the same time when I was speaking to both of them

"You two look like you've seen a ghost?"Kakuzu answered my question before Hidan did

"Those eyes, they look exactly like Orochimaru's. And yet you're not him who are you?" I barely looked nervous when he answered that question

"Great even these two think I look like snake boy?" was the thought that went in my head, then I heard Hidan breaking the kido and he started to come at me and he yelled out

"Now die!" before he swung his scythe at me a large flock of crows quickly came at him Asuma smiled when he said

*rein formants just in time." I said to him

"And on time too." Asuma quickly picked me up and he jumped onto the top of the building with Raidō Namiashi and me put me down and questioned me

"You said again? What did you mean by that?" I answered his question without looking at him

"If I didn't show up the way I did you would have died, but will shortly be brought back by a reanimated jutsu during the Great War." Raidō Namiashi barely looked surprised when he spoke

"What another great war it's going to happen when?" I quickly said to him

"I've said too much already, I won't say anymore who knows what will happen if I do?" when I turned around facing forward I slowly started crossing my arms in front of me again and I spoke to Raidō Namiashi and said

"I'll handle the rest get rid of the crows." While Hidan was slashing his scythe at the birds that was attacking him he quickly noticed me on top of the building and yelled out

"There you are!" when he said that the crows quickly turned into smoke I quickly said

"Now Mil Fleur Moth Orchid." With that I created hundreds of pairs of hands, linked together with interlocking thumbs into a moth-like appearance, which create a gust used to divert an attack. Hidan started speaking when he was trying to slashed the hands away from him

"Damn it not again." When he looked up at me again still swinging his blade I smiled at him, however I didn't realize how beautifully I was smiling. Hidan almost looked speechless and his movements started to slow down, I stopped smiling and I was looking up at the sky to my right watching five white birds fly by

"Well, perfect timing Pain." Was what I said when I started to put my hands down and the hands that where attacking Hidan vanished, when they did he started speaking to himself

"Come on I only need a little more time Sir, we're just about to get to the good part here." When he continued speaking he started to look annoyed

" Come on sir just a few more minutes that's all I ask."

"That's enough Hidan we'll be back in no time so prepare yourselves." Was what Kakuzu said when he appeared next to him Asuma thought to himself

"Are they communication with someone?" while he was thinking that he was looking at me when I stopped looking up at the sky and instead looked at both Hidan and Kakuzu

"That girls knows more than what she said earlier." Was what he still thought

"The same goes for yourselves as well." Was the words that I said to Kakuzu words right before they left


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 3 changed fait"

"After that little battle with Kakuzu and Hidan, two of the anbu black ops that was supposed to guard me showed me and they were pissed and impressed at the same time. Asuma quickly defended me and he told them if I hadn't showed up the way I did he wouldn't be alive right now and he owed me his life, and either would some of his quad members. I knew I had some explaining to do when we got back to the leaf village, I didn't haft to through since I told Tsunde who I really was. When we got back to the village Asuma was in the hospital for treating his wounds and injuries as well as the others, I didn't need to instead I was locked in my room until short notice. However I didn't care I can create anything I set my mind too, and I used it to recreated my old room back home the area around it doubled it's size. Three walls where light blue and the other wall was a dark midnight blue, the floors where wooden and clean. A large expensive king size bed the confider prints on it was of the Straw hat pirates from one piece even the pillows lots of plushies on the bed as well it was a mix of one piece, Naruto, Black butler, and inyasha. On the wall behind it was a few black shelves with all the figurines from the one piece series even the before and after time skip ones. My TV was on the wall under it was a wide black shelf stand on it was a Xbox360 next to it was a stuck of dozens of different anime based games along with a few different games like just dance, Halo, and call of duty . Near the games a few anime figurines from Haruhi Suzumiya and two large speakers on the walls near the TV, the walls where filled with dozens of different anime series there was even some Naruto ones and all the figurines on a shelf along with all my weapons from the same series displayed near that area. The same was for the Zanpakutō collection I have, I had dozens of black shelves filled with hundreds of mangas and dvd's I even standees of some of the characters like ichigo from bleach, Aladdin from Magi, Shizuo from duarara, Holo from spice and wolf and even the life size doll of Baymax from big hero 6. My room is every anime fans dream wait I almost forgot I have life size modals of several series ryuk from death note, No face from spirited away I even have Captain and zero from Gunman force not life size just human sized. I large leather couch near the TV close but not too close, on the couch there was plushies on it just like my bed but a little bit more Even a small photo studio with a green screen on it near it was an apple computer. While I was finally at home I was lying on my couch wearing my school uniform again and I stared recording my log on my phone again

"Lilah's star log day nine, I have saved Asuma from death, I know what you're thinking. He was supposed to die by Hidan? Yes that's is try listen to this, what if someone saved Asuma from death now would the fight with Kakuzu and Hidan go? That's what I thought of and I did it, I'm going to see what happens now. And I have big news apparently I can created anything I wasn't even powers, I used it to bring back my old room in my world I wished I'd known I can do that otherwise I would have left this dump. Back to the matter at hand I got grounded for not leaving without a guard with me, it won't be till I'm let go Lilah signing off." I ended the recording and sighed with joy that changed when I heard a few knocks at my door

"Go away I'm busy." Was what I yelled out in response. The answer that I heard from outside the door was

"I was told you wasn't." When I heard that person's voice I started to stood up and I knew who it was

"Shikamaru? Hold on." I got up and started walking to the door when I did I opened it the person standing outside my door was indeed Shikamaru and I questioned him

"How did you know where I lived?"

"I asked Lady Tsunde." Was the answer I got from him, soon after that he treated me something to eat for saving Asuma's life. I knew he wanted more than to thank me when we were at a dumpling shop I was sitting in front of him when I spoke

"This is more than just save Asuma's life isn't it? There's something that you need something only I can do." When I stopped speaking for a second I took a bit out of a dango dumpling Shikamaru started speaking to me

"Your right, Asume sensai told me that he was supposed to die those where your words correct?"

"Yes those where my words." Was the answer I gave him and I continued speaking

"If Asuma attacked Hidan the way he did just before I showed up, he would have fell for Hidan's trap. He wouldn't make it and he would die in front of you guys while rain fell down. However that didn't happen and Asuma is being treated, and is still alive." Shikamaru almost spoke but I interrupted him

"I know what you're going to say next Shikamaru, but you're going to haft to order more dumplings if you want everything about kakuzu and Hidan."

"Deal." Was the one word that Shikamaru said to me and I gave him a question

"Now who do you want to know first? It seems you know Hidan's power." Shikamaru said to me

"I want to know more about him please Lilah." I smiled while I spoke to him

"Very well then." When I was speaking I took another bit out of the dumplings

"Let's seen now Hidan age twenty three. Birthday April second blood type B, classifications Yugakure and now the Akatsuki." Shikamaru said to him

"Wow you really do you research don't you." I said to him

"I'll take that as a compliment, let's continue. After Yugakure deteriorated from a shinobi village to a tourist site, Hidan became infuriated with how things were turning out. He believed that the shinobi that resided there were meant to kill, and thus slaughtered his neighbours before leaving Yugakure, and joining the cult-like faith known as Jashin, a religion that worshiped a deity of the same name." Shikamaru started to looked surprised when continued speaking

"The primary teaching of this faith appears to be outright slaughter, where anything less than utter destruction is considered a sin. Through experiments with Jashin's secret technique, Hidan was granted immortality. Eventually, he had become affiliated with the criminal organisation, Akatsuki and after learning that one of its members, Kakuzu was a pioneer in immortality as well, he joined and was partnered with Kakuzu." Shikamaru quickly interrupted me

"What about his immortality?" I answered his question

"I'm getting to that part be patient." I continued telling Hidan's story

"Now for his immortality Hidan's main advantage is his inability to die from virtually all causes, with the exception of malnutrition. This is a result of extensive experimenting with the Jashin religion's various techniques. His immortality allows him to survive numerous fatal injuries, and almost any form of dismemberment, he even retained his ability to speak after having his head cut off. However, his head still needed to be connected to his body in order to control it, so Kakuzu reattached it, and other body parts, when needed but of course you already know that. Even though he was impervious to most physical attacks, as well as able to survive the injuries that actually got through to him, he was still susceptible to pain, which he came to find pleasure in at the expense of his opponents."

"So it won't be that easy to defeat Hidan?" was the question he gave me I spoke to him with a smile on my face

"Now unless you know how like I do." Shikamaru barely looked surprised and he questioned me again

"You know how. Well spit it out"

"My dumplings first kid, then I'll keep talking." I saw Shikamaru order more dumpling for me to continue speaking when I saw ten plates of the dumpling in front of me I smiled and continued speaking with a dumpling in my hand

"Listen well because you're the only one that can do this Shikamaru. It won't truly kill him however it will work" When I said that I saw that he was more serious than even and began talking again

"I know that your clan possess a forest, that's where you need to confront him and this is what you need to do in order to kill two birds with one stone. I know you're a smart kid but everyone needs helps once in a while." When I continued speaking I was eating a dumpling

" Shikamaru there's something I'd like you to do for me." he answered my question

"And what is that?" I said to him

" I told you Hidan's background and you gave me these dumpling, now I'm giving you information on how to defeat him it's going to cost more than that."Shikamaru looked worried when he questioned me

"Wait cost you mean money?" I took another bit out of my fifth dumpling and spoke

"I don't want your money what I want is Hidan's scythe and his medallion if you can get that one? If not the weapon will do."Shikamaru looked more confused when he started talking

"Hidan's scythe that's what you want in return?" I smiled when I answered him

"That's right." It was same smile I used with Hidan and Shikamaru had almost the same expression on his face. Little did we knew the we were being spied on during my conversation with Shikamaru the person that was doing it was one of Danzo's men, even someone like him was starting to get interested in me. I forgot to menthe that I was wearing a Japanese style straw hat and a kimono, apparently there's a rumor going on of how beautiful I was it was really no different from home since I was so popular with everyone. Here I think it's a little worse in a way I can't explain in words."

"After about twenty minutes of talking with Shikamaru he walked me back to my place, he wanted to make sure nothing happened. I didn't want anyone seeing my room, normal no one would want to live but since I have really advanced stuff they'll stay forever I don't want that. Still I can't Shikamaru agreed to get him Hidan's scythe and the real one too, that's the one weapon I'm missing from my Naruto collection and it'll have more collectors value to it. Before I went back to my place I went to see Tsunde again and I asked for if I could move out of the place I was staying in and have my very own, of course she question why? I told her that where I was staying at isn't enough for me and I have all the martials I need to get a place of my own, finally she said things will continue with your safety. I was happy I knew what I was going to do when I started pack my cosplay that I made from scratch, the room started turning back to its original form. I was upset about it at first but I can just re due it about when I get everything set up, I had two anbo black ops help me carry my stuff when we were walking out of the gates and I told then

"Thanks for carrying my things it really means a lot."

"Just where are you going anyway?" was what one them said when we were walking for from the village and I answered him

"We're almost there." I stopped moving and I said to the two of them

"We're here." I could tell they were confused we were in the middle of nowhere and one of them spoke out

"You can't be serious there's nothing here."

"Yet." Was the one word that I said. I held my hand in front of me and I closed my eyes I was imagining my house, my home picture every single detail of it. It almost resembled Ayaka's house from Negima and picture the cherry blossom trees turning the spring was what I loved most, the ground under mine and the snob black ops feet started changed into pavement and threes started to turn into cherry blossoms when I started smiling feeling the warm cool air. Both the anbo black ops dropped the bags at the same time and they fell on the ground I started opening my eyes and I very happy when I spoke out

"Home sweet home." The image of my house was right in front of me the perfect replica of it and the cherry blossom trees where bloomed and beautiful as I remembered them

"This is your home?" was the question I heard when I started walking to the front door and I answered

"Yes I come from a very wealthy family, this is just a perfect replica of my home during the spring. Something with the gate too." When I reached the front door I started opening it I missed how the door felt and the feeling of opening it and being greeted everyday by the maids. As soon as I opened its door completely I started walking in as did the other two while they carried my stuff again, they were very surprised everything was so large and very expensive and with a large stair case with it like in the movies I was used to the site since I lived in it my whole life. And now I have it all to myself, when I looked at the two I said

"Welcome to my fortress of solitude boys." While I was talking I say them look around a little

"I was thinking of having a house warming party next week. But maybe it might be too much? You two can leave I can handle everything else from here." When I finished speaking I grabbed the bags that where on the ground and I noticed that the two anbo black ops where gone and the door the shut and I said to myself

"wow there fast." Right after I said that I got out my phone and started recording my log

"Lilah's star log day nine part two. I have now left that apartment Tsunde gave me and got a place of my own, and I recreated my old house back home during the spring and summer time where the cherry blossom trees. I've convinced Shikimaru to get me Hidan's scythe for me as payment for information about the guy, anyway it's got me thinking of something. Even after Shikimaru defeats him Hidan will still be alive, and I'm pretty certain he's starting to have a thing for me. He had the puzzled and amazed look when I smiled at him and his movements started slowing down a little, I was thinking I can use him for my own benefits. It's not like I actually him or anything I like all the characters in the Naruto series even the main star, to me it would be a waste just to leave him out in the middle of nowhere slowly starving to death. I know what you're thinking? How can I handle that creep? It's easy Hidan is around my age and I used to date guys that was Hidan's age to piss off my parents a little plus he has a little of the same personality like my friend group, do I think I can handle it. Also he won't be bored here I got everything here from the giant pool in the back yard to the movie theater I have upstairs, and the bar of course I know to mix drinks from my mother. Lilah signing off."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 4 face to face"

"It feels like I've been here forever, when it's really been over a week. But a lot has happened in my life and now there are things I can do that I've always dreamed of doing, still the one thing I can't do is returning to my own world. Trust me I've tried and nothing worked, I believe the person that brought me here is the only one who knows that answer. And I had a very strong feeling on who it was, the main problem was finding and confronting him, Orochimaru isn't what you call nice person. Everyone knows he's nuts in his own way, almost reminds me of my father. Back home he's a world famous scientist for slicing DNA and making new or cloned species of animals and insects, some call him mad other call him genius. Well back to the matter at hand in order for me to confront Hidan and offer my proposal to work for me is going to need a lot of thought, it might not be that easy Orochinaru was the one that convinced Hidan to join the Akatsuki and Kakuzu was there with him at the time. I needed to think fast that battle is almost starting, I told Skikamaru everything he needed to know about Hidan and Kakuzu. However I didn't tell him my true intentions, I had to wait till Shikamaru came back with Hidan's scythe. And thanking me for the information I gave him lucky for me I knew how to get to his clan's forest more quickly than them, also making sure no one follows me this time."

"I had to pass some time so I was playing on my xBox in my living room with my head set on, I changed my cloths and I was now wearing or should I say cosplaying Ryuko Matoi from kill la kill. I was wearing her battle suit along with her wig with the right hair style, I always wanted to wear it but my parents said no because it was too sexy to wear in public. There not here so yeah I can wear stuff like this now yay for me, I guess? Something tells me I'm going to get more attention than ever, I don't really care about that anymore I'm just going to be me while I'm here. Before I knew it five hours had past I was starting to get bored, when the doorbell rang and I head a few familiar voice say

"Lilah it's me I got the scythe." When I heard those works I quickly ran to the door and opened it to see shikamaru in front of me and he was looking at Hidan's scythe when he was talking to me

"Still don't know why you wanted this thing?" He almost continued speaking when h looked at him then he was quickly tounge tied and he started turning red I started talking to him when I took Hidan's scythe from him

"I wanted it because it's the only weapon I don't have in my collection." I noticed that he started to look embraced while trying to act calm at the same time when he was speaking to me

"Anyway if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten that for you and I was shocked that you knew Naruto was going to be there." When he continued speaking to me he started to turn his back to me and I started to look confused when he was still speaking

"And from the fact that you also knew that Sakura and Sai where going to be where I was." I started to question Shikamaru

"Hey you alright your face is all red?" was the question I said to him and I got a quick response from him

"Yeah I'm fine. What's with that outfit anyway?" was the question he said to me and of course I answered his question

"I'm cosplaying Ryuko Matoi from the anime Kill la kill it's a very popular series."

"I see any way you live here now do you realize how many houses you can fit in this place?" was the questioned I heard from him

"I know this is a perfect replica of my house back him." Is what I said to answer his question and he said to me again

"So you're rich then?" I said to him

"Yeah pretty much."

"After that little talk Shikamaru I high tailed it to where Hidan was located, the suit I was wearing was real so I was using Ryuko's flight mood to get there. I was still cosplaying her didn't want to break character just yet and I was holding Hidan's weapon in my hand with a great plan in my head, hoping that it would work. When I arrived to forest where Shikamaru's and Hidan's fight was I deactivated the flight mood and landed on the ground on my own two feet when I questioned myself

"Well this look right, I shouldn't have any problems getting in?" right after I said that I started walking forward into the forest forbidden to those that aren't in the Nara clan, doesn't mean I can't bend any rules does it? While I was looking for the hole Hidan was buried in I was taking pictures with my phone, then I started recording my log

"Lilah's star log day ten. I think its day ten I'm starting to lose track? Anyway I am now in the Nara forest in the search for Hidan where he was buried. This should be very interesting by my standards, so far I haven't seen any of the Nara's deer which is a good sign. I'll let you know how things turn out, Lilah signing off." With that I ended the recording and continued walking, until finally I reached my destination the burial sigh of Hidan or so Shikamaru thinks that is. When I approached it I started to make a fist in my hand where I was holding Hidan's scythe and I started raising it up above me I took a deep breath once and let it out. Then I quickly swung the blade in front of me destroying the large amounts of right where was under the ground, I looked down at the deep hole and I yelled down

"Hidan? Hidan are you still alive?" for a while it was just silent no response then I heard his voice from the hole said to me when I started to turn back

"Yes I'm still alive." When I looked back down when the light started to get better I saw Hidan covered in his own blood and haft his body was buried in rocks and boulders and he questioned me

"Just who the hell are you anyway? Did our leader send you or what?" I answered his question with a slight smile on my face

"The Akatsuki think your dead and Kakuzu has just been killed." Hidan looked surprised before he spoke I spoke instead of him

"Listen Hidan I'll help you out, but only if you work for me." Hidan looked more surprised when he spoke out

"Hey wait you're the girl aren't you Lilah was it? Why are you helping me?" When I spoke to him I had a not so surprised look on my face

"You want me to leave and you to die of starvation and for you to not serve your god anymore?"Hidan laughed only once when he spoke

"Ha you're persuasive."

"So was Orochimaru when he convinced you to join the Akatsuki over ten years again with Kakuzu." Was what he heard from me and he said to me

"How did you?" when I reached out my hand to him I questioned him six words and I spoke just like Ryuko

"So will you join me Hidan?" Hidan was speechless he had the same feeling when he first confronted Orochimaru, but it felt a little different somehow.

"If my answer is no?" was the question he gave me I answered it still speaking like Ryuko

"Trust me you won't, I think you'll be far more entertained and become more powerful. You would be quite surprised what I have in store."

"What is this girl planning did she really came here just for me to join her? No if that was it she would have asked when we first fought, but why now?" was the thought in his head when he was looking at me and asked him a question speaking in my own voice

"So what will it be?"

"Believe it or not he took up my offer, his partner is now end and the organization he joined thinks he's dead as well. When I got Hidan out of that hole he was very aroused when he saw my cosplay up close, I should have seen it coming but oh well. I had to fly us back I was caring hidan by his hands because he was too heavy for me to carry fully, it only took us like thirty minutes with the speed I was going. When we got there Hidan was very impressed on my living arrangements we were both inside by home away from home

"Damn you really do come from a wealthy family." Was what Hidan said when he was looking around, and I said to him

"Yeah that's right, I have plenty of rooms you can stay in whatever one you want. Of course I would have one of my maids do that, but it looks like I'll be doing that and giving you a tour if you want?" Hidan quickly looked at me and said with an excited grin on his face

"Hell yes start the tour now." Well that's what I did I showed him every inch of the house. From the large living room with the giant flat screen, to the mini theater room upstairs. I showed him the sparing room that was a Japanese dojo, and of course the pool that was outside he was so shocked on how large and amazing it was. Also from the fact that it had a waterfall and it could fit around thirty to forty people in advance, I told him he was welcomed to see the pool anytime he wanted. He chose now, I saw him take off his Akasuki robe that fell on the ground under his feet and he jumped right into the pool. Hidan is around five years older than me, but I knew he never really had true joy when he was much younger. I've never seen him that happy before, well not exactly I kind of into the Naruto yaoi both in manga and online don't judge me I'm not alone."

"While Hidan was enjoying his swim I was making him a drink I knew he would ask for one, so I made him fresh lemonade the really fancy kind. I wasn't wearing my cosplay anymore I was now wearing the female uniform Inu x Boku secret service and I had my flower clip in my hair still.

"At least I don't be bored now in this world." Was the thought that came in my head while I was bringing Hidan's drink outside on the table, and I yelled out to him

"Hidan brought you something to drink if you want it?" I heard Hidan's voice say to me

"Lilah you getting in or what?"

"No thanks I'd rather not." Was the answer that I gave him when he got out of the pool and he said to me when he started walking

"If I'd know you where this cool I would have considered working for you instead of the Akasuki." Right after he said that he started drinking the glass of lemonade I made, he looked surprised when he said

"Wow that is good, really fresh." I said to him with a smile on my face when the wind slowing started to blow and the cherry blossoms where flying in the air

"Thanks glad you think that." While Hidan was still drinking the glass he questioned me

"What kind of drink is this anyway?"

"It's called lemonade, it's perfect around this time of year. You've never had it before?" was both the answered and questioned I asked him and his answer to me was

"Not really thought you knew everything about me? That is what you said wasn't it?"

"Well maybe there aren't things I don't know?" That's what I said to him when I threw a towel at him and he was drying his face off with it and I asked him a question I knew I shouldn't but I did it anyway

"Hidan do you think I look like Orochimaru?" When Hidan answered me he wrapped the towel around his shoulders and said

"Yeah you do, you have the exact same eyes as him. Me and Kakuzu told our leader about you and your abilities and..." before he continued I interrupted him and said

"Let me guess he was interesting wasn't he?" Hidan barely looked worried when he was speaking to me again

"That's about right. It's funny I thought Jasin sent you to save me, but I guess you had everything planned out like that kid huh?"

"Actually Hidan I was the one who told him to lead you to his clan's forest and separated you and Kakuzu." Was the words I said to him and I saw his expression changed when he started speaking to me

"It was you? You're the reason why I ended up in the hole?" I wasn't looking at him when I was speaking and I started to look nervous

"Almost, Shikamaru wanted information about the two of you and I gave it too him. For the payment I asked for your scythe."

"That explains why the kid took my scythe, now I know why?" He saw that I wasn't looking at him that I was lost in thought and he said to him

"You know you look a lot like someone I know."

"You mean Orichimaru?" were the words I said to him when I was looking face at him and he said to him

"Yeah are you related to him?" That question was so stupid I wanted to laugh and I was trying to hold it back as much as I could. How could I be related to an anime character? That's every anime fan's dream that can never come try, I couldn't hold it back and I started laughing. Hidan was very confused on why I was laughing and I was continuing laughing when he went back inside, when he did he looked around a little bit

"Why was she laughing at that question?" was the thought that went in his head when he was looking at the photos of my family on the fire place and he sad to himself

"These must be her parents?" he was looking at a picture of my mother, she was very beautiful women short light silver blue hair with almost the same bangs as me. almost light creamy violet eyes and the same beauty mark as me and in the same spot, skin close to a porcelain doll. The cloths that she was wearing was a classic Japanese kimono the colors on it was red and gold yellow with butterfly prints on it, Hidan started to smile when he was looking at that photo then he heard my voice

"See your looking at my family photos?" I was leaning my back on the wall with my arms crossed in front of me Hidan still had his back turned at me when he started speaking

"I am damn your mom really gorgeous, your dad is one luck guy." I smiled when I spoke to Hidan while was continuing looking at the other photo's

"She is on the inside as well, I think I look more like her. But I have my father's eyes." When Hidan looked at me he repeated the last few words that I said

"You're Father?" He started looking at more of the photos then his eyes stopped and he looked very shocked, he was now looking at a picture of me and my parents when I was eight years old. My mother looked the same, however Hidan was looking at my father that looked just like Orochimaru without all the makeup stuff on him and with more of a white flesh color skin tone.

"Hey Hidan are you alright?" was the question I asked him I saw that he stared to turn while like he seen a ghost. And then he started talking well it was more like I question

"This guy in this picture that's your father right?" I started to looked confused with a puzzled look on my face when I answered him

"Yeah that's my father. Who else would it be?"


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Fanfiction  
"Chapter 5 the encounter"  
"To my standers it's been two weeks since I've been in the world, it's not so bad. I managed to persuade Hidan to work for me, I knew he wasn't that bright maybe that's how Orochimaru convinced him to join that Akasuki? Speaking of him I knew it was around the time for the three tails to appear soon, I missed too much action. The only time I had real fun was fighting agenized Hidan, and since he's now working for I had to tell him well everything. Even the part about the Great War and orochimaru's death along with most of the Akasuki members, he was most shocked to hear how Pain died. You would not believe how many question he asked me it was horrible, however I told him I would answer them for payment a lot like how Yuuko would do from xxxholic. The payment I wasn't was for Hidan to take me where Naruto and the other's where, and instead of wearing the Akasuki robe I asked him to wear Hisagi's Shuhei soul reaper uniform from bleach and the real weapon as well with his medallion on his neck still. It's strange it actually suited him as well as the Akasuki's robes, I also told him of the abilities it as what he wanted to know the most was Kido. I wasn't so sure if that was possible Kido is from the bleach series, I know what he's wearing is from the series that's only because I created it to work. I'm the only one who can use that power in this world no one else can, I mean it wouldn't hurt to at least try afterwards. The outfit that I was wearing Junketsu in it's normal form and I still had my flower on the side my hair still, I was also bringing Ryuko's scissor blade along with me. I already know it's going to be very interesting on both sides, to me it'll be almost like at an Akon convention something tells me I'm going to get a lot of stairs for what I'll do. I wanted to get there in time to battle Guren so I couldn't waste any time, by me I mean Hidan since he's taking me whether he likes it or not."  
"While meanwhile Lee and Tin Tin where fighting Guren Lee started speaking  
"Something is strange about her it is like.." both of them realized that her body was made out of crystal and Guran spoke it them  
"You're out of luck kid."  
"Her whole body is covered in crystal?" Guran quickly said to herself in her thought while having a little serious look on her face  
"Normally I would finish a pair like this in no time." She looked surprised and quickly dodged a red glowing orb that shot at her while at the same time Lee and Tin Tin dodged it as well Lee quickly questioned to Tin Tin  
"Where did that attack come from?" They saw someone walking to them in the fog  
"Impressive you were able to dodge that." Was what this person said the fog started clearing up when this person stopped in their place, Guran's expression started to charge from serious to very surprise. When the fog cleared up that person was me I was just five feet from her and I started speaking  
"Put I'm not surprised?"  
"Lord Orochimaru? No that can't be right, but her eyes there the same as his." Was the thought that went in Guran's mind when I spoke I was looking at Lee and Tin Tin  
"Lee Tin Tin I want you two to stay out of this fight." I pointed Ryuko's blade at Guran when I spoke out more  
"This one is all mine."  
"What kind of sword is that never seen anything like it?" was that thought that went in Tin Tin's head Guran quickly charged at me with her crystal weapons in her hand and yelled out  
"Don't think you can trick me." right before she through her weapons, I had a slight grin on my face on the upper part of the left sleeve is a blue metal band with three clasps and I closed them activated it. A large amount of light quickly surrounded me and the transformation was just like Satsuki  
"Life fiber override Godrode Junketsu." Where the words that I said when the transformation was completed Lee looked very love struck  
"That is hot." I signed not looking so surprised Guran quickly through her weapons at me, when they hit me they just shattered to pieces Guran looked almost surprised I looked at her with a slight serious look on my face and I said  
"I'm sorry to say this but no type of jutsu can ever harm me, you're powerless."  
"Junketsu Senpū." Junketsu's flying form. The bottom part and shoulder pieces of the uniform are altered, giving me flight capabilities. I started swinging my scissor blade at her and he deflected the hits with her own crystal blade  
"What is this? This power?" was the question she asked herself right before I pointed two fingers at her I smiled at her to Guran when I smiled at her I reminded her of orochimaru and I said to her  
"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you." Then I flicked her forehead and she quickly crashed down on the water. I deactivated the flight mood and landed on the surface of the water and saw Guran got up and barely coughed out water and she was looking at me and thought to herself  
"She's not going to kill me? What is this girl planning?" she started to look in pain and held the side of her head then she started to see her future and the visions quickly stopped, I asked her  
"You saw it didn't you Guran?"  
"Just what the hell are you?" was the quickly she asked me and I responded  
"I would worry more about yourselves right now?" once more I active the flight mood just before the attack from the three tails came I was high enough for a safe distance  
"Hidan is he close by?" was what I said and just like that he appeared near me he was standing on the air like the characters did on bleach, I taught him how and he answered my question  
"Yep just like you said, the same thing with Kabuto looks like he saw you?" I signed when I spoke to him again  
"Well at least I have something to do? Report back if anything happens Hidan."  
"Yes Ma'am." Were the words he said just after he vanished, I started to look around for the beam of chakura that was shooting up from the sky. I was looking for the place before that happened I wanted to see if I can stopped a tailed beast it wouldn't hurt to try, when I saw the area I quickly flew over there just before Yūkimaru used his power to stopped the three tails. When the three tails almost strike at Guran I quickly dropped down I deceived the flight mood along with the battle form I and shielded Guran by standing in front of her with both of my arms out with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes I noticed that nothing happened and I was looking face to face with the three tails and one of its tails pointed at me like it stopped on its own.  
"Well what do you know it worked, looks like I changed fait after all?" was what I said to myself when I saw the tail pulling back and the three tails looking right at me, I heard Guran come too and I turned to her and said  
"Guran." Guran noticed me and then the tailed beast and I said to her  
"It's alright I have this under control, he was about to smash you. Yūkimaru was about to use his power to save you."  
"Yūkimaru?" was what she said when she turned around to see him on the cliff I smiled when I was looking at her  
"He was worried about you, you're his home now the only place he can return to."Guran quickly looked at me when I said those words and she saw that I was looking at the three tails while he was looking back and I said  
"I didn't think it would actually work, if it didn't I wouldn't haft to fight him myself I'm glad that didn't happen." I quickly jumped backwards to the cliff where Yūkimaru was and landed on my own two feet and I said to Yūkimaru  
"Yūkimaru don't lost faith in Guran, she really cares for you." I continued speaking to him when I looked at him  
"Are you strong enough to protect her?" Yūkimaru quickly said to me  
"Yes I am, she's protected me I want to protect her." When Guran came on the cliff she got in front of Yūkimaru and she heard me say  
"Once I leave the three tails will started attacking again." I looked at her when I was still speaking  
"I can't stay here long, I've over stayed my welcome."  
"Overstayed?" was what Guran said and I said when I turned around not facing the cliff  
"Hidan we're leaving?" Right after I said that Hidan carried me in his arms when he started walking and he said  
"Alright just don't forget you end on the deal k?" I smiled when I spoke to him  
"Don't worry I didn't. You didn't kill anybody did you?" When Hidan started speaking to me he was jumping from tree branch to tree branch  
" If I did I wouldn't get my answers, but I do wish you would I still need to show my respects to Jasin you know." I sighed when I spoke to him  
"Those but Guran you can kill them, oh but not the man that helps Guran though." Hidan quickly questioned me  
"That's it really?"  
"Would you prefer nothing then?" Was the questioned I asked him when he looked worried and spoke out  
"No it's fine." He landed on the ground when he finished speaking to him and he put me down and I stood up and said to him  
"Go on ahead you catch up to me later, I did what I needed I'm going to have some me time." Right after I said that he was already gone, I put in my earphones and started listening to Flow while I was walking ahead. However I didn't know that I was being spied on by none other than kabuto that was hiding behind tree and he was watching me continuing my walk and he thought to himself  
"That woman, her cloths. Well it appeared that justu worked after all, she almost reminds me of Lord Orochimaru. On top of that she was able to control the three tails without doing anything, most impressive indeed." He started to get worried when he was thinking to himself  
"And that puts me in a tight spot I can only choice one either the girl or Yūkimaru?" While I was still listening to my music I was using the camera on the screen to check my hair, from the corner of my eyes I noticed something. So I took a picture when I was looking at it I started walking again I zoomed in on the background and barely looked surprised to see kabuto following me, I had a few thoughts in my head  
"Looks like he's having a hard time choosing? So it really was Orochimaru that brought me here that explains why Kabuto is here. And let I know he needs to choice Yūkimaru that's the main objective and I'm next. And it won't be long it's almost Orochimaru's time. "  
"A little after that Hidan took me back to my place and he told me how he used his power weapon and how much he loved it. And as promised answered his questions what he wanted to hear, right after I told him which took me an hour and a haft I told him that Kabuto might come around. The justu that he thought didn't work actually did and I knew orochimaru wanted to see what I was like, I didn't like the idea either but I had no choice. I had to return back to the leaf village and tell Tsunde that the day had come, I told Hidan he had to stay because everyone thinks he's dead and needs to stay that way for a while until the Great War came around. I knew wouldn't be bored I have a pool and everything, in case anything happened Hidan will report to Tsunde as soon as possible."  
"When I left I was wearing my school uniform along with my school bag on me and I was walking to the leaf village gates, while I was walking I heard a noise like someone that stopped on a stick when I heard it I turned around and looked with a both serious and worried expression on my face. Before I turned around someone quickly coved my mouth and held my other arm on my back and I was struggling to get free, then this person injected something in my neck that made me pass out and my bag fell on the ground near my feet. The person put his hand off my mouth and he grabbed my bag while his other arm was holding my up  
"Wouldn't want to leave any track now would we?" was what this person said and this person none other than Kabuto he came more quicker than I thought, although I couldn't think since I was passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 6 first and final meeting"

As you opened my eyes the pain intensified due to the bright overhead lights, I found myself lying on a type of hospital bed. I realized that I couldn't move

"Well I see you're finally awake?" A low chuckle came from across the room.

"Did you sleep well?" Quiet footsteps made their way towards me until finally Kabuto was standing right beside me. I glared down at my wrist to see a white snake biting down on my vans making me unable to move because of the venom it was injecting in me, Kabuto said to me while looking at the snake that was biting my wrist

"Don't worry it won't kill there's only enough to paralyze you." I barely looking in pain when the snaked released its bit of me and kabuto continued speaking to me when he started to help me up

"Even without that bit you won't be able to move for a while, by the way I didn't get your name care to tell me?"

"It's Lilah." Was what I said to him, I didn't want too but something made me I was surprised I even said anything

"I also put truth serum in that venom wouldn't want you lying either Lilah." After he said that we both left the room and he was still supporting me, I knew where he was taking me so I didn't ask where we were going. I was nervous Orochimaru wasn't someone to be messed with, however I didn't care about that. Kabuto was touching me he wasn't aware that his ability to use jutsu was slowing being erased the longer he had his hands on me, it made me happy.

"What is this my chakura it's starting to fade?" was the thought that went in kabuto's head while he was still thinking to myself he barely glared at me and I was looking at the floor

"Is Lilah doing this? Can people from her world do this? Or is it only her?"

"It took us around maybe four minutes to reach the room where Orochimaru was, my heart was pounding it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Out of most in the characters in this series Orochimaru is one of the most dangerous, then there's kabuto that took orochimaru's blood and infused in him a little after he died. Now that I'm here things might be a little different, I know why Kabuto is so loyal to him I just wish he understood the truth. I couldn't tell him, not yet at least. He and Orochimaru are the only ones are able to bring me back to my world. I noticed that we stopped moving and we were now standing in front of the door that stands between us and Orochimaru, When Kabuto opened the door he started speaking when he dragged me in with him

"Lord Orochimaru I brought Lilah just like you wanted." When I looked up I was very surprised I thought I got over it, when I first watched the Naruto series when it first came out when I was a kid I used to say my father looked just like orochimaru I even showed him once to prove I wasn't lying. Even he was surprised on the resemblance, as I got older I started not seeing the resemblance to him and Orochimaru anymore. Now that I was seeing the real one that feeling came back it was like I was looking at my father again, I saw Orochimaru lying on his bed and he was looking at me when he started speaking and he had his grin on his face

"Well my dear it's nice to finally meet you." while he was still speaking kabuto was leading me to him

"I was under the impressing that special jutsu wasn't successful, it looks like I was wrong." Kabuto sat me down in a chair side beside Orochimaru for him to have a better look at me, which I knew he wanted. I knew Kabuto said I looked a lot like him, and that's what sparked his inters even more.

"Those eyes." Where the thoughts that went in his head when I felt his hand on the side of my face I was barely surprised I still couldn't have complete control of my body, but the feel of his hand it reminded me so much of my father's hand. What got me more was when his hand reached up to my forehead and rested on top of my head, the movement was the same I didn't want to believe it myself. Then I heard him say to me

"Your eyes there just like mine, it would appear that I do have blood in that world of yours?" I was surprised when I heard him say that to me and I questioned him

"I… I want to know why?"

"Why you asked? I might as well tell you." Was what he said to me then he started explaining

"In discovered in order to keep these bodies I need my original blood."

" I know you have no family by blood, of course you knew that which angered you the most am I right?" that's what I said to him Kabuto barely looked surprised

"She's smart." Was the thought that went on his head and Orochimaru spoke out to me again

"Yes you're quite right. I thought it wouldn't work on deviling a justu to transport to another world." Before he continued speak I interrupted him

"Let me guess you took your DNA and used it to locate someone that had the same match didn't you?"

"Hidan was right I am related to Orochimaru. Talk about amazing I'm related to an anime character." Was the thought that went in my head I have something to say in my next log, and people I know.

"Tell me Lilah what is your world like?" was the question he asked me I could tell Kabuto wasn't to know too since he saw me fighting Guran. I was still injected with the truth serum and I answered him

"It's far advance in technology we've been to the moon and other plants and explored the deepest parts of the ocean floors." When I explained what my world was like leaving out that there all anime characters I saw that they were very interested and surprised on what my world was like, it was so different from there's. What impressed them the most was that I was immune to any time of jutsu and chakura and if anyone touched me there use of both those are erased the longer they touch me, it didn't work for orochimaru because we shared the same blood. While me and Orochimaru where talking Kabuto noticed that I was making a fist with my right hand and it started to get tighter, I didn't realize that it started to bleed.

"You might want to let go of that grip of your Lilah?" was what Kabuto said to me I looked at my right hand on the palm and saw where my nails dug in it was bleeding, I was trying to gain control over my body again by will power. It was starting to work I slowly started get control of my systems and that grip proved it, before I knew it kabuto was treating my hand and I questioned him while he was stopping the bleeding

"Aren't you worried of losing your chakura and jutsu?" While Kabuto was wrapping my hand in bandages he said to me

"Yes, however I don't think it'll be wise not treated this." When he finished peaking he finished treated my hand and I was looking at it

"Kabuto would you mind leaving I'd like have a little chat with Lilah." Was what I heard Orochimaru say to kabuto when Kabuto spoke I looked at him

"Not at all Lord Orochimaru." Right after he said that he left the door and shut the door behind him, I didn't get a say I mean I was starting to get scared. You wouldn't blame me even in Orochimaru's state he's still pretty dangerous, why he asked Kabuto to leave I wasn't so sure? I know a lot about Orochimaru, but I wasn't a fan of him I used to when I was around eight years old.

"Does he plan to infuse me blood with his or use me for his new body instead of sasuka?" was the thought that went in my head quickly, I heard Orochimaru say to me

"There's nothing to worry about me dear." When he said that I looked at him with a slight confused and surprised look on my face, I saw that he was smiling. Not like a mad person, but instead like a normal one I knew that smile. The same smile he used on Kabuto three years ago during the exams when he asked him to abduct Sasuka, it was confusing I didn't think he would show that smile again?

"You're smiling? How come?" That's what I asked him and he didn't answer me and I spoke to him again

"Are you happy because you now know your jutsu works?"

"Yes however that's not the reason." Was the answer I got from him then I said

"What's the reason then?" The unthinkable happened when I said that I left my left arm being pulled forward as did my body and the chair I was sitting on fell on the ground, I was so shocked at the same time I was barely blushing. One minute I was talking with the guy and the next minute I was being held in his arms with his hands on my shoulders, the feel of it reminded me so much now my father held me whenever I got sad. My eyes started tears over the emotions I was feeling I couldn't control it, I knew who this way too I just couldn't stop thinking of my father.

"I thought I was alone when my parent died, now I'm not." Where the works that I heard him say, I realized

"Once Orochimaru is gone I'll be the only thing that's left of him? What would Kabuto do when that happens, will it be different?" Those were the words that I thought in my heard, Orochimaru noticed the light tears from my eyes when he looked at me and gently whipped them off with his finger. Which surprised me very much

"You're not this nice without a reason?" where the words I said to him and he spoke right back to me

"It appears you do know me well, I'm impressed." After that little chat Kabuto took me back into the room I woke up in and he left me alone, while I was sitting on the bed I started recording my log

"Lilah's star log day fifteen, at least I think it is? Anyway I am now at Orochimaru's hid out and you're not going to believe it, but it turns out I'm related to the sick freak. By blood I can't believe it either but that's how I got here in this world, I mean I'm so board right now there's nothing to read. If you're an anime fan like me then you'd know what I'm talking about, However I did discover something when Orochimaru is gone I'll be the only thing that's left of him and that won't be long. From what I saw back there it's almost time I just hope Sasuke breaks me out? Lilah sighing off." I ended the log by turning off my phone and I lied on my back and sighed, when I closed my eyes I heard the door open and I said out loud

"I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed?"

"You said that to Kabuo not me." Was what the person said I quickly knew who it was, I know that voice anywhere. When I stood up I saw Sasuka at the opening of the door and I thought to myself

"No way Sasuka the real one, he's even cooler in person than on TV or the manga book." Then I questioned him

"Sasuka? Why are you here?" Of course he didn't answer me, he just looked at me with a serious look on his face. I quickly realized what he wanted and I stood up and said to him

"So you're going to kill him?" I was still talking to him when I got my book bag

"Knew you'd do it soon." I walked past him and started walking down the hallway and I said two words to him

"Good luck."

"It took me thirty minutes or an hour to finally find the exit, it was so dark I was happy to see the sun light. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and pictured Celty's bike again along with her suit and helmet, when I was picturing it I started running like last time. Black smoke started escaping with every step I took and I noticed my feet where started to hovering over the ground, when the black smoke increased. When I opened my eyes I started to look happy then more when the smoke turned into ooze and wrapped inside around my whole body except my head. The ooze looked familiar and it started forming a black suit a lot the one Celty wears, the smoke that was under me started forming into something. The smoke formed into none other than Celty's bike shooter, and I was riding on it too.

"Alright I still got it." Was what I said with joy more of the black ooze formed around my hair it was being held up by it and I was now wearing Celty's helmet as well. When I went faster instead of a motor sound it made the sound just like it did in durarara the sound of a horse."

"It only took me around an hour to get back, when I was just five miles from the Leaf Village I stopped the bike in place. When I got off it I took the helmet off and the bike started oozing black and vanished into thin air, as did the suit and helmet I was wearing and I was back to wearing my school uniform. While I was walking I started yelling out

"Hidan? Hidan it's me Sasuka busted me out just like I told you." I was surprised when I felt someone wrapped their arms around me from behind and there head leaning on my shoulder I didn't look surprised when I realized who it was and I said

"You do know your losing your chakura and jutsu right?" The person that was hugging me was none other than Hidan and he said to me

"Yeah I know, I was about to go to the leaf village and tell them that you got abducted." I barely laughed when he said that then I said to him again

"Hidan there's something I need you to do for me?"

"What is it?" was the response I got from him and I continued speaking

"When the red sunset appears I need you to spread the word that Sasuka killed Orochimaru. Do that I'll make you a Belgium chocolate cake." When he started talking he picked me up and started walking

"I get the chocolate cake part, but what the hell is Belgium?" I sighed when I answered his question

"Belgium is a country in Europe, and none one in this country doesn't know about the other continents either. No surprise there don't worry I'll teach you all the continents and different languages too, it'll be quite useful."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 7 the reunion"

"When me and Hidan where still walking back to my place I told him all that happened, I already told him that I wasn't from this world. I told him that happened when I got abducted he was really shocked that I was actually related to Orochimaru and I told him he didn't have any blood relatives, he asked what Kabuto will do now that orochimaru is dead? I told him he'll take all of orochimaru's blood and fuse it with his I didn't leave out what Orochimaru's true form was, so I asked him a picture on my iphone he was very surprised that's what he really looked like."

"It really didn't take us that long to get back, when we did I was in the kitchen wearing a cute apron with my hair tied back and I was in the middle of making the chocolate cake I promised Hidan, and he was staring to annoy me asking if it's done yep and I said to him while stirring the chocolate

"Not yet it'll be done when you finish that favor I asked you." Hidan quickly questioned me

"Can I at least taste the batter?"

"No." was what I said to him when I finished stirring and I continued speaking to him

"Alright look I know you still warship Jasin, so as a bonus to the cake I'll let you have five sacrifices. How does that sound to ya?" Hidan was very happy when I asked him that when he was speaking to me I was pouring the batter in the cake pan

"Really are you serious?"

"Only bandits, criminals, or people with high bounties. I don't want you killing innocent people when you work under me." While I was still speaking to him I was holding the cake pan and walking to the oven

"I'm not that much like Kakuzu if you want to kill people you're going to need my permission." Right after I said that I opened the oven and up the pan in there and I heard Hidan say

"Damn seriously that's it not really giving me much of a choice here?" I turned and looked at him when I said

"At least I don't kill you when I'm pissed, be happy about that."Hidan barely looked curious when he asked me a question

"Hey Lilah how old are you anyway?" I asked his quickly when I was getting the supplies for the frosting

"I'll be turning twenty this year." Hidan looked very surprised when he spoke out

"Twenty you're around the same age as me?"

"That's right, I don't look it do I?" Was what I said when I started making the frosting and hidan was in front of me and I started speaking

"Yeah I thought you where I don't know fifteen or something?" when I looked at him I smiled and said

"Aw thank you that's nice of you to say Hidan."When I looked out the window I said to Hidan

"You better get going, it's almost time." And just like that Hidan was gone and the front door closed I smiled when I spoke to myself

"Well you're at least three years older than me Hidan in this world, in reality I'm far older than anyone here." While I was still speaking I watched the sunset turn crimson red

"Great now it looks like Kabuto is the only one to bring me back, then again he might not?"

"The day turned into night, the sky had a full moon and Hidan was doing his ritual with a total of five to six victims lying dead on the ground. When Hidan finished he realized that he was soaked in blood

"Damn it, knowing Lilah she won't let me in looking like this." Where the words that he said when he stood up and picked up the weapon I gave him, and he continued speaking to himself

"At least she's nicer than Kakuzu though." When he finished speaking he started talking off what he didn't know that he was being watched by someone

"While Hidan was busy I finally finished making that cake, and it was just the way I wanted it to be. I was hungry so I took a piece and was eating it on my couch watching the first season of inyasha, I was wearing my pajamas it was a lot like yuki's pajama gown from vampire knight and I wasn't wearing my flower on my head instead I had it braded a little similar to Elsa's hair style. Knowing Hidan and his personality he should be back any time soon now, his timing couldn't be perfect just when I was taking my second bit of the piece of cake I had the front door quickly opened and I said out loud

"Perfect timing Hidan, the rest of the cake is yours, one piece is plenty for me." When Hidan started coming into the door he started speaking

"Thanks Lilah I really…" I quickly interrupted him

"Shut the damn door, your letting all the AC out." And just like that Hidan quickly shuts the door and he questioned me two words

"Happy now?" and I told him one word just when I took a bit out of the cake

"Yes." Before I knew it I saw Hidan really eating that cake almost like an animal or a kid that doesn't know how to eat right. And he kept saying

"This is delouses really really delouses."

"Wait doesn't Hidan have no sense of taste? Oh great I'm really trouble aren't I?" Those where the words that I thought in my head, when I was recording Hidan eating the cake on my iphone so I can post it on my YouTube account later. I couldn't help but laugh at Hidan, it was really funny to watch. Sadly the sugar kept him out all night and I had to deal with his sugar rush, like chasing him around inside of the house for starters. I didn't want him seeing my room I don't want him finding out the real truth, or breaking anything either it was long night for me it was like chasing a sixth grader around or someone a little older than that."

"The next morning I woke up holding my head on the stressful events of the night I had, for a second I thought I was sleeping in my room. When I quickly noticed I was in the living room and I questioned myself

"Wait this isn't my room?" I was sitting up and rubbing both my eyes with my hands I quickly stopped, because I felt someone wrap their arms around my waste and there head on my lap. As soon as I put my hands day and opened my eyes I started to look embarrassed the person that was on me was Hidan

"That's right now I remembered, after I caught him I tried suffocating him with a pillow. I was so worn out I must have passed out without realizing it." Those where the words that I thought of when I was still looking at Hidan and his head nuzzled my legs and he had a slight smile on his face

"What kind of girl does this make me, this has never happened before?" that was the question I quietly said to myself without waking Hidan up. I quickly remember when I was with orochimaru before he died how he was holding me in his arms, I stared too look more embraced. While I was lost in thought Hidan started to open his eyes and groan, he noticed that he was holding someone and that his head was on someone's lap. He realized there was only one other person with him, when he looked up he was confused. I didn't realize he was up my face was still red on the situation I was thinking and the one I was in right now, Hidan remembered how we ended up in this scenario apparently.

"Well see you're up?" As what I heard Hidan say to me, I looked down to see him looking at him and I slight grin on his face

"You know you've in really great shape, this is the thinnest waste I've ever felt." Just right after he said that I punched him in his face and his hold on me was quickly released

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You know better not to touch me!" While Hidan was holding his face he started speaking

"Damn Lilah what's up with you?" When I stood up on my feet I was catching my breath and I still look embraced, then I quickly ran out the front door leaving Hidan in a confused state. I was leaning back on a normal tree catching my breath, I was out of the area where my replica house was. I barely covered my mouth with my hand and I thought to myself

"I don't know how long I can stand it here? I think I'm starting to reach my limit?" I quickly heard something or someone move not that far from me, and I was quickly alerted and I spoke out

*who's there? You might as well show yourself?" I heard this person coming closer and a human figure started to form in the shadows

"It's nice to see you again Lilah." Was what this person said to me and I knew that voice and I said one word to this person

"Kabuto." And I was right, when Kabuto stepped out of the shadows he was wearing a cloak hiding the right side of his face and I questioned him with a slight worried look on my face

"Why are you here?" Right after I said that he answered my question

"Isn't it obvious? Your now all that's left of Lord Orochimaru."

"Please Kabuto. I know you don't too but, I don't belong here you know it. You're the only one that can bring me back to my world….." I was quickly stopped when Kabuto's hand lifted my chin slightly up to look at him

"I knew you were going to say that." Was what he said to me I noticed the snake like features on the right side of his face and that there not fading away and kabuto said to me

"I mixed some of your blood with orochimaru's just before I injected it into myself, so I won't lose my chakura when I touch you." When I spoke to him I started to look serious

"Just what do you wasn't from me Kabuto?" With that only three words came out of his mouth and both his hands where on my shoulders

"Come with me?" I was surprised when I heard those words coming from Kabuto and I spoke to him

"And if I say no?" Kabuto started to speak to me again and his hands started to tighten their grab on my shoulders

"You really have no choice Lilah." I started grabbing onto one of his hands that was on me

"Hey let go that hurts" was what I said to him when I tried to pull his hand off my shoulder, I heard Kabuto said to me while I was still trying to pull him off me

"Not until you say yes, I don't want those Akatsuki even near you, not even Hidan."I quickly looked at him and said

"You know about Hidan too?" Kabuto quickly pulled me forward turned my back to him and held both my wrists together with his hand and said to me

"Fine then. I'm taking you with me wither you like it or not." I was struggling to get free from him as best as I could Kabuto was watching me struggle and resisting him, he was about to strike me unconscious with his free hand. He quickly held onto me and dodge a black scythe like weapon that strike the ground where he stood, when Kabuto landed on the ground on his two feet he held my upper body with his right arm. I saw what tried to harm Kabuto and I knew that weapon anywhere when I look ahead I said out loud

"Hidan." Just like that Hidan jumped down from the trees above up and he pulled the chains on the weapon making it come flying to him and his hand caught it

"First you ran off with no damn reason, and next you were about to get kidnapped again by the same guy?" Was what Hidan said to me and he continued speaking

"It was a good thing I went looking for you, don't want the same thing happening twice?" Kabuto interrupted Hidan

"Leave Hidan, Lilah is coming with me."

"Really? Doesn't look like she wants to go anywhere with you Kabuto?" Was what Hidan was when he look at me while I was still trying to get free and Kabuto spoke out to the two of us

"Lord Orochimaru and myself brought Lilah into this world of ours, this women is his living flesh and blood." I quickly bit down on his arm that was holding me, he quickly let go to the pain response and I quickly ran to Hidan and hid behind him and he got into a fighting possession and he said to me

"You want to take care of this or me?" I quickly said to him

"What do you think?" right after I said that I crossed my arms in front of me, Kabuto barely took a step backwards and barely looked worried. When he stoke he had a serious look on his face and in his voice

"Fine, but I'm not giving up so easy. I would always be on your guard." Just when he finished speaking he vanished like everyone normal does in the Naruto series I looked at Hidan when I started putting my arms down

"You seemed pretty calm when you saw Kabuto like that?"

"The same for you?" Was what he said to me as a response, I wasn't because I knew how he ended up the way he did. And now I haft to alert at all times, I know Kabuto will try his best kidnap me again. I know he won't use me to bring back Orochimaru, I think he knows I mean too much too nice since I was in only family. Maybe that's why he wanted me to come with me? Because I'm the only thing closes to him?


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 8 the knowledge and the revival"

"I knew it wasn't long till Naruto's team fought Obito, otherwise called Madara. I knew I'm the only one that can actually harm him since I'm immune to any for jutsu, I needed Hidan help to get me there quicker. Right after that meeting with Kabuto I quickly got out of my night gown and wore senketsu in its sailor form alone with Ryūko's white shoes of course, and the red glove. I was wearing my flower in my hair where it normal was and it was down, for my weapon I was going to use Ryūko's scissor blade again. I didn't want the others noticing Hidan so I asked him to wear a cloak to hid his appearance when he went out

"Meanwhile where the battle between Tobi and Naruto along with the other leaf ninja where Hinata was using her byakugan too look for him and she said

"Find him." She quickly turned around and looked up and spoke out

"Over there!" when Hinata said that they all turned around Tobi was standing on a large branch and he waved to them and said

"Oh hello there." Just like that Kiba started running to him and he said

"Nice try don't think you can escape my nose?" before he used his fang over fang move he saw someone quickly past by him this person was wearing a brown cloak and jumped high up in the air and landed just a few feet from Tobi and he turned to that person and said

"Well this sure is a surprise?" this person put the hoody down with their hand and that person was me and I barely grinned when I spoke out

"Then you're going to be in quite a shock." Naruto was very surprised that he saw me and he quickly said

"Lilah?" Sakura looked surprised when she heard Naruto say that name and repeated it once

"Lilah?"

"That's the girl that Lady Tsunde told me about?" Was what she thought of when she was looking up at me when I spoke I quickly removed the cloak that was on me and tossed it in the air

"Leave this one too me I got this." Right after I said that I started charging at Tobi and my right hand started to charge up a red orb and I quickly said

" Hado number 31 Shokkaho" I quickly shot the red orb at Tobi while I was still running and I saw that he dodged it rather than let it go past him, When I got close to him I started to throw a kick at him and quickly blocked it with his arm and he said to me

"You must be the women that Kakuzu and Hidan told us about? I didn't think I get to see you?" I quickly grabbed his neck and I could tell that he was surprised when I did that and I whispered in his right ear so the other won't know what I as saying

"You can quite with that goofy personality, I know who you really are Obito Uchiha. And those eyes of yours won't have any effect agenized me. Well you did give your other eye to Kakashi as I recall?" Just like that I quickly kicked him on his chest and his feet slid on the ground under him and stopped

"She knows, and I can't pass through her attacks either I didn't expect this?" where the words that he thought of when he was looking at me with his sharingan

"This women could be very useful, I can see why pain thought so?" He was still thinking to himself when he started charging at him just before his hand reached my I pulled the end of the red glove I was wearing on my hand with my mouth. A large amount of light quickly surrounded me and the transformation was just like Ryuko

"Life fiber securitize Godrode Senketsu." Where the words that I said when the transformation was completed Naruto and the others looked surprised mostly the guys, and I held ryuko's scissor blade in front of me and said out loud

"This should be fun?" I quickly swung the blade to the ground once and said

"For me at least?" I quickly started running forward like everyone does and I jumped high up in the air and said

"Senketsu Senjin." In this form, Senketsu protrudes blades from all over its body. Senjin also has retractable claws. These claws can also be used during Senketsu's normal-mode, while I came down at Obito he dodged my swings at him while he was moving backwards

"When she touched me I felt my chakura slowly fading away, this is going to be very difficult?" where the thoughts that Obito thought of when he quickly ducked from another swing I tried to aim for his head I quickly said

"Damn it I might as well try SOMETHING else then?" right after I said that I quickly threw the scissor blade to the ground hear Naruto and he quickly got out of the way and it pierced the ground where he stood and he quickly shouted

"Hey watch where you throw that you almost hit me!" When Naruto finished yelled I quickly crossed my arms in front of me and I said

"Try Seis Fleur." Right after I said that cherry blossom pedals flew past Obito, this six human arms sprouted out of his body Kakashi quickly spoke when he saw the arms

"What kind of jutsu is that?" I said one word

"Slap." the arms quickly slapped Obito across his face with great speed and he was started to walk backwards I spoke again and I barely grinned

"Now twist." The arms quickly stopped and the grabbed both of Obito's arms and twisted them around his body once and he barely screamed in pain, the arms turned into cherry blossom pedals and Obito was trying to stand and he was catching his breath

"Just what are you?" Was the question Obito asked me and I answered him

"You actually care how surprising?" I noticed he was just standing there I turned around and barely smiled when I spoke

"Well that didn't take you long?" I was speaking to Hidan was the kneeling to me, wearing the cloak I gave him hiding his face, I told him not to say anything because Obito would recognize it and I started speaking to Hidan

"You already got what I needed?" He nodded yes to answer my question and he stood up Naruto started to question kind of to himself

"Hey who's that?"

"As much as I would love to continue, there's something more important I haft to do." Where the words I said to Obito when I started walking backwards with Hidan

"We'll continue this fight some other time then?"

"Senketsu Shippu." Where the words that I said to activate the flight mood. The bottom part of the uniform becomes a jet propulsion, and the crest becomes wings when I was flying in the air I waved by to Naruto just before I left and said

"See you later Naruto."

"A little while after that I was back at my place, I was in my secret library that was filled with spell books and a lot of things witches' normal would have for spells. I was wearing my school uniform with my hair up and a lab coat on while I was reading Scottish spell book, I forgot to way during my middle school year I got interesting in spell and all that stuff so I kind of bought a lot of stuff based on it. I knew that didn't work in my world, but I know they'll work in this one. Hidan was of course looking around that blame while he was setting the things I asked him to get for me, what I asked was the black flames from Sasuka's and itachi's battle along with the rain water and a little of the black clouds that formed around the area."

"You still haven't told me why you needs this stuff? And what hell is this room anyway?" where the two questions he asked me mixing and mashing herbs and some of the rain water and I answered his question

"I'm making a reviling poison." Hidan repeated while he was looking through my spell books

"Reviling poison?"

"Yes however this one takes some time in making." Was what I said to hidan when I poured a little of the black fire in the mix and he asked me another question

"Who are you trying to bring back?" While I was still mixing and the ingredients barely started sparking I said one word

"Jiraiya." As soon as I said that I grabbed the pedals of a Chrysanthemum the flower of November the month that jiraiya was born in and I dropped it into the mix Hidan quickly looked at me and said

"Jiraiya? Master Jiraiya one of the three sannin? He's dead?" I looked at hidan and answered him

"Yes he died in the village hidden in the rain, by Pain and his body is deep under water."

"Well how do you plan of getting his body?" was the question he asked me this time I sighed when I pulled my hair down and said

"I have something that'll easily work, however this is going to be very hard for me." I heard Hidan say

"Hard? What the hell does that mean?" I responded to him

"Healing someone's body is one thing but bringing there soul back is another." While I was still talking I was looking through very old notes written is different languages

"I've never done anything like this before, and these notes the ingredients and the time." I heard him speak to me again

"Well how long do you think?"

"A little after the great war starts." Hidan was a little surprised when I said that and he said

"What that long? Didn't you say the war won't start for another few months?"

"Actually four months a little after when konan and obito battle to be right." Hidan was looking at a Chinese spell book in his hand and he said

"You plan on getting his body today?" When he opened the book he heard me say

"That's right, Kabuto will still thing his body is under water still, and there's also another body I need to find that kabuto cant."

"Whose body is it?" was what I heard Hidan say and I answered him while I was taking off the coat

"Shisui Uchiha, I actually don't know that much about him. That's the one person Kabuto can't find and I think I have a few ideas on where he is?" I started to hear a growling noise like a beast and I looked at Hidan and didn't look surprised and he said to me trying to act cool

"Yeah before you go. Could you make lunch?" I sighed and thought to myself

"Should have seen this coming?"

"Thanks to watching a lot of cooking anime's and the food network it was very easy to whip something up before I left, so I made a food wars like yukihira style Chaliapin steak bowl. And knowing Hidan I didn't make just that so he won't complain, I know his apatite thank god I do. I also made haft a dozen Soma's Soufflé omelet. By the time I was finished he was already eating it, honestly the way he eats he could at least slow day a bit?" While Hidan was eating he questioned me

"By the way how are you going to get to the Village hidden in the rain without being seen?"

"Knew you were going to say that. I finally perfected my teleportation spell, it's quicker than a teleportation jutsu." Was the answer I gave when I walked past him and I said three words before I left the room and Hidan was still eating

"Enjoy your lunch."

"I wanted to make sure I had everything prepared for the teleportation spell, I made to be very careful on the location. I used special white chock you use for spell casting I was drawing the circle on the ground outside, it was large six times my size when I finished the circle I started drawing the pentagrams in it. I did kind of the simple version of it I was good at drawing and did a lot of research on my ipad for a good pentagram. When I finished I was in the center of it the symbols closely resembled the spell circle that High Priest Yukito uses and it drawing on it started glowing I was so happy that it was actually working in my hand I was holding a spell casting staph I held it above me and I started chanting the incantation just like Airi from MeruPuri

"The door to the material world opens….. And the path of the mirror leads straight to the place I desire." I quickly noticed that my feet where started to float off the ground and the entire pentagram started glowing very bright

"No way?!" Where the two words I said both with a shocked and joyful look on my face then I started falling down into the portal that was made by the pentagram. The next thing I knew I fell on the pavement and it was raining, when I got up I knew where I was I was in the village hidden I the rain and not far from where Jiraiya's was. I couldn't believe what was seeing I was actually in the village hidden in the rain it's so incredible and I know got I there without anyone seeing me. Then I started running north until the pavement ended and I was looking at the far pool of water standing before me, I quickly held out my spell casting staph in front of me and the orb on the top of it started to glow and I said

"Alright let's do this."

"I command the gates of water to open. The water started vibrating and slowing started to make an opening like then you open a very large gate

"I knew the water here was deep, but damn the makers of this series really didn't say how deep the water is here did they?" That's what I questioned to myself when the opening started to get closer to the bottom I was surprised when I spoke out

"There he is." I slowly held my hand up that was holding the staph and the water started to rise up I started to rotate it counter clock wise a few times

"Okay Lilah you can do this? You've seen plenty of slather animes. You can do handle a real anime corps." That's what I said to help get me motivated, but my legs where barely shacking. I started to look nervous and sweat barely came down the side of my face, the water started to close itself back up and in front of my was Jiraiya's body floating in a large orb of water. The last thing he did before he died was that he smiled, I started to walk backwards and the orb of water started to come closer to me.

"Maybe I should have brought Hidan with me after all?" That was the question I asked myself when the water orb was in front of me I sighed and said to myself again

"Too late for that he's probably looking through my 18+ manga's again?"

"Meanwhile while I was at the village hidden in the rain Hidan was looking through my entire manga collection I had it organized for alphabet to age rating, also language. The only ones he could read where the ones in Japanese I told him to stay away from the yaoi yuri manga's that I had and I didn't tell him what those two words meant, I'm happy I didn't thank god. Just before he was about to grab a yaoi manga of Naruto and sasuka he heard my voice

"Hidan I'm back."

"Damn." Was what he said when he put back the manga just before looking at the cover and he walked off to the backward where the pentagram was. I was standing in the middle of it and jiraiya's body was lying in front of me and I said to Hidan

"You pick him up I brought him here." Hidan sighed and he said

"Fine." When I walked past him he was picking up jiraiya's body and I said

"I better not seen a mess when I get in there?" While Hidan was walking not trying to grab jiraya's body he said to me just when I got through the open door

"Don't worry Lilah I'll clean it up."


	9. Chapter 10

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 10 Leadership"

"The fight Nagato's puppet really was a pain using all those kido's at one was a little too much for me? I knew Danzo was going to be names 6th hokage and I knowing that creep he's had his eye of me the second I came here, his intentions for me I still don't know? I know they won't be good and I know for a fact that one of his men was watching my battle with Pain and no doubt heard all that I told him and Naruto. And seen Hidan as well, I did a very big mistake on my part I remembered Zetu and his abilities he probably heard and saw everything? When I got back to my place I wrapped myself in my black butler sheets on my couch and I was sulking in shame." Hidan looked a little confused when he questioned me

"Ah Lilah you alright?"

"No I have brought shame to myself." That's what I said to answer hidan's question to me and he asked another

"Shame how?" When I spoke to him I stood up and pocked my head out of the sheets and I looked a little upset

"You know Zetu right." Hidan answered my question to him

"Yeah, the guy kind of creeped my out why?"

"Well I told Pain, well actually Nagato about the war." Hidan looked more worried when he spoke

"Please don't tell you told him about Obito and Kabuto?" I started weeping as my response Hidan said to me

"Oh damn don't tell me there's more?" I said to Hidan

"I think Danzo might know too?"Hidan yelled at me like he would yell at kakuzu

"What the hell where you thinking Lilah? Kabuto isn't bad enough now you're even more of a target." I pouted like an anime character now that I can while Hidan kept yelling at me

"You're supposed to be smarter than anyone in this world? How could you let your damn guard down?" I complained to him

"I know I know." When I still talking I stood up off the couch and the sheet I was using fell on the ground around my feet and I was wearing a short robe

"it's so embracing I have no right to call myself a Naruto fan." Hidan noticed I was walking past him when I was still talking

"Now I can't show my face to the next anime convention?" Hidan questioned me while I was still walking

"Where are you going?" I answered his questioned when I was untying the robe and opened the sliding door to the back yard

"Going for a swim." Hidan repeated

"A swim?" As soon as I walked to my pool I took off my robe and I was wearing a two piece swimsuit just like rangiku did on bleach and I dived into the pool when hidan came out

"Lilah?" was what he said when I emerged from the water and pulled my hair back Hidan said to me again

"Lilah you cannot do this? "I said to hidan

"Five minutes? Go get a suit it's in the house." Hidan yelled at me

"No I'm not going to get a suit no are you crazy?" I spoke to hidan like I was surprised

"Oh when I recall I rejected you when you got in?" While Hidan was talking I started swimming backwards

"That was then this is different I'm not going to join you?" I stopped swimming and looked at him

"And why not?" Hidan started yelling at me like before and I didn't look surprised

"Your being persuade my psycho paths and I used to work under one of them, before you told me who he really was."

"Doesn't mean I can't stop living my life? I'm just not besides you know who fault it is in the first place right?" That's what I said when I did a few spins in the water I heard Hidan say to me

"Lilah will you please get out of the…" I looked confused when I looked at Hidan

"Why did you stop speak?" I didn't look surprised when I said

"There's someone behind me isn't there?" I saw Hidan nod his head yes and I said

"Is it someone I know?" Hidan said to me

"Oh yeah." I questioned him again

"Is it someone good?"Hidan said to me again

"I almost killed him." I turned round and looked surprised and said

"Asuma?" And I was right standing at the edge of the pool was Asuma and he said to me

"Hey Lilah it's been a while. "I leaned on the edge of the pool where he was and said

"It has. How did you know where I lived?" Asuma said to me with a slight smile on his face

"Shikamaru told me, he wasn't kidding about the size of this place. "I spoke to asuma again

"How's Tsunde doing?"

"Actually that's why I'm here?" I looked confused when he asked me that

"What they want me at the Kage summit?" That's what I questioned Asume while we were sitting on the porch chairs near my pool Hidan looked confused when he spoke

"But Lilah isn't a Kage? Why would they want her there?"

"I mean I'm honored but still?" that's the other question that I said to Asume when he handed me the letter and I took it when he spoke

"Apparently your knowledge is very important and the raikoge apparently know it too that's why he want you there." I said to him

"I see." I stood up when I was still speaking

"Very well I'll go." Hidan quickly said to me

"Lilah you can't be serious? You know the danger?"

"I do but I can't turn this down. Besides this could be very interesting?" That's what I said to Hidan looking at him. I wanted to make a good impressing so I decided to wear yuuko ichihara's Victorian style dress that I've seen a lot online and on several cosplay websites. I also wore the hat that went with it and I still wore my flower clip on my hair, when I got outside I opened up the umbrella that went with the dress not only that I was holding the spell casting staph in my other hand. I smiled and said

"Well ready to go?" Hidan was wearing the cloak I gave him he didn't look that happy when he spoke

"Why is He coming with us?" the person next to him was Shikamaru and he didn't look to happy either

"I'd like to know the same?" I whispered in Hidan's ear

"I told you I need you to stay here to protect jiraiya's body remember? I only trust you to do it Hidan." Hidan was barely blushed when I said that and he looked at shikamaru and said

"Look kid we both hate eachother but I've just been ask to stay here, looks like you'll be teaming with the sensai of yours." Shikamaru looked surprised when he saw Hidan leave

"I don't want anyone breaking into my house while I'm gone is the main reason." That's what I said to Shikamaru I started walking and I said to him

"We should get going Asuma is waiting for us?"

" The day turned into night myself Asuma and shikamaru were staying at an inn I was leaning on the edge of the open window looking at the moon filled with all the star and no clouds blocking there way. I was lost in thought then I heard Asuma's voice say to me

"Lilah are you feeling alright?" I turned to him and shikamaru playing this counties form of chest when I spoke to him

"Just a little nervous is all."Shikamaru was still playing when he spoke to me

"You nervous you seen to know everything? How can you be nervous?"

"This is a really big term of events, I didn't think I was so known? Well we'll see what happens wont we?" That what I thought to myself looking at the moon. The night quickly past it took a little while to get to the summit, from inside the entrance of the summit the gauds heard footsteps walking to them the guards looked series. From out of the shadows of the entrance Asuma came out as did shikamaru and Asuma spoke out

"We're not here to cause trouble." Shikamaru said to the guards

"We're here as escorts for Lilah." I walked past them and showed the guards my letter

"It's a fault for being late." One of the guards said to me

"You're not late at all Lady Lilah, the summit started a few minutes ago." The guard showed us the way to the summit, my heart was racing it felt like it was going to pop out.

" Meanwhile the summit was still going on Mefunai was speaking to the five kage

"It's very rare of all five kage to be convene in one location, what do you all say to this? Until the akasuki are disposed of why not establish the world's first ally shinobi forces of the five hidden villages?" the raikage questioned him

"An Ally shinobi force?" Donzo spoke out and said

"Yes that's an excellent idea we're perfectly in a state of emergency cooperation will be crucial now."

" This is going perfectly" was what he thought of to himself he saw one of the guards that was outside whisper something to Mefunai's ear and he stepped back Mefunai spoke to the guard

" Thank you for telling me." He spoke to the five hage again

"Moving forward with this plan a standardize chain of command will also be ideal. Further kayos must be avoided." Third Tsuchikage spoke out

"alright and whom do you purpose handing the rains to the ally forces too then?" Mefunai answered his question

"If the choice was left to you? You would all just argue therefore since you ab dined me to be a neutral party to be presided over you worthy of presiding over you, I would like to make this suggestion, I will deside who among you five kage is the most suitable to lead."

"This spells the end of Tsunde's era" was what Donzo thought of and a slight smile came on his face

"However." Was what Donzo heard Mefunai said and he continued speaking

"Since the leaf has the last jinchūriki the one containing the nine tails I feel how he is guarded will be the key, I would leave the Hokage to lead. But something quickly got my attention." Donzo barely tightened his grip on his left hand when Mefunai was still speaking

"For someone to lead the ally shinobi forces they need to know everything about the enemy, so I looked into it and found only one. Send her in" the doors started to open When Donzo turned to see who it was he was very surprised as where the other Kage and those that were pared with their kage as well. I started walking into the room by myself and the doors closed when I fully entered it the raikage quickly said

"You want that women to lead the shinobi forces you can't be serious. "I started speaking when I slowly started to point my staph directly at him

"If he wasn't I wouldn't be here right now. And if you would allow me to show you what I can do?" I saw the serious look in his eyes when the raikage spoke to me

"By all means." I was happy when he said that I narrowed my eyes to Donzo I quickly pointed my staph at him and the orb on it quickly used a transformation spell on him and turned Donzo into a ferret several people where very surprised and I started levitating him off his set up and down

"You inconsiderate back stabbing stealer." I changed him from a ferret to heartless from kingdom hearts Asuma quickly came up to me and said

"Lilah that's enough, I know you hate him you've proven your point." I sighed Donzo turned back to his normal form and fell on the ground he started to look very mad when he started to get up and I said to him while looking at my staph

" He said prove it and I did, the last form suited you." I looked at mefunai when I spoke to him

"Mefunai I'd like to know how you knew about me?" Mefunai answered my question

" From what I've heard someone from the hidden leaf village had incredible information on just about anything and anyone and had unique powers." I smiled when I spoke to him

" Your quite right on that one and you made a right choice too." When I was still talking I looked at Donzo with a serious look on my face

" Donzo here stole Shisui Uchiha's right eye. And made it his own" All the kage looked shocked Garra said out loud

"Shisui Uchiha's?" The Mizukage spoke out

"The man that was praised alongside with itachi one of the most gifted in visual praise jutsu?' I answered her

"That's right his jutsu let him enter the minds of others make them go through phantom experiences of his own choosing and manipulate them, his was so incredible his opposites went even aware of it. That's how he was able to manipulate the forth Mizukage." The Raikage quickly punched the table he sat in and he stood up and shouted

"How dare you!" Something quickly sprouted out of the ground and I know who it was

" Asuma Shikamaru." When White Zetsu sprouted out he spoke out

"Well hello there." The shinobi there was pared with their kage appeared near them the same was with Asume and shikamaru near me the raikage said

"One problem after another now what?" Donzo said to himself

"Is he one of the Akasuki?" I answered his question

"He is this haft of him is called white Zetsu, don't let him fool you it won't be easy taking him down he can sprout anyway he wants."

"Guess what Sasuke Uchiha is stuck in here I wonder where he could be hiding right now? Any guesses?" That's what White Zetsu questioned everyone and the raikage said

"What is all this?" Asuma barely looked at me when he spoke

"Looks right you were right as usual?"

"Shikamaru if things get out of hand get Lilah out of here. And I'll hold them then catch up with you two."

" Understood" Was what Shikamaru said to Asuma White Zetsu said out loud

"It's like a game of hide and seek, let's try to find Sasuka. Come on." The raikage quickly grabbed his neck with his hand he questioned White Zetsu

"Tell me where Sasuka Uchiha is? Give me an answer right now?!"

" Refuse to answer and I will show you no mercy."


	10. Chapter 9

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 9 Changed Fait"

"Lilah's star log day twenty three, I am not in pursuit of bringing back jiraiya with magic. You heard me right I realized that I can do so much more kido isn't the only thing I can do now, well besides Nico Robin's flower flower fruit powers of course. In order to bring back jiraiya I need to heal his body first, that part is easy bring his soul back is another story. I can't ask Hidan to help me I need Jiraiya to stay who he is, but it'll take time. I don't know if I have that much of? Now that Kabuto has his eyes set on me and he isn't the only one, from what Hidan told me Pain started to get an inters in my abilities and I fear the same for Obito. Despite him wearing that mask of his I could tell he was very shocked that I was able to actually harm him, the Great War is going to start soon so I need to spend most of my time on jiraiya. And all this magic isn't enough to bring me back to my world I've tried everything, Kabuto is the only one that can bring me back and knowing him he won't, well not until Orochimaru comes back maybe that'll change? Lilah signing off." I ended the log and placed my phone on the top of my desk and I walked to my book shelf looking for a certain spell book

"Let's see, here it is." Was what I said when I grabbed a midlevel spell book and started opening its pages

"Hidan start pouring it." I said that when I turned around in the middle of the room was jiraiya's body on top of a pentagram, his hands where together like he was praying and Hidan was in front of the pentagram holding a large glass bottle of light orange liquid and he said

"On the ground? You sure?" was what he questioned when he held the bottle in front of him and I answered his question

"Make sure you pour it on the pentagram and it'll do the rest."

"If you say so?" where the four words that Hidan said when he started pouring the liquid on the pentagram and it started to fill in every part of the lines and the entire circle, when the liquid was completely empty from the bottle Hidan took a few steps back. The pentagram started glowing when the liquid was completed, I held my staph in front of the orb on it started glowing the same color as the liquid and I held the open book in my other hand. I started saying the incantation

"By earth and water, air and by fire. May you hear this wish, sources of life and light. Sources of the day and of the earth, I invoke you here. Heal his body and mind." The pentagram light started to increase Hidan started to look surprised as did I, we both saw Jiraiya's started healing from the injuries that one of the pain's inflicted on him. I said to Hidan

"Well how do you like that?" Hidan said to me

"Yeah but you still need to bring back is soul?"

"I know how translating it is the problem?" That's what I said to him when I put down the book and grabbed an golden Egyptian spell book the book of Amun-Ra the book of the living the same book from the Mummy I used the same key to open it Hidan was looking at the book when he questioned me

"What kind of language is this?"

"It's Egyptian, this is what pisses me off the most." Hidan repeated

"Egyptian? Why does it piss you off?" I sighed when I answered him

" Egyptian is one of the hardest languages to read, this is ancient writing. Though this being a replica of the movie prop it'll actually work here."

"So you can't read it?" Was what he questioned me

"I can it's just going to take some time to translate it and speak it in its language."

"No wonder you said it'll take some time?" That's what I heard Hidan say to me when I placed the book on the desk and the light on the pentagram started fading and I heard his voice more when I walking to my coat rack

"Hey wait didn't you say Pain and Konan are coming to the leaf soon?" I grabbed quickly grabbed my witches cloak and wrapped it around my body and turned around

"That's right, Hidan how much did you tell Pain about me?" I saw Hidan rubbing the back of his head with his hand when he answered my question to him

"Well um. Those arms of yours for starters not even someone like Pain has ever heard of anyone having that power." I started pulling up hair up when I questioned him

"Anything else I should know Hidan?"

"I didn't know what to call it when we first meet, but I told him about your Kido abilities. That's what got him the most interested in you." That's what I heard him say to me when I finished pulling up my hair and I questioned him again

"So it wasn't because I look Orochimaru?" I saw Hidan barely laugh to avoid the question I asked him and I said

"I'll take that as a yes then?" I started walking past Hidan at a fast pace and said

"let's get going." Was what I said to hidan when he followed behind me I wanted to see something that might help Naruto, I wanted to give him Itchigo's sword along with his powers they both share the same strength so I know it'll work. But the outcome of it, it might be too much for him and the nine tails to handle? It's Naruto though he can handle it, and if he goes out of control I'm the only one that can stop him.

"Meanwhile in the leaf village Naruto was battling agenized the real Pain and his remaining other and the real Pain spoke to Naruto

"I must say you are truly strong Naruto, this is the fare lest that Pain has ever pushed." Naruto Barely looked surprised when he heard him say that Pain held his hand in front of him and spoke

"But no more universal pull." Naruto was surprised his body started to pull to the two Pains, the one that was pulling Naruto was surprised he saw someone run past him and pushed Naruto to the ground on his back

"How?" Was what the Main Pain questioned Naruto opened his eyes and was surprised when he spoke out

"Lilah?" I was standing above him still wearing my witches cloak and I smiled at him and said

"Don't think you'll have all the fun to yourself now Naruto?" I took the hoody of the cloak down and I faced the two pains Naruto started to stand up when he questioned me

"Lilah don't underestimate them, they're pretty damn strong." He was surprised when I tossed him itchigo's sword to him and he caught it in his hands and I said to him without looking at him

"Don't underestimate me either Naruto?"

"So you're Lilah? I didn't think you would be close by? You really do look like Orochimaru?" I slowly lifted my hand up in front of me when I spoke

"And I know your dying to see my powers, and this ability is called kido." The tip of my two fingers started glowing and giving off goldesh yellow energy and I spoke out

" Bakudo number 61 Rikujōkōrō" Just like that I summoned six thin, wide beams of light that slam the other pain's midsection, holding him in place and he yelled out

" What kind of jutsu is this?" the Main pain said

" Kido you say how fascinating?" I quickly held out my hand in front of me I saw the main Pain running at me and I quickly said

" Hado number 88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō." Just like that I quickly fired a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy resulting in a truly enormous explosion Naruto was very shocked when the beam quickly ended and I was catching my breath Naruto spoke to me

"Lilah are you…" I interrupted him

"Don't worry about me I'm fine, I'm more worried about you." I saw the Pain that was coming at me land on the ground on his feet and the other pain was destroyed due to the blast

"She's worried about me rather than herself?" That's what Naruto thought to himself when he was looking at me and I spoked out to the remaining while catching my breath Pain

"Nagato you need to stop this, if you keep at this you'll die." I noticed that Pain was surprised when I spoke that name and Naruto repeated that name

"Nagato? That's his real name?"

" What we're seeing is a puppet being control all the pains where being controlled by one person, Nagato uzumaki the leader of the Akatsuki." When I was speaking still I started crossing my arms in front of me

"However whom you call Madara pushed him to form the akatsuki, they both share the same intentions. But Madara uses anger to manipulate and control those around him, that's how he was able to control Sasuke." Naruto was quickly surprised and shocked when he spoke out

"What no way?" I spoke out three words

"Now Doce Fleur." With that cherry blossom pedals flew past pain and twenty human arms quickly sprouted out of his body and quickly held onto him

"Naruto I laid earlier, the main reason why I'm here because I didn't want Hinata to fight pain and die in front of you. That would release the nine tails and would really cause some damage." That's what I said to Naruto when he was still surprised at what I said to him he wasn't the only one that was surprised, when pain spoke he almost sounded surprised as Naruto did

"You know quite a lot don't you Lilah?" I spoke back to him

"You can say I know way too much? Naruto." I turned to Naruto and I drew out my spell casting cast and pointed it in front of his face and I continued speaking to him

"I think you should see thing for yourself, what would have been if I didn't show up the way I did. I think you'll be a little happy with the results? But more importantly I was HIM to talk to you." the orb of the staph started to glow white Naruto's eyes started to go blank and he passed out on the ground. When he did that I was facing Pain and I spoke out

"You know where to take him, Naruto will know what to do when he wakes up." When pain released the grip of the arms he was surprised, what he was seeing the Hidan picking up Naruto

"Hidan?" was what he said to Hidan and he spoke back to him

"Oh Sir great to see you again, I'd love to stay and chat but I have my orders at the moment. When he finished speaking he vanished just like the how ninja's normal word and I spoke to pain while I was starting to untie my cloak with my free hand

"Nagato I don't want to do this, your starting to reach your limit Konan thinks the same way too." My cloak was off my body and it flew up by the wind, stead of wearing my normal school uniform I was wearing ruki's soul reapers uniform from bleach. I was still speaking

"I know why you hate this village, I know your pain and where it started as well." When I was walking forward I saw Pain barely started walking backwards

"And I don't want to harm that body you're controlling, I know how much Yahiko means to you Nagato."

"Just shut up!" Was what Pain quickly shouted when he started charging at me with a rod in his hand, I quickly blocked his swing with my staph I spoke to him with a serious look on my face

" No you're going to listen, you owed Yahiko your live and gave you this dream. That's the reason why you kept his body you didn't want to leave him behind, even in death you still considered Yahiko a true leader. That's the real reason you used his body as your counterpart to command the Akasuki." When I said that I quickly removed one of the rods on pains body and dropped it on the ground and quickly jumped back and landed on the ground on his two feet

"Just who the hell are you? And how do you know so much about me?" Was the question he asked him with a serious look on his face and I answer his question

"You can thank Orochimaru and Kabuto there the ones that brought me into this world of yours." I quickly put my hands together like I was about to do a hand sign and I spoke out again

"And there's nothing that can ever surprise me while I'm still trapped here." I cupped both my middle fingers with pointer fingers and I quickly said

"Bakudo number 99 Kin." Where the last words I said with that the kido ties Pains arms on the back in addition to wrapping the spiritual fabric around the entire body, and continues to pin Pain with spiritual fabric stacked to the ground around Pain with several iron shafts in an "X" shape. While I put my hands down I started walking to pain while I was struggling to get free and I said to him

"Don't bother not even the nine tails or someone Obito or orochimaru can break free from this sealing Kido." When I reached him I crouched down to his level and reached out my hand to him and pain quickly yelled out to me

"What do you think you're doing?"

"This isn't what jirayia wanted to see what you have become, Naguto listen well to what I'm about to say because it involves this country of yours and the pursuit of your dream and or Obito's as well." Pain stopped his struggles and was interested in what I was saying, while I was talking I was pulling out the rods one by one

" Obito will declare a Great War agenized all the nations, he will also have Kabuto's help by performing the reanimation jutsu. When you die you will be reanimated along with the other deseeded akasuki members, however yours won't be the only one that Kabuto brings back lots of deseeded known through generations and people that most known and loved."

"What about Jirayia sensai?" I just smiled at him as my response

"You as well?" was what Pain said to me, most of his rods where on the ground and there were only two more rods left on his body I said to him

"I maybe descended from Orochimaru, but I am not like him I can't use jutsu. I can use magic the only problem is finding his soul, I want him to be the same too. And not being controlled by anyone." When I said that I took one rod out and dropped it on the ground, and the kido quickly vanished on him I was holding the last rob before I pulled it out and pain asked me a question

"Lilah who will win the war." I smiled and answered his last question

"I have no doubt in my mind it'll be Naruto." When I pulled out the last rod pain closed his eyes and had a slight smile in his face just like Jirayia did, I stood up with the rod in my hand and I looked at it and smiled.

"I'll pray on your behalf." I said that just after the green specks of lights started raining down

"Naruto, well done Hidan." I turned around and smiled

"I think you earned yourself a desert lunch wouldn't you say?" I was speaking to hidan that was near me and he said

"I was hoping that you would say that Lilah."


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 11 Unlocked"

"I wasn't surprised at what I was witnessing, and on top of that I was there in person. I also witness the raikage killing the White Zetsu clone, I couldn't stay long and I knew the reason why as well. More importantly I didn't wasn't to take the risk of Obito seeing me, I knew I shouldn't have but I told the Raikage where to find Sasuka and what to expect from him. What to use when he's fighting him and his team as well, I also told the Mizukage what to do when she encountered Sasuka. I used my staph her a transportation spell on myself along with Asuma and Shikamaru my summoning a pentagram under our feet and it started glowing, I told them I couldn't stay long for personal reasons. Just before I left I showed Donzo his future and final battle, by using the orb on my staph just like I did with Naruto. My main reason was to bring back jiraiya and possibly Konan instead of Shisui, I knew it wouldn't be long between hers and obito's battle. Of course I thanked Asuma and Shikamaru for escorting me, I didn't want to waste any time. I didn't waste any second understanding Egyptian, no breaks and too keep myself awake I had a lot of red bull it help keep my energy. I also had to keep my focus on jiraiya's body in case it started rioting if he left the pentagram that was still activated to keep him preserved, the only time that I was this serious about anything was when I met Hayao Miyazaki when I was fourteen I was so excited when I shook his head, I kind of passed out I was a shamed of myself only I real fan would do something like that. Now that was something let me tell ya, I understood Japanese and Spanish even Greek. Egyptian is another I never bothered to understand it when I was in high school, I thought I wouldn't need it? Boy was I wrong? I help get things faster Hidan offered to help despite that I told him I didn't need it, right now I could use all the help I could get. Above all else when Tsunade wakes up I wanted to be there and tell her what she missed, also I know how much she'll be hungry too. To me it felt like I was studying for days when it was actually just hours, I'm still not used to the time difference here. I needed to help the leaf village I wanted to do my part in helping repairing it, so I took a break from jiraiya. I had to still do all my research, When me and Hidan left I brought my Egyptian English translator book so I won't be slacking off to something that important, Hidan was also my pack maul he was carrying several of food I made for Tsunde and on top of it was my spell casting staph. I decided to wearing Lisa Fukuyama's witch outfit from Girls Bravo I thought it would be perfect, I still wore my flower clip on me hair of course. And in case someone tries to get in my house while I'm out I sealing the room where jiraiya was in, on the outside it doesn't appear to be a door when actually there is. I was happy to see Tsunde again I told Hidan to help with repairing the village while I was talking with Tsunde, while I was speaking with her she was eating down the meals I made her. I also told her about the shinobi forces and that I was leading the, boy that shocked her a lot. I didn't wasn't the position I told her that I wanted her to lead instead of me, Tsunde knew very well why I couldn't. More importantly I told her what happened to Donzo. I didn't want to tell her but, I told her of the outcome of Sasuke and what Madara plans to do with him, to make matters words I told that that he knows about me Zetsu watch my battle with pain and listen to what I told him about the war and everything. He even heard about Kabuto as well, I could tell she was very worried. Someone like me comes once in a lifetime to these people, the knowledge that I know is extremely valuable to anyone.

"After that talk with Tsunde I was studying more Egyptian from the book of Amun-Ra, I watched Hidan help out with the construction. He's never done anything like this before which was the funny part of course, I was watching not far and sitting on top of a large perfectly stacked pile of building wood.

"That's one interesting looking book." Was what I heard someone say to me from behind, I knew who it was. I couldn't help but turn around and I said one work

"Kakashi?" I was surprised to see, well it was my first time actually seeing him this close and he spoke to me again looking more closely at the book

"What kind of language is that?" I answered his question when I looked at the book again

"It's Egyptian." Kakashi repeated the last word I said when he sat down next to me

" Egyptian? Never heard of it before?"

"I'm not surprised, I only know a little." That's what I said to him when I held out a translator book in my other hand

"This translator book is helping me understand it more." Kakashi asked me another question one that I expected

"Can I take a look?" I handed him the book and said to him

"Sure, knock yourself out." He took it out of my hand and I watch him looking through the pages and I said to him

"Are you because Tsunde asked you to look after me while I'm in the village?"

"You're very sharp, it's actually killing two birds with one stone." That's what he said when he was still looking through the pages and I said to him with a slight puzzled look on my face

"You wanted to see me? What did you want to talk about?"

"Your fight with Madara." Where the four words he said to me while I was speaking to him I was still looking through the book and I turned to the next page

"I'd had a feeling you would ask that question? Well I'm immune to all forms of jutsu, something sharingan has no effect on me. That's how I was able to actually harm him."

"I didn't think it's possible, this is the first I've heard of something like this." That's what Kakashi said to me when he looked at me and I looked back at him when I spoke

"Not only that I cancel out any form of chakura, and I know that's very rare. Tsunde can't touch me because of that."

"So in other words if Naruto where to touch you." I interrupted his question to me and answered it

"His chakura would be cancelled out and the nine tails will have control, that didn't happen the first time we met. That confuses me the most?" I started to raise my hand to him and asked him a question

"If you don't believe me? Touch me and find out for yourself?" I could tell that h was nervous when I asked him that then I heard Hidan's voice yell at me

"Hey Lilah you said you would help out, get your damn ass over here?!" I quickly looked at hidan with a serious look on my face and he looked nervous and I said one word

"Fine." When I said that I held my spell casting staph in front of me and the orb on it started glowing and I spoke out

"I'm doing it my way."

"Ah oh." Was what Hidan said. With that I summoned a very giant pentagram under the ground that spread out for at least mostly though the village and it started glowing and I started speaking

"Now let's see how do I want to do this? New York might be a little too much for you people? And Tokyo is to extreme too? What to do what to do? So many choices?" I didn't realize the spell was taking effect when I said those two cities like New York, right now it's Tokyo I was still thinking which would be perfect it also had to fit the Naruto theme too which was harder. Kakashi stood up and looked around what I did as did everyone else

"Is this Lilah's home?" That's what Hidan thought to himself when he was looking at me I smiled when I got an idea and said

"I know." The building started changing again so did the surrounding I picture the town that itchigo from bleach lived karakura town mixed with the hidden leaf village the era was now around the late 19th century, the hokage monuments still stood of course

"There this should do nicely? I'm a little bit for comfy" that's what I said when I put the staph back down

"What did you do?" That's what Kakashi said to me and I answered his question

"I just made things a little homier for me, and I repaired all the damage as well. It's no jutsu what you witness was pure magic. Besides this era of yours could use a little more around 22nd century to help with improvement? Everything is still here it's just a little more advanced is all."

"22nd century?" That's what Kakashi thought of when he saw me get up and I spoke

"I should get going myself? Hidan we're leaving, get my stuff."

"Day turned into night faster than I thought, I almost completed my studies of Egyptian it took a few days though but I was happy about it. The person that was most happy about it was Hidan apparently he likes my company, in any form mostly with contact. By that I mean hugging he knows what will happy but the physio didn't care, he was getting bored and I told him he could pray in the ground I knew his version of praying. And it involved blood and that's not going to happen, I know he still worships Jasin lately he's being enamored with me and it's a little weird by my standards. To get a little freedom I told him to go out for a bit about two hours, it was the usual kill anyone with a bounty or criminals was the deal with him and me. Just like before he quickly ran out the front door leaving it wide open again, letting out the AC which I told him not to do. And he'll pay for it when he gets back of course I'll make sure of that, don't you worry."

"A little after that I had my feet in the pool, I was wearing a while sun dress with my flower clip still in my hair and I was playing the leaf whistle. I learned how to from friends and the internet I only learned how so I can play Oracion from Pokémon, and that's what I was playing. No matter how many times I listened to it on YouTube it made me happy, well the lugia's song made me happy as well but still. Can't blame someone for liking it right? More importantly it reminded me of home, my real home that's where the music was made after all. While I was still playing a calming breeze came and a few leafs dropped on the surface of the pool water, when I finished playing the last note I put the leaf down and barely smiled looking down at my reflection in the water. Watching the leafs and the cherry blossom pedals passing by, then something got my attention I noticed the water barely vibrated and it stopped.

"Not even gen jutsu has no effect on me, I'll give you credit though?" That's what I said when I stood up and got my feet out of the water and I turned around

"Are you looking for trouble?" The person that I was speaking to was Obito that was standing on top of the roof, when he spoke to me he jumped down and landed on his feet

"Actually I'm not." I interrupted him, by holding my spell casting staph in front of me and pointing it at him and I spoke to him

"If you're here to talk fine, if you try anything I'll turn you into an ash."

"Well how scary, and don't worry I'm only here to talk." When he said the he barely pushed my staph away from his face and I spoke to him almost like a question

"Just like you wanted to talk to Naruto in the land of iron, right?" I heard Obito chuckle when he spoke to me again

"Very good you really do know everything about us don't you Lilah?"

"Then take the mask off I already know what you look like Obito?" That's what I said to him when I started to lower my staph and he said to me

"I think I'll pass on that, and yes your right it's about what you said to pain or rather Naguto? You're the one that told him about the war and helped Naruto to get him to betray me? That's not what fascinated me that most no, you said Kabuto would help out with the Akasuki." I barely took a step back when I interrupted him

"Let me guess he already made contact with you? And showed you the reanimation jutsu?"

"I already know that you knew a lot, but I didn't think you knew every single detail even the part about Sasuke." I started to tighten my grip on my staph, when I questioned him I started to have a serious look on my face

"You didn't come here just to talk didn't you? What do you really want?"

"I knew this wouldn't be easy since you're the only one that can actually harm me?" he noticed a glow from under him, when he looked down he saw that he was under a pentagram and he said

"What?" I quickly swung my staph to the right and the lightness increased Obito quickly got out of it and the pentagram summoned a demon hand and it went back into the circle and it vanished and I spoke out to him

"Your right about this not being easy." When I finished speaking I tapped the end of my staph to the ground the pool water quickly started gushing up and it formed a sundae of water from above and it appeared that we were in the bottom of the ocean, the water started graining out and the sand remained. The area we were in was now wakomundo from bleach and we were outside Las Noches and I said to Obito

"You're the very first shinobi to even step foot in wakomundo, you should be quite honored?"

"wakomundo you say, how interesting?" Was what Obito said to me I pointed my staph at him when I spoke to him directly

"You're really plan was to take me as an advantage again the ally forces?"

"You're not wrong, but you're not right either?" Before I knew it Obito's arm was around my neck and I was trying to pull him off, the one that I was talking to was a shadow clone and Obito continued to speak to me

"Something tells me you know what drove me to this path, so I don't need to explain my actions."

"I believe you'll be far more useful to me than Sasuke." That's what I heard him say whispering in my ear and I spoke out to him still struggling

"You already have Sasuke under your control?" I was about to strike him with my staph and his other hand quickly grabbed my wrist and squeezed it hard enough to lose my grip on it and it fell on the ground

"Besides you'll just dispose of me when your, when I'm not longer useful to you?"

"Oh on the contrary." When he was still speaking to me I felt his hand under my chin and he turned my head making me look at him while he was still talking

"You're just as useful to me as Zetsu."

"You owe your life to Zestu." That's what I said to him while he was speaking to me the area started turning back into the forest outside of the leaf village and miles away from my house

"So you know about that too, I'm very surprised I haven't told that to anyone?"

"Hey that hurts. You're going to break it." I quickly said that when his grip on my wrist tightened up more, I knew what he was trying to do. With my free hand I started reaching to the center of my chest and grabbed out a whistle a lot like those alert whistles, I took a deep breath and quickly blew out it as loud as I could. Obito started to lift my feet of the ground and the whistle fell on the ground and he questioned me

"What did you just do?" I just smiled at him as my response, with that he quickly dodged a swing from a blade by jumping high up in the air and he landed on the trees. Of course he still had me captive and I said to the person

"Told you the whistle would come in handy?" The person I was talking too was Hidan, he was spinning his sword in his hand while he was speaking

"That you did, I thought it would be Kabuto again?" his hand stopped spinning the blade and he was still speaking when he looked up at me and Obito

"I didn't expect this?"

"Hidan, you be trade the Akasuki and join with this women did you?" Was what Obito questioned Hidan and he answered back

"Actually Lilah gave me the offer, you people thought I died along with Kakuzu?"

"To be honest with you Lilah here is a much better superior than you or Pain."

"Hidan get me out of this, now." That's what I said to him when I was still struggling out of Obito's arm and hidan said to me when jumped onto a tree branch

"Don't worry that pretty face of yours, I heard ya the first time."

"Now reap Kazeshini." When he spoke those three words when Kazeshini is released it takes the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. He quickly came at Obito and started swinging both scythes at him and he dodged everything swing instead of letting them pass through them

"I can't faze through his attacks while I have Lilah with me, and he knows it." Obito thought that to himself while he was still avoiding the swings and he was still thinking to himself

"I can't keep this up my chakura is getting weak." I quickly shouted at Hian

"Now Hidan!"

"On it." When Hidan spoke he pointed out his hand

"Bakudo number 63 Sajō Sabaku."Right after he said that he closed his hand into a fist and calls forth yellow energy, taking a form of very thick rope. Which bounded Obito's upper body causing him to release his grip of me and I started falling I quickly held my hand in front of me and I spoke out

"Bakudo number 37 Tsuriboshi." With that I created a ball of blue energy which fires out six ropes from its center. As the ropes attach themselves to nearby sturdy objects in this case the trees, the energy in the center solidifies into a flat elastic-like cushion. It caught my fall just before I fell on the ground, then I fell through on the ground not as hard and the kido quickly broke off and I was catching my breath while I was holding the center of my chest. Hidan came down and he helped me up off the ground


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 12 Revived and Alive"

"Obito's attempted to capture me when Hidan showed up the way he did, and if he showed up it means his battle Konan is alright begun. She said she would support Naruto in any way she could and just like Jiraiya I need her body just after it died in order to bring her back, the war is going to start soon I know that very well. That's not a good part of me though, I want to fight to show that I'm more than just information. That's my downfall, when the war starts I'll be taken to the safe house where the feudal lord will be at that's what Tsunde told me, I would do it under one condition of course. I wanted my own safe house so I can keep the soul retrieval ceremony in tack that was my real reason the reason I told her was that the lord would be in more danger if I was near them. But before all that happened I had to wait until Konan died before I could get moving, just like before when I went to the hidden rain village I used my teleportation spell. It was going to be a little hard to find her body, I haven't perfected walking on water while I perfect other water and ice type spells. That would help a lot, the more important one was finding her I mean it was easy to find jiraiya it shouldn't be that hard to find Konan?"

"Just like before when I was in the hidden rain village was wearing a witches cloak along with my spell casting staph in my hand, and I was running on the pavement on the ground. As soon as I saw the water up ahead I didn't stop running instead I pointed the staph in front of me and the orb on it started to glow a frost color and I spoke out

"Path of frost." When I took one step on the water's surface it quickly froze up and it continued doing that when I was running forward making a path of ice behind me as I kept on going. While I was still running I was looking around the surrounding making sure I was going the right way, and I was also making sure no one was following from behind. I quickly stopped moving as did the ice under my feet I was catching my breath when I reached my destination I took a deep breath and pointed my staph in front of me again the orb started glowing again this time it was an ocean like glow and I spoke out

"I command the gates of water to open, once more." The water started vibrating and slowing started to make an opening like when you open a very large gate and I questioned myself

"You did this once Lilah you can do it again?" the opening started to get closer to the bottom and I looked down into it and said with a surprised look on my face

"She didn't hit the bottom yet?" I held my hand up that was holding the staph and the water started to rise up I started to rotate it counter clock wise a few times I started to look nervous and sweat barely came down the side of my face, the water started to close itself back up and in front of my was Konan's body still bleeding. She was in a large water orb just like jiraiya, I was revealed that I came just after Obito left. When I got back to my place, I quickly turned my attention to jiraiya before Tsunde and the other got here. The pentagram increased it's brightness and I was holding the book of Amun-Ra and I started saying the spell in Egyptian, I did the same with konan's body that was next to his I healed her body as well. When I finished the spell the pentagram stopped glowing and I noticed that nothing happened

"It didn't work?" That's what I questioned myself when I looked at the book again and I was looking through the words in it and I questioned myself again

"Did I use the wrong spell?" I heard a slight groan, that caused me to look up and my eyes widened with shock and surprise. I saw Jiraiya's eyes slowly open, as did Konan's. I smiled with a relief look on my face, I didn't realize a tear came down my right eye. When Jiraiya stood up he was rubbing the side of his head and started speaking

"Oh man what happen?"

"Master Jiraiya?" He heard a female voice say to him when he looked to his left he was barely surprised when he said one work

"Konan?" He started to stand up as did Konan Jiraiya turned around to see me standing near them when I spoke to them I smiled

"Welcome back to the living."

"The living?" That's what Jiraiya repeated and he questioned me

"Who are you, and how did you bring me back?" Konan asked almost the same question

"I'd like to know that as well?" I put the book down and answered there question

"Jiraiya you've been dead for a while, I preserved your body and healed it. I did the same for Konan here just after her battle in the hidden rain village. And to answer your first question my name is Lilah Rose Fumizuki and I brought you two back with magic no jutsu."

" I explained everything to them, Konan was happy to be reunited with her old master. Jiraiya was surprised when he got a better look at me, he said I looked a lot like orochimaru. I told the both of them I'm descended of him and I told the real reason why, that shocked them the most. I told them both not to reveal themselves till after the war started, I didn't leave out Hidan in this either. I told and instructed all three of them everything that was being reanimated and who was fighting who in the war, before we left I had both Jiraiya and konan in disguise. Well more like wearing masks and cloaks hiding their hair and bodies, Jiraiya wanted to know how Naruto was doing. I told him I'll answer more questions when we get to the safe house, I knew there wasn't a use for the house anymore when I stepped out it. It quickly vanished into thin air as did the cherry blossom trees that surrounded the area and the fence as well, I still had my spell casting staph on me and all my spell books in my bag that Hidan was caring on him. I wore my normal school uniform again with my flower clip still on the right side of my head, around my shoulders was a black sorceress's cloak. I tapped the ground near me with the end of the staph and a very large pentagram quickly appeared on the ground and it started glowing I held up the staph with my hand and I spoke out a spell

"The door to the material world opens….. And the path of the mirror leads straight to the place I desire." Everyone started to levitate off the ground including myself, and then all four of us started falling down into the portal that was made by the pentagram. And in just second we all arrived to the safe house area where I said I wanted to be the pentagram that brought all of us here quickly closed up and we started walking and I said directly to Jiraiya and Konan

"Remember don't take off the masks till we get in." I saw the two of them nod their heads yes once to me, when we entered the entrance to it there was a total of eight guards near the area and two on top of the building

"You don't really need them do you Lilah?" That's what I heard Hidan question to me when we were still walking to the door and I answered him

"No, but I can't turn them all down?"

"As soon as we got in the place Jiraiya and Konan took off their disguises, then I laid out what your plan would be. Hidan's battle will be fighting along shikamaru and his squad at the coast agenized kakuzu, he didn't argue with me about it and he was his partner after all. I told him Asuma was going to be there as well and he needed to work with him, I told Jiraiya and Konan they'll be joining them. I also told him who's going to be there and what will happen. I told them I would deal with the Gedo Statue and Obito on my own, Konan said it was too dangerous for me to do that. She did die by her hands after all, I told her all what I can do and from the fact I can actually harm him."

"Meanwhile the sun was starting to set at the coast line battle, Hidan was fighting agenized Kakuzu along with the other reanimated shinobi. Jiraiya and Konan where wearing the cloaks I gave them hiding their faces when they were battling as well, from below the shores shikamaru binded his shadow with Obito's and said tohim

"You use the nine tails chakura baring Ginkaku and Kinkaku to their fullest effect on the line. Now that you're threw with them you want to seal there nine tail chakura inside the monstrous creator of yours."

"So there are some smart ones in the ally forces after all." That's what Obito said to shikamaru and he spoke back to him

"Am I wrong?" Obito spoke back to him and said

"Its true shame that you're my enemy." Shikamaru said to him

"So that monster is? No way." When he said that the Gedo Statue quickly down at him when shikamaru turned around I quickly got in front of him and pointed my staph in front of me and the orb on it quickly glowed and I quickly chanted a spell

"By the power of earth, air, fire, water, and spirit, I beg of thee protect me from the dangers that threaten me. By the power of three times three so mote it be, so mote it be, so mote it be." Right before the statue's foot stomped on me and shikamaru, a very powerful and bright light quickly came out of the orb of my staph and it caused the statue to crash into the water making a giant wave heading too us and everyone on the shore. I held my staph out to the water and the orb glowed it's color and the wave quickly stopped and returned to his normal state, when I spoke out I started to lower my hand that I was holding my staph

"I'm glad I came here just in time."

"Lilah what are you doing here you do know that Akasuki are after you as well?" Shikamaru questioned that to me when looked at him getting up the statue quickly got up and roared out just before it turned to smoke and vanished. I looked where Obito was and he was gone

"He's gone and with the chakura as well." That's what I said, then I heard jiraiya's voice

"At least you stopped that thing Lilah?" Shikamaru quickly turned around and was very shocked to see jiraiya standing on the ledge with konan and he was still speaking

"That should count for something?"

"Master Jiraiya?" Those where the two words he said when he looked at him and continued speaking

"You brought him back?" I answered his question to me

"That's right, it took a while to bring back is soul though. What you're seeing is the real jiraiya in flesh and blood. The same with Konan as well" Suddenly my vision started to get blurry, I'd get go of my staph just when I was falling forward and shikamaru quickly caught me and looked worried when he questioned me

"Lilah are you alright?" He quickly realized I didn't look so good, like I was running a fever. I couldn't make out what he was saying either when I started blacking out he was yelling out, and just like that I closed my eyes and blacked out completely.

"I felt like I was surrounded in darkness, I started to open my eyes looking at a tent's ceiling light. And I found myself on a hospital like bed above the sheets and my arm on and IV, and I saw my staph near me on leaning on the wall.

"Oh good your up." I knew who that voice belonged too and I looked at the person

"Shizune?" with that she helped me up, I still wasn't feeling well when I questioned her

"What happened where am I?" Shizune answered my question when he was feeling my temperature on my forehead

"You're at the medical encampment, you where casting too many of those spells. Your body couldn't handle it and it shut down." I questioned her again when she puts her hand away from my forehead

"Are THEY here?" Shizune barely smiled when she stood all the way up

"Yes, there outside waiting to come here. They were really worried about you."

"You informed that Jiraiya is alive haven't you." That's what I asked her and she answered back

"I have, Hidan told us all the details." I spoke to here again when she went out of the tent

" I see."


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 13 Target and great weapon"

"I could have used Nico Robin's flower flower fruit agenized the Gedo Statue? But instead I used a protection spell, and I used a powerful resurrection spell to bring back both Konan and Jiraiya. And adding the protection spell and water spell was too much for my body to handle, it caused me to pass out. Thanks to Shikamaru and some others I think took me to the medical encampment so Shizune could see what was wrong with me, Jiraiya, Konan and Hidan of course came along. Everyone was very shocked to see Jiraiya alive and well, they were more shocked to see two Akasuki members or should I say former members. Hidan's been with me the longest, and I was still out cold so he spoke on my behalf. This was taken place during the night a few hours after the sun set completely."

"While I was still asleep on the hospital like bed, a cloud shinobi walked into the tent. This shinobi was standing near me, however this person was really a zetsu clone that took on this person's appearance. When he grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm up, his arm started to revert to its normal form, but quickly stopped when he let go of me. His arm started to turn back to its pervious form before he touched me, it wouldn't me easy touching me since all for of chakura is erased the longer I stay in contact with that person. The clone walked out of the tent making sure he wasn't seen, when he walked out Shizune came in the tent and that was around the time I started coming too."

"Shizune wasn't kidding when he said everyone was worried about me? When I took the IV out of my arm Hidan pulled be off the bed and started spinning me around a few times and I was screaming

"Hidan put me down, this isn't such a good idea?" With that Hidan stopped spinning I was starting to see stars because he was spinning too fast Jiraiya placed his hand on my shoulder and said to me

"Glad your awake Lilah."

"Glad to be awake." That's what I said to him when I smiled at him while I was fixing my messy hair that Hidan caused. I should make him do it, but something tells me I'll regret it later? Shizune and Sakura where dying to know how I brought jiraiya back to life without the use of jutsu, it's not like they can perform magic I might as well show them how."

" I was outside drawing a large pentagram that lisa uses from girls bravo the size was three times bigger than me, everyone was watching me finishing drawing it with choke. When I stood up I grabbed my spell casting staph, this time it was different it looked more like the staph that Yamuraiha from Magi uses. I held it in front of me and the orb on it started to glow and I said to everyone that was watching

"Listen carefully, if you want to participate please keep your arms and legs outside of the pentagram." Right after I said that I tapped the end of the staph on the ground on the pentagram and it started glowing and I started chanting a summoning spell

"By the powers of day and by the powers of night help me summon the prefect hound for me." Sakura quickly spoke out and said

"Did she just saw hound?" The center of the pentagram quickly grew brighter and something started forming and it kept growing bigger and bigger forming a k9 like body. It stood three stories high when the glowing on the creator stopped everyone was surprised and shocked at the same time, the thing a summoned was a demon hound a lot like the ones from black butler. When it was completed the hound started howling, giving off faint shockwaves in the surrounding area everyone was covering their ears.

"That's enough Pluto." That's what the hound heard me say and yes I did name him Pluto, I thought it would be funny. The hound quickly stopped howling, explained to everyone what he was. They were all shocked to see a real demon hound, and I told them I named him Pluto I didn't tell them why glad I didn't. Pluto wasn't that fond of Hidan, I was actually surprised about that. Maybe where Hidan will end up will be worse than hell, I guess it's possible in this world of theirs? I also explained how the pentagram works and how to use it, I only told them protection spells like the one I used to save shikamaru. And a few others like barriers and healing spell, the ones that where most interested where sakura and Shizune since they were part of the medical field I couldn't say no as too how to perform a powerful healing spell. Before I did that I send Pluto back where he came from he knew the reason why I summoned him and he loves that attention of it, Hidan of course was happy that he was gone animals aren't really fond of him.

"After I showed Sakura and Shizune a few spell, I wanted a little me time. I was sitting near the river ban with my feet in the water looking up at the moon, from the ground next to me I drew a small dragon and I used my spell casting staph to actually bring it to life, the image started glowing and a glowing orb appeared floating above the ground. And just like that it formed into a small beautiful moon dragon that had a beautiful glow just like the moon, and it started flying above my head while I was watching it fly looking happy to be alive. The little dragon nuzzled the side of my cheek and I was smiling when it did that and feeling its smooth scales on my skin. I noticed that the dragon stopped nuzzling me and instead was hissing at something or someone from behind me and I turned around and said one word

"Asume?" The person that was near me was Asume and the dragon started to get angry and small amounts of silver fire started to come out of its mouth Asume started to looked worried when he said it to

"Ah Lilah could you call it off?"

"It's alright it's Asume he's a friend he won't hurt us." That's what I said to the Dragon when it started to calm down when I said that to it, however I wasn't aware of what was going to happen. And no one didn't bother to tell me that Asume went out with a surveillance team, and I didn't realize I was with a clone of him the one that isn't good. To make sure that I won't be disturbed I asked the dragon that I summoned, to tell Shizune and the others that I'm doing alright and that Asume is with me. Asume was sitting next to me when he started speaking

"I see you're feeling better?" that's what he questioned me and I answered him

"Yeah I am, when I brought back Jiraiya and konan I used a strong spell on top of that I also use a strong protection spell for shikamaru. Using all the magic wore out my whole body. That's why I passed out the way I did, I'm spry for making you all worry."

"Hey it's alright, you've done a lot for us what did you expect?" That's what Asume said to me when he continued speaking he had a slight grin on his face

"By the way how did you bring back master Jiraiya and konan, I'm cereous since you can't use any form of jutsu or chakura?"

"While I was speaking with the fake Asume, the dragon that I summoned just finished telling both Jiraiya, konan and Hidan where I was. They were pretty surprised to see a real dragon, it didn't like Hidan that much for many reasons that are easy. Just before the dragon flew off the real Asume quickly ran up to them and asked how I was, it didn't take long to realize what was going on. Back to where I was I answered the fake Asume's question

"Well I used Egyptian magic to bring them back, it's very powerful if used right." The fake assume asked me another question while he slowly reached for a shrunken in his back pocket

"Egyptian, never heard of it?"

"I know this county never bother exploring the whole world, there's over five hundred different languages. I know three and barely know Egyptian, I did the best as I could to understand it." That's what I told him, I wasn't aware that he was hiding a weapon behind his back and he started to stand up when he questioned me once more

"That's nice to know, actually Lilah there's reason why I'm here?"

"What's that?" that's what I asked him and before I knew it I was pinned to the ground and the shrunken was above my neck, I was more shocked to see the fake Asume's arm that was pinning me down started to revert back to its normal appearance and I said to him with a serious look on my face

"So you're really a Zetsu clone, now it makes since from earlier?" The Zestu clone was still in Asume appearance only the part that was touching him turned to its real form

"I was very surprised to see Konan alive, not to mention Jiraiya as well. I haft to admit Lilah your very good." While he was still speaking to me I struggling to get my spell casting staph

"I tried capturing you, it turned out you can revert the cloning jutsu so I had to think of something else?" His other hand quickly grabbed mine just before I touched my staph and he spoke to me

"I don't think so." With that he threw my staph far enough for me not to reach it, then I felt his hand under my jaw and my head was forces to look at him. And I said to him

"You bastered just what do you want from me?" I didn't get an answer from him, he just moved some of my bangs off my face and he finally spoke

"Despite those eyes or yours." While he was speaking to me too started to come closer to my face

"You really are beautiful." I started to look very surprised just like an anime character would when he said that to me and I was barely blushing and he was still is Asume's form, which made it a little too creepy for me. His mouth was just inches from mine and I started to get worried, I did the only thing that I could think of and I quickly said looking behind him with a barely surprised looked on my face

"Hey look there's a naked women over there." And like that he turned his head around and I did what any girl would do in a situation like this, in this case the anime version. With my knee I kicked him where no guy wants to be kicked in general, when I kicked him the clone turned back into his normal appearance. I quickly ran to my staph while he was on the ground in what I would assume great pain, a pain he never thought he would get.

"Hey that was cheap move, you just did." That's what the Zestu clone said to me when he was looking up trying to hold in the pain I spoke to him while I had my staph in my hands

"Your one to talk, and you're not the only clone that's infiltrated this place?" while I was still speaking I dropped my staph near me on the ground and I crossed my arms in front of me

"And now Treinta Fleur." With that thirty human arms quickly sprouted out of clone's body and I said one single word

"Crutch." The technique is similar to the other versions of Clutch, but with more arms holding each part of the body, when the arms bend his body he screamed in great pain. When he fell on the ground the arms turned to cherry blossom pedals and vanished, I was catching my breath I was relieved that it really worked. Someone like Zestu would fall for something that Jiraiya would fall for. By the time that was cover the real Asume showed up with Jiraiya, Konan and Hidan, along with them was the dragon I summoned and it nuzzled my right cheek. They were worried even more bout that there's more of the Zetsu clones in the area, the one that can tell was the dragon that I summon. That's the reason why it acted the way it did, so I drew about ten more small dragon drawing on the dirt with my staph. When I finished the drawing started to move and they formed small orbs above the ground, one by one the orbs formed into small dragons two where fairy dragons, three where moon dragons, three where sun dragons, and two where water dragons. It was obvious on what was meant to be done, and that was warning everyone. I didn't want to be left unprotected, so Jiraiya volunteered before Hidan got the chance. If the situation was really serious Black Zetsu would have shown up, or Kabuto?"

"Lilah Star log day twenty six, I know it's been a while since my last log. I've had a lot lately I have recently revived Jiraiya and Konan with magic. You heard right? I still can't figure out how to return to my world despite all the power I have right now, it's been so long and I'm missing it. The most I miss is my real room, and my parents. I haven't stopped figuring out how, in my next hope I hope I can finally figure it out. Until then Lilah sighing off." When I finished the log I hung up my phone and sighed with relief. I did that while I was sitting on tree branch from a large cherry blossom tree I created with my magic, the pedals looked like they were glowing. I heard a familiar voice say to me

"Thought it was you that made this?" I knew that voice anywhere, when I looked down I was jiraiya looking up at me. I knew it was the real one because a moon dragon was resting on his shoulder

"Yeah that's right I love these type of trees." That's what I said to him, and he quickly jumped up to me and sat right next to me and the dragon moved to me and was nuzzling the center of my chest, while I was petting its head.

"She's really does look a little like orochimaru, but Lilah isn't like him." That's what Jiraiya thought of when he was watching me

"I bet your mother is very beautiful Lilah?" When I heard Jiraiya say that I looked at him, with a slight surprised look on my face Jiraiya was nervous when he spoke to me again

"Sorry… What I meant was…"I interrupted him

"It's alright Jiraiya, and your right my mother is very beautiful. However I have my father's eye's, that's what reminds everyone here of Orochimaru's."

"So what you're getting?" That's what Jiraiya questioned me and I answered it

"Yes I'm descended from Orochimaru, I don't understand it either. But that's what he told me, and that's how I got here."


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 14 knowledge better than strength"

"Just how long am I going to stay in this world, I really don't see the porous of me being here anymore? Asume isn't dead because of me, and I brought back both Konan and master Jiraiya. Not only that Hidan as well, I knew he wasn't dead but still. Each passing minute I miss the world that I truly being in, I miss the place I grew up, the friends I've made and kept ever since I was little. The most important was my parents, after I was born my mother couldn't have any more children she was born with asthma. The doctors was surprised that she was alive after having me, I was lucky not to be born with it. I hope she's doing alright right now? I know I keep thinking this over and over, but it's the only thing to make sure I don't forget who I really am. That's something I never want to forget, but if I manage to leave what would happen to those I've saved? What would become of them? And what would become of this world of theirs?"

"Thanks to the Zestu's attempted to take me things go a little worse, well worse me since I have the power to tell who is who. And the more magic I use at a time isn't good for my body to handle, it'll be a very long night me. The same thing with Sakura cause a little after what happened to me the zestu clone come to her in one of the medic tents, I wasn't surprised of course. Everyone else was and on high alert now. To make sure of my own safely I was given my own tent with security, this was me and thanks to watch all the harry potter movies when I was a kid. I asked for a one person tent. It didn't look much, however on the inside of it was another story. The inside was just like the camping tents from the harry potter movie, I had never been so happy and lucky to see all the movies and own all the books. I also added a book shelf with a lot of mangas in it. I will never be ready to let go of my love for anime, not to anyone."

"I swear you keep on impressing me Lilah?" That's what Jiraiya said when he was looking around inside the tent and I was making my favorite coffee from a coffee machine, you know the coffees with the leafs its super good. I spoke back to jiraiya while I was making a cup for him

"Why thank you, it means a lot coming from you. I made you some of my favorite coffee want a cup?"

"Sure sounds good." Was the answer I got from him, I started walking to him with both cups in my hand and I gave him one when he was sitting on the small couch and he said to me while he took the cup

"Thanks Lilah." As soon as he finished speaking to me he took a sip out of the drink once, he looked happy when he spoke to me while looking at the cup

"Oh wow this is delicious." While he was still talking he looked at me while I was sitting next to him

"Young lady you sure know how to make hot beverages." I barely giggled when he said that to me and I said to him

"Well something tells me you never had anything furan before?" With a confused looked on his face he repeated the last thing I said

"Furan?" I explained to him

"Yep it's a cappuccino leaf the coffee is imported from Belgium, very high quality brand."

"I see." That's what he said to me when he was drinking the cup again and I kept speaking

"Of course there Dutch coffee, I also prefer coffee from Columbia. I won't explain since you don't know where there countries are." When I finished speaking to him I was drink my cup and I heard jiraiya say to me

"Actually I'd like to hear more?" right after he said that I looked at him with an almost surprised look on my face and he continued speaking to me

"I mean it's not everyday someone like you appears, and knowing other countries others don't is very fascinating."

"You want me to tell you what the women are like in different countries don't you?" That's what I questioned him with a not so surprised look on my face, knowing jiraiya he would want to know that when he spoke to me he had a guilty look on his face while he was rubbing the back of his head

"Am I really that easy?"

"To make it easier I showed him pictures on my ipad, boy was he happy got me wondering what he would do if he saw them in real life. I even showed him pictures of real life Barbie's and I explained why they looked like that, and there nationalities most where Russian. He had the perverted look on his face when he was swiping there the images, it was almost scary. It creeped me out enough to slowly walk away from him, knew he wasn't letting go of my ipad anytime soon? I also hope the pervert doesn't get blood on the screen? I'm not cleaning it if that happens."

"While Jiraiya was looking through me ipad I decided to a bubble bath, to help relax my body and muscles. I even put in some poisons in the bath to help strengthen my body even more, I had to wear a strong towel to hold up my hair when I was in the bath water. When I was in the bath I scooped up some of the bubbles and blew them out of my hands watching them fly up I the air, just before the bubbles touched the ceiling they quickly form into beautiful glowing light blue butterflies about five of them. The butterflies reminded me of one of the Naruto openings, with that in said I opened the bathroom window and watch the butterflies fly out. While I was watching I was leaning down on the window ledge, while the steam from the bath was escaping out the window.

"Well hello Lilah." Was what a very familiar voice say to me, I barely stood up and turned to my right to see Hidan smiling at me with a small sun dragon on his left shoulder. I had a surprised look on my face, I started to look embraced when I saw him. I started screaming in shock and I quickly shut the window door and I quickly set back into the bath water trying to cover myself with the bubbles

"Hidan what the hell man? I'll have you for court!" That's what I questioned him while I was still gathering the bubbles I heard his voice say

"Hey I'm just as surprised as you Lilah, I didn't see anything." When I spoke to him I was blushing from what happened and I tried to keep

"You better not be lying, I know everything about you Hidan?" Right when I said that Hidan leaned his back outside of the window and said

"You do huh? Enlighten me sweetheart?" he heard me say

"As you wish." When I started speaking I was leaning back from the tub and I crossed my legs once

"You're an S-rank missing-nin who defected from Yugakure and later joined the Akatsuki. Birthday April 2nd so that would make you Aries born on that date, personality is highlighted by a creative and ambitious nature. In all matters of life, you let your quick and creative mind shine. Socially, this makes you a warm, enjoyable individual with a sense of humor. In work, when this quality is paired with your ambition, you become nearly unstoppable. You deeply desire success in life and have the capabilities of reaching your set goals. Those closest to you have always admired your relentless work ethic and determination."

"Well impressive keep going." Was what I heard him told me I smiled and continued speaking

"The elemental pair of the Aries is fire and of all the zodiac signs, you have the only cardinal relationship with the element. Your special connection with fire gives you sparks of leadership, as well as self-starting qualities. Of course you're not much of a leader type are you?" When Hidan spoke to me again he had his arms crossed

"Alright, you've proven your point enough." He heard me say

"Whatever you say. Anything else you want to know now's a good time?" Hidan was barely surprised when he heard me say that to him, before Hidan spoke I was blowing more of the bubbles out of my hands

"Zestu?" I was watching the bubbles turn into the same butterflies when I spoke out to him

"Yeah what about him?"

"Wait you want to know about Zestu? Seriously why?"

"Don't know really much about him, and you do?" Was what Hidan said to me and he heard me say

"Oh right, you want both Zestu's they kind of have different background stories?" Hidan looked more surprised when he questioned me

"No way they have different backgrounds? I didn't know that?"

"Yeah hey you mind moving it's getting too steamy in here?" He did what I said and moved when the window opened steam came out along with seven glowing light blue butterflies, without knowing someone was listen into my conversation with Hidan. That someone was really was Zestu clone and he looked serious when I started speaking to Hidan

"Which Zestu do you want to start with first?" Hidan answered my questioned

"I guess White Zestu?" When he said that I sighed with disappointment

"Ah I was hoping you wound say Black Zestu? Oh well?"

"White Zetsu was originally one of the victims of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Infinite Tsukuyomi, who was transformed after being tethered to the Shinju for a certain period of time and ultimately stored within the Ten-Tails' husk."Hidan was very surprised when he heard me say that as did the Zestu clone that was listening Hidan said to me

"Whoa you're kidding right?" While I was still speaking to Hidan I was out of the tub and I wrapped a towel around my body

"It's true. After Madara Uchiha summoned the husk and cultivated Hashirama Senju's DNA into a large flowering tree, Black Zetsu removed White Zetsu and the other victims from inside the husk, leading Madara to believe they were artificial humans created by the statue's chakra and Hashirama's DNA." I was still speaking when I put my hair down from the towel that was holding it up

"White Zetsu and other mutated humans were then tasked with intelligence gathering before he and a spiral-patterned Zetsu were entrusted with looking after the rehabilitating Obito Uchiha. Over time, the duo became friends with the young Uchiha." I was interrupted my Hidan while I was putting on a white fluffy robe

"Wait rehabilitating? What?" I look annoyed when I spoke to him again

"Let me finish, I am not done. When Obito's rehabilitation was near completion, White Zetsu returned to the base and informed Obito that Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara were being attacked by Kirigakure shinobi. When the spiral-patterned Zetsu offered to help Obito by encasing himself around the young Uchiha in order to enable him to leave the cave, White Zetsu served to guide Obito telepathically with the information he received from other Zetsu stationed outside. When they returned to Madara, White Zetsu assured him that no one had seen them and relayed information on what had happened after the arrival of Konoha reinforcements, noting that Obito didn't kill Kakashi."

"Hey Lilah can you tell me about Obito?" Was what Hidan questioned me and I said to him

"Only Zestu is a freebie, Obito will cost you."

"Okay where was I? Oh right. When Madara was on the verge of death, he imbued Black Zetsu into White Zetsu's right half, believing the former was a manifestation of his will. Zetsu later accompanied Obito to Amegakure to locate Nagato, who had unknowingly been given Madara's Rinnegan as a child, and watched as Obito introduced himself using Madara's identity." I asked Hidan a question when I leaned out the window

"Satisfied?" The answer I got from Hidan was

"So Zestu isn't really human?" I answered the question he asked me

"Both Zestu's are artificial humans." I was barely confused when I asked him

"Hey wait where's Konan wasn't she with you?"

"She said she can cover more ground by herself Konan should be back shortly?"

"Alright now tell me about Black Zestu, you promised."

"Alright." Was what I said to him and I continued

"Black Zetsu was created by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki shortly before she was sealed as the Ten-Tails by her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura."

"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki?" Was what he said to me and I continued speaking to him

"When Hagoromo later named his youngest son, Asura Ōtsutsuki, as the new leader of ninshū, Black Zetsu tempted his eldest son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, to go to war with his younger brother. It decided that Indra's descendants, the Uchiha clan, would be the main cast of the shinobi history it was creating, and modified Hagoromo's tablet to claim that the Infinite Tsukuyomi would be the Uchiha's salvation, among other things."

"Over the centuries, it manipulated the two brothers' reincarnations in an attempt to get one to awaken the Rinnegan, and recorded many events for Kaguya, including Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju's last fight in the Valley of the End."

"Damn you really do know everything about each and every one of us?" I said to him

"I'll take that as a compliment, back home you can look your background information on Wikipedia. That's how I know so much and got all the information from." Hidan repeated one word with a puzzled look on his face

"Wikipedia?" Right after he said that I continued telling my story to him

"When Madara had seemingly created White Zetsu and the others, it was actually Black Zetsu pulling the transformed humans from Kaguya's Infinite Tsukuyomi out of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. When Madara was on the verge of death, he believed he had created Black Zetsu by imbuing his will into half of White Zetsu, and that the complete Zetsu was partially his clone. Zetsu later accompanied Obito Uchiha to Amegakure to locate Nagato, who had unknowingly been given Madara's Rinnegan as a child, and watched as Obito introduced himself as Madara Uchiha." I smiled very cutely when I spoke to Hidan more

"Zestu's hobby is observing unique shinobi. Zetsu wishes to fight people who are likely to leave behind a corpse that will make a good meal. Zetsu's favourite food is "chewy" people, while his least favorites are konnyaku and jelly. Zetsu's favourite phrase is "Independence unbending" which roughly means "The only one you can count on is yourself".

"And Zestu's words to you are to white zestu "When you're sad and alone…" and Black Zestu "…The only one you can count on is yourself." Hidan looked worried when he spoke to me

"Wait Zestu eats' people? Doesn't look like he would?"


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 15 Vows."

"What I told Hidan about Zestu, I shouldn't have. From what I recall only two people knew about Zestu's past, which was Madara and Obito. Now myself and Hidan but I know more than what I told Hidan, I only told him both Zestu's background stories. I didn't tell him Black Zestu real powers the same with the real White Zestu, I always wandered in either one of them could feel emotion. I mean they saved Obito's life that has to count as something, and they always stay by his side. Just like they did with Madara when he was still alive, I know they where they when he died too. I'm guessing Zestu needs to attach to something with the qualities he doesn't have, like a parasite or something?

"A little after the chat with Hidan, he went inside the city and was very shock to see how big it was on the inside. I also took my ipad back from Jiraiya because I didn't want him to waste the battery on it, I also ask Jiraiya if he could accompany Konan. I knew she wanted to catch up with her old sensei and he didn't mind either, Hidan told Jirayia where Konan was supposed to be. He was actually very happy to tell him. Instead of wearing that white fluffy robe, I was wearing a night gown a lot like Ciel Phantomhive's even the same color. My hair was braded in the lose fish tail brad without my flower clip in my hair, I was looking through the memory on my ipad to see what Jiraiya was looking at and deleted them to help save storage. While I was doing that Hidan was looking through my pantry ad he question me while still looking

"Hey Lilah you have any alcohol in here?" I answered his question without looking at him

"Why do you care? What did Kakuzu didn't allow you drinking?"

"Yeah that's about right." Was what I heard him say and I thought to myself

"I was only kidding?"

"Yeah I should have some Russian vodka in the second shelf? You want be to make you something?" That's what I questioned Hidan when he was holding the vodka bottle and he said to me

"Hell yes." With that in said I kept my word and made him a white Russian cocktail, I only made once sine I have no idea how well he handles alcohol. I handed him the glass and said to him

"Here one White Russian cocktail." I was explaining him the drink when he took it

"Listen Russians are known for their strong taste in alcohol, I only made once since sine this might be strong for you people to handle? Just take it easy Hidan?"With that I saw Hidan chug the whole thing down, when he finished he put the glass down and said to me

"That was actually really sweet? Can you make me a different one from another country?" I really didn't want to bother, instead of making a classy drink I just poured a small glass of Bacardi 151 on the table in front of him and myself.

"Here a Bacardi 151 one of the top five strongest drinks on the planet." When I said that I placed the bottle down and stood up

"I'm not in the mood to make something classy." I walked past him while he was talking a drink of the small glass and I said to him

"I'll be right back, need to see how everyone is doing? Don't overdo it Hidan?" I walk out of the entrance to the tent the first dragon that I summon appeared it said in its own words

"So far the enemy hasn't made its move outside of the area." I said to him

"Very good, please report if there's any changes?" When I said that the dragon flew off and I went back into the tent, however the zestu clone that was listen to my talk with Hidan earlier was hiding in the shadows. When I entered the tent again I saw Hidan on the ground and I quickly ran to him and said

"Hidan?" When I got to him I got down on his level and barely pulled him off the ground and questioned him

"Hidan are you alright?" I quickly noticed that the bottle I left was out a fourth gone and Hidan looked a little drunk I said to him

"You dumb ass, I told you that stuff was too strong for you people to handle? Didn't I?" Right after I said that Hidan started to open his eyes and he looked up at me

"Lilah." Was what he said to me with a slight smile on his face I was barely confused when he said my name like that. And just like that his hand pushed me to the ground on my back, and he was now on top of me like he was pinning me on a wall, this reminded me of that zestu clone that tried to take me.

"Ah Hidan what the hell are you doing?" That's what I questioned with a worried look on my face and he answered me back

"I've wanted to do this for a while know, I almost tried and failed last time." I repeated the last thing he said to me

"Last time?" I quickly remembered the time I found Hidan hugging and lying on my lap when I woke up on the floor of my old place.

"Oh great you're really drunk aren't you Hidan? Cut the shtick you know what's going to happen?"

"I don't care about that. Lilah you know you're the first that's treated me with the kindness you've shown me right?" While Hidan was still speaking to me I felt his knee sliding up in the middle of my legs spreading out the night gown on the floor

"Jashin even told me that your worthy of mine and his attention. The first moment I fought you, and too see that beautiful smiled of yours." I was looked a little scared when I questioned him again

"Ah Hidan where are you going with this, your starting to scare me right now?" When I said that to him his gently placed his hand on the right side of my cheek and I started blushing from the slight embracement and he said to me

"Don't you see it Jashin has agreed to our marriage vows." I was very shocked when I heard him say that directly to me

"Wait marriage vows, I don't remember agreeing to that?" That's what I said to Hidan when he was face to face with me, I could smell the alcohol on him even more now.

"Hold on did Hidan purpose to me? He confessed his love for me?" That's what I questioned myself when Hidan was just inches from my mouth and his, before he kissed me I quickly grabbed his face while he was still trying to kiss me

"What the hell man that White Zestu clone try the exact same thing you're doing right now?" I saw Hidan's hand grab my wrist and he pulled my hand off him when he spoke to me

"Zestu? He did the same thing?" I answered his question trying to act calm

"Well he did purpose, but he did say I was beautiful despite my eyes." Before I knew it Hidan pressed his lips on mine, and it was my first real kiss too, not like one for a few secomds. He tasted like blood and alcohol. I not that good at handling it, Hidan's better at it than me. His eyes started to widen in shocked the color of his eyes started change color, it slowly changed to a darker purple. He started to hold me tight in his arms, as soon as that happen I tried to pull him off me, when he deepen the kiss I was starting not to breath that well. And I know his chakura is starting to fade away the more he was holding onto me, when he released his mouth from mine I started to catch my breath quickly. When I looked at Hidan I saw the color in his eyes changed, they looked almost lifeless like someone was controlling me or he wasn't the same person.

"Is he acting like this now because he kissed me?" That's what I questioned myself before I asked him a question

"Hidan is that you, say something to rescuer me?" I saw his hand reach out to me and his hand moved some of the bands off my face, his hand ran down my face into my hair to the ends and he was holding them. I was even more surprised when I saw him kissing the ends of my hair, no guy has even done that before in my life. I've only seen it in manga's and animes, I was almost speechless. Then finally he said to me

"Lilah will you stay in our world? Will you forget yours? And stay here forever?" I answered his question shortly after he said that I wasn't looking at him

"Hidan you know I can't, I have a life and it does exact here. You know it I've told you?"

"And besides I think the alcohol is the one that's talking with now? I see what Kakuzu was seeing? Now get off." When I said to him, I looked at him and I was surprised. The expression on his face, I've never seen it before. Besides on a fan made comic on deviantart or fan websites, what I was seeing on Hidan was loneliness and sadness. The same expression that Akihiko Usami gave Misaki Takahashi, when his brother ask him to live with him and his new sister in law. I didn't think someone like Hidan was able to show that expression to anyone? I saw him lye his head on chest and he closed his eyes when he said to him

"Please, I want to stay like this for a little bit longer?" This was the very first, I've been with maybe three guys my whole life? Relationship wise like middle school kind of? No guy has ever cared about me this much before that wasn't related to me, I didn't know what to say to him? Hell I didn't know how to react to something like this? It felt like I was in a really popular love manga drama the situation seemed right up that ally, if anyone else where in my shoes right now.

"Hidan wasn't afraid of losing his chakura with each passing minute, he didn't care?" Was what I thought to myself when I was looking at him, and from the looks of it he wasn't letting go any time soon just like jiraiya with my ipad.

"It felt life forever, when it was really ten minutes. Hidan was sobered up when he came too and he was holding the right side of his head when he said to himself

"Oh shit my head what happened?"

"Look down?" Was what he heard me say and he find himself on top of me on the ground and I said to him

"Well looks like your sober? Welcome back Hidan?" Hidan quickly got up off me and said to me

"Lilah? What happened?" I started to get up when I answered him

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No not really? It was all a blur, don't really remember after the third drink?"

"He doesn't remember him purposing to me?" That's what I thought to myself when he said that to me and I said to him

"Really are you sure?" Hidan answered my question to him

" Well I remember something, I can't really make it out?"


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 16 Unharmed and treasured"

"Lilah's star log day twenty five? The most shocking thing happened to me, get ready for this. Hidan purposed to me, yeah that's right I don't believe it either. Sadly he was drunk, looks like Kakuzu knew Hidan couldn't handle alcohol? Poor boy doesn't even remember, but he has a head ach worse than a migraine for kids around eight years old. Also I showed jiraiya what foreigner's look like on my ipad, I should not have done that. And if he ever sees them in person, I can imagine the horror in that. Mostly for the woman in Sweden and Russia. I bad he doesn't know how to speak either one of them, and I kind of told Hidan everything about both zestu's. Lilah signing off."

Right after I ended my log I turned off my phone and put it back in my school book bag. Night turned into day quicker than I thought, I was out of my night gown and wearing my school uniform along with my flower still on my head. Not only that a black cloak that witches would wear, along with my book bag on my shoulder. When I went out the entrance of my tent, I saw most in a panic because of the events of the night before. While I was walking past them I was using my spell casting staph as a walking stick, not that I really need to it builds character. I was looking for Hidan that said

"I some fresh air." It normally helps out when you have a hang over, I heard Konan yell out to me

"Lady Lilah I found him." I started running to her, when I did I saw that Jiraiya was with her. And not to my surprised Hidan was sleeping on a few supplies and crates Konan said to me when I was pocking his cheek

"He reeks of alcohol, do you know why?" I answered her question when I looked at her

"That's my fault, poor guy thought he was big enough for alcohol back home." I was still speaking when I looked at Hidan

"Kakuzu was right, I know where he was going at with Hidan."

"Sounds like you had a hand full?" That's what Jiraiya said to me when I started to stand up and answer him

"Yeah something like that?" With that in said I hit Hidan on the top of his head with my staph causing him to wake up, when he did he was holding his head and said

"Damn it what the hell, my head finally cleared up?" To his surprised he saw me in front of him along with Konan and Jiraiya behind me and Hidan said

"Oh Lilah it's you." When he was still speaking to me he started to get up and he was reaching his scythe that was on the ground near him

"Sorry if anything weird happened. Wish I could remember?"

"It's alright nothing I haven't seen before." Was my answer to him, he still didn't remember what he said to me. That's what I thought, little did I know he did remember and tried to forget it. Konan and Jiraiya told me there reports when Hidan was barely gazing at me when I was speaking to them, while he was he was remembering last night. The way he held me, even the kiss. He covered his mouth with his hand and tried to act cool, he remembered the insertion of that kiss. It was something he couldn't describe in words, even more he felt his chakura increase when that happened. That's why his eyes started to change color when that happened, and another reason why he remembered despite being drunk."

"I had so many choices of people to help I couldn't make up my mind."

"Maybe I'll trying something funny? Yeah that could work out just fine. I had a few laughs watching the second Mizukage's battle. And I can easily take him down."

"I couldn't have picked a perfect time to choice that battle, when I got there the shinobi that fought agenized the second Mizukage already threw weapons at him, or should I say his moorage. And he said to them

"Do you people know how to listen? I told you before attacking this me is completely useless this me is only a moorage." One of the shinobi questioned him

"Well what should we do then?" The second Mizukage answered his question

"Are you kidding me? First you need to defeat my giant clam." While he was speaking he was looking at the clam

"It's the one creating the moorage all along. Its shell is hard use long scaled weapons or paper bombs."

"Yeah but." Was what one of them said and the mizukage quickly answered his question

"What is it?" And the shinobi answered back

"We used them all in our last attack see. "The second Mizukage turned around to see hundreds of weapons behind him he turned back around and used a hand motioned one of the shinobi pointed to himself and said

"Me?" the Mizukage said

"Come on hurry up and retrieve all your weapons." The shinobi said to him

"Right sorry. "Right after he said that the others started to pick up their weapons and finding their own the mizukage questioned them

"And you call yourselves shinobi?"

"You're not the only one that's confused right now." Was what he female voice say to him from behind he quickly turned around and looked surprised. The person he heard speaking to him was me, I was still wearing my school uniform along with the cloak and my spell casting staph in my hand. However I wore a witch's hat on my head hiding the upper part of my face. And the Mizukage questioned me

"Where did you come from?" and I answered his question with a slight smile

"I was here for quite a while and got board of watch." While I was speaking I lifted up my head showing my face

"So I decided to join in on the fun." I walked past him and started speaking with the other shinobi

"Alright listen well boys, I am not repeating myself twice now." While I was still speaking the shinobi where listening to me

"Like what Gengetsu Hōzuki said physical attacks won't work. And by looking evolution in your country must be going backwards and IQ?" The Second Mizukage

"You're Country?" He quickly me with a surprised look on his face

"Wait you're a foreigner?" I answered his question without looking at him

"That's right." I turned my head to him and still spoke

"And I'll be your ebonite, instead of them." When I finished speaking I turned my whole body to him and one of the shinobi yelled out to me

"Hey what gives you the right to butt in?" without looking or turning around I pointed my spell casting staph to him, the orb on it started glowing the area surround me and the second mizukage on the ground formed a very large pentagram pushing out the others without them hitting into any rocks. When the whole area inside the pentagram was cleared I placed the staph next to me while still holding it

"Impressive?" Was what the second Mizukage said to me

"You might actually pull this off?" I said to him when I threw my hat up in the air

"I will, now I already know where you're really located." I pointed my staph high up in the air and the orb started to glow white and I started saying a spell

"Keeper of what disappears, hear me now, open your ears. Find for me what I now seek, By Moon, Sun, Earth, Air, Fire and Sea." The air started changing from about two miles from use the clam started to appear along with the real second Mizukage and the moorage vanished in front of me. The second Mizukage said to me

"Very good, you used a type of barrier to seal off the others to prevent them from getting harmed. You already knew where the real me way." I turned around with the staph down and answered his question to me

"That's right, and don't think it'll be easy either. Justu of any kind has no effect agenized me, to be honest I really couldn't see you. I only heard you, and saw your real body standing on top of the clam." The second Mizukage said to me

"Immune to any form of justu? Is that even possible?" Right after he spoke cherry blossom pedals flew past his face, before he knew it about twelve human arms sprouted around his body holding onto him while he was barely struggling and questioned

"What kind of justu is this?" He heard me say

"It's no justu." When I said that I quickly threw off the cloths I was wearing, I was wearing another uniform under the one I was wearing. And what I was wearing was senketsu in its sailor form alone with Ryūko's white shoes of course, and the red glove. I was wearing my flower in my hair where it normal was and it was down, I didn't have the scissor blade on me. I didn't need it and I tossed my spell casting staph feet from me so it would get damaged

"What you're seeing is real power, no tricks." I pulled the end of the red glove I was wearing on my hand with my mouth. A large amount of light quickly surrounded me and the transformation was just like Ryuko

"Life fiber securitize Kamui Senketsu." Where the words that I said when the transformation was completed the second Mizukage quickly broke free he quickly looked up and was very shocked and barely blushed when he said one word

"Whoa." I was above him about to use and upper cut kick on him, right when I quickly shot down he quickly got out of the way, knew that he would. Letting me to destroy the giant clam with a single, yet powerful kick. That left the clam to shatter to pieces right in front of me.

"Impossible, with just one kick?" That's what the second questioned himself, right when my feet touched the ground I started charging at him

"Senketsu Senjin." In this form, Senketsu protrudes blades from all over its body. Senjin also has retractable claws. These claws can also be used during Senketsu's normal-mode, and the second Mizukage was trying to dodge and avoid every swing I gave at him with the claws when I was running forward to him, while he was running backwards.

"Try this." Was what I yelled out at him, my right hand started to charge up a red orb and I quickly said

"Hado number 31 Shokkaho" I quickly shot the red orb at second and he barely dodged it, when he did I quickly kicked him across his face and he was sent flying and crashing into one of the bolder type rocks. The reanimation justu started to patch up the areas that were damaged, he started to quickly stand on his own two feet and he looked confused

"What is this, whoever is controlling me? Isn't fighting back agenized you?"

"Kabuto doesn't want to kill me, let along harm me. Which was the reason why I wanted to take place in this war, no matter how hard he'll try he won't bring himself to it." That was answer I gave him when I started walking to him, the blades on senketsu disappeared.

"Kabuto if your listen, I want to speak with you right now." The second Mizukage started to look confused when I said those words. Then his eyes, where his pupils where started to glowing white.

"Your right about me not killing you Lilah." Was what the second said in Kabuto's voice and he questioned me

"Have you finally come to your senses?" he held his hand out to me and said

"Will you finally be by my side?" I answered his question

"My answer is still no, listen Kabuto you made a big mistake reanimating Madara."

"I did really?" While he was still speaking he put his hand down, he started walking forward to me

"Care to tell me why Lilah?" I didn't answer his question, instead I started to walk backwards and barely looked worried while he was still speaking to me

"I know how much you want to return to your own world, I can't do that just yet." I bumped into one of the rock formations from behind

"And why not Kabuto?" Was what I questioned him, when I finished speaking to him he quickly pinned me to the rock formation with his arms. Making sure I would run off and he spoke to me

"I've known Lord Orochimaru for a long time, I already know you knew the reason why I've served under him for all these years. When I first saw you I thought I was looking at the younger version of him, and when he met you. The look in his eyes I've never seen them like that, I've never seen him that happy before. Something tells me you haven't either?"

"Are you saying you want that same happiness? Now that my blood flows within yours alongside with Orochimaru's?"

"You're nothing like anyone in our world, and with the power to me immune to any form of justu. That's something that comes once in a life time. However that's not the reason." I almost spoke to him and he interrupted me

"However that's not the main reason, Lilah I know that you feel more attached here than your world. I want you to become a part of our world, when lord Orochimaru died I quickly realized something about you. I believe you're the answer to what he's been researching for?"

"What me? What good am I, despite being a dangerous weapon to you people?" when I said that I quickly grabbed the second mizukage's arm and the reanimation justu started to wear off him like the others when there defeated.

"You should have come here in person, the reanimation justu is very weak when I touch the body."


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 17 Spells and casting"

I knew every move the second Mizukage has, he wasn't that powerful agenized me and I have a very big advantage. I also noticed Garra's eye of sand watching my battle, knowing him he'll come when I need it. Or at least when I dismiss my barrier no one can get in from the outside. While I was fighting agenized the second Mizukage he was in his normal state

"I haft to admit your very good, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." That's what he said to me I was starting to catch my breath, like kamiu's it was feeding off my blood. I was at a time limit, and I wasn't passing out any time soon. So I deactivated the Senkestu and it reverted to its normal form, with that I quickly pointed two fingers at the second and yelled out

"Bakudo number 4 Hainawa." With that yellow rope of energy will fire from my hands and entangle the second Mizukage's arms

"What kind of justu is this?" Was what he questioned and he heard me saying a chant

"Mask of blood and flesh, universe sore." When he looked at me my eyes where closed with my hand in front of me with two fingers up and the tips where charging up with yellow energy

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six." I quickly opened my eyes and pointed my hand at him

"Bakudo number 61 Rikujōkōrō." Just like that the spell summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a the second's midsection, holding him in place for two or three turns, degrading rapidly. And the Second mizukage said out loud

"I can't move my body." When he finished speaking I was spinning my spell casting staff in front of me and I spotted spinning it and said

"Now time for the grand finally. And don't worry." When I was still speaking a tapped the ground with the end of my staph once and the ground slowly started glowing

"This is a powerful sealing spell, hope you're watching this Kabuto?" As soon as I pointed my staff at the second mizukage, the glowing started to decrease and focus on him. I held a little vile of the second's blood.

"Wait when did you take my blood?" was the question he asked me when I dropped his blood on the orb and the orb absorbed the blood. And I answered his question

"A little after I fought you." I dropped the vile on the ground, when I pointed my staff in front of me the orb started glowing like the sun and I started saying the spell with my eyes closed

"Blood of red give birth to right, and seal away this person's might. Demons above and below, will heal. And hurt every toe, to every hair in their head. Fill this person with eternal dread" The reanimation justu started to fade away on the second Mizukage and he said

"Well I'll be damned, she actually pulled it off." I quickly opened my eyes and said the final words of the spell

"This is my will so be it may!" Right after I said that the light surrounded the second quickly increased its brightness, the body quickly disappeared. When it did so did the right and the kidou around him, the glowing on the orb stopped. When it did I dismissed the barrier pentagram I created earlier, when I turned around I saw the eye of sand looked above me and I spoke to it

"Garra there's nothing to be worried I sealing the second Mizukage for good, that's the reason why I came to this battle. And now my prepuce is over, I leave the rest of the fight to you and the others. I have my own matters to attend to." I held my staff in front of me and pointed the top part to the ground

"I would advise you to leave quickly. Don't want you caught in this spell." I closed my eyes and started saying a teleportation spell

"Nettle in the shadows." While I was still saying the spell rose thorns started forming making a dome shape

"False holly in a ring, spin round ten times, twenty times. "The rose thorns increased even more surrounding myself in darkness

"Spin a spider's web on that distant bough." The thorns that where surrounded me turned into darkness, when I opened my eyes the thorns quickly spread out and vanished. I was now in a type of forest, I wasn't certain which one. Since I didn't know which forest I was in, I started drawing a few fairies on the ground with the end of my staff. They were similar to the fairies from the ancient magus bride, the orb on my staff started glowing. The image started glowing and a glowing orb appeared floating above the ground. And just like that it formed the fairies, and they were flying around me and I asked them

"Alright everyone please tell the others where I am, because I don't know where I am?" one of the fairies asked me a question

"And just who are we looking for exactly?" I answered his question

"Oh right sorry about that. "Right after I answered him I started drawing on the ground again and the fairies where watching and I spoke out

"Alright these are the people that you need to speak with." When I finished drawing I pointed at the drawing of jiraiya

"This one is Master Jiraiya." I pointed to the drawing of Konan

"This one here is Konan." I pointed to the drawing of Hidan

"And this one is Hidan." One of the female fairies said to me while looking at the drawing of Hidan

"That boy seems that friendly?"

"Don't worry I'm working on that." Was what I said to her

"Alright now you all know what to do?" just like that the fairies started flying off in different directions I sighed and got out my iphone

"Felicia." When I looked at the screen saver it was picture of me and my best friend. Felicia was unique like me. But she had blonde hair that went to her shoulders, her bangs had light blonde ends on them. She was as white as me, and her eyes where the thing I loved most about her. They were two different colors her right eye was a sky blue, while her left eye was a light emerald green. Another thing I loved most about her was she was real mage, cause of the blood that's in her. I used to wish I had her eyes instead of the ones I had, I used to think they resembled a demon when I was in middle school. I knew what those kids really thought of me, trying to act nice. The same thing was like that in grade school.

"I'm not a true mage like you, but I'm getting there. And I hope I get to see you and everyone else soon?" That's what I said looking at the screen, I turned it off and put it back in my pocket. And I started looking around the area I was at and I asked myself

"This place looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it?"

Meanwhile while I was still figuring out where I was, Hidan was praying on his pentagram that was made with his own blood. His eyes where closed and blood on his mouth, where he was located was in a larger forest.

"Oh wow you reek of death." Was what a young voice said to him, when Hidan opened his eyes he was what looked like small person near him. But not to near the pentagram and he questioned the creator when he stood up

"What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"How rude, you're clearly not a normal human. Your presents isn't very good for my kind?" Was what the fairy told him when he saw Hidan standing on his pentagram and he questioned him

"Did Lilah make you?" The fairy answered his question with a cheerful smile

"That sweet adorable robin that summoned yes, why yes she did." When Hidan tried to reach him he flew up higher and didn't look happy when he spoke to Hidan

"I have no idea what she sees in you? Your presents is enough to make me sick, the same goes for your oar that's around you."

"What are you?"

"Where's Lilah you little bastered?" The fairy said to him

"I'd like to have my answer first then I'll tell you?" Hidan answered his question when he whipped the blood off her mouth

"I'm a follower if Jashin, he is what gives me my immortality. My will is HIS and his alone." The fairy looked a little worried when he answered back to Hidan

"A Jashinist I don't like the sound of that? Anyway to answer that first question I'm what most call a fairy." Hidan yelled at him

"Tell me where Lilah is right now, damn it." The fairy barely looked mad when he spoke to him

"I don't think I like your attitude? Little impure one." Hidan quickly yelled at him pointing his scythe at him

"What the hell did you just say?"

While hidan was having a little chat with that fairy the other fairy's found Jiraiya and Konan, they didn't have a problem with those two. Like with Hidan, because of his religion a lot of summoned magical creators won't really like his presents. The fairies enjoyed Konan's presents a little more than Jiraiya, maybe because of his nature?

Meanwhile I was sitting behind a tree catching my breath, I was starting to look pale, and I used two very strong spells. Also from summoning those fairies.

"Damn I used two strong spells, on myself and the second Mizukage. I should have thought that through?" Was what I questioned and thought to myself when my vision started to get blurry, with the remaining strength I had left I drew a protective pentagram along with several stones around the tree I was using. When I finished it I started saying the spell

"In this water I cast my stone, I burry it to protect my zone. In the name of Dagda where this stone shall lie, no evil may pass by. Dagda protects and dagda blesses, Dagda sees whoever passes. Beware the one who walks this place, evil intents will leave my space." Right after I said that I closed my eyes and passed out leaning back on the tree, only those that aren't a treat can cross the circle so I knew I would be safe.

It felt like a while since I dozed off. While I was still sleeping someone was shoving my right shoulder and repeated my name a few times

"Lilah? Lilah?" when I heard my name I started coming too and slowly opened my eyes. When I did I was that it was Jiraiya that was helping me wake up and he said to him when he took his hand off me

"Well good morning sleepy head." I said to him

"I sealed the second Mizukage and used several strong spells almost at once." I quickly noticed that fairy that was with Jiraiya was sitting on my shoulder and she said

"You need to take it easy on yourself sweetie." When I was getting up I used my staff to help me stand, when I did the barrier disappeared. And I questioned Jiraiya when I looked at him

"Where Konan and Hidan are they nit with you?" Jiraiya answered my question

"We separated, I'm relieved that you summoned these fairies when you did, otherwise I wouldn't have found ya."


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 18 Eternal cherry blossoms"

While I blacked out I dreamed I was home, with my friends. I didn't want to wake up from it, I knew it was a dream though wishing that it wasn't at all. At that moment Jiraiya woke me up, I didn't want him touching me. I didn't want him to lose some of his chakura, so I used my staff as a walking stick. To help me stand up and walk on my own, I needed to gain back my strength.

Meanwhile Hidan was heading to the location me and Jiraiya was at with the fairy that was with him leading the way and Hidan looked unpleased when he spoke it him

"Is it much further now I sick of all this walking?"

"Quite you're griping not much further." Was the answer he got and Hidan spoke back

"Listen, I'm starting to get annoyed and when I get annoyed I get mad. You don't want to know what happens." When the fairy looked at him he had a dervish grin on his face and said to him

"I can only imagine." Right after he said that he flew a bit higher up Hidan was looking at him and questioned himself

"Man why did she had to summon these things there annoying as hell?" when they both entered the forest area. The air changed, it felt warm and peaceful as did the breeze.

"What is this? I thought this was a battle field? Why does the air feel different?" After Hidan said that he heard a flute playing as did the fairy and he looked very happy

"How beautiful it sounds like our little robin is playing a song?"Hidan barely looked surprised when he spoke still listening to the music

"Yeah I've never heard a tone like this?" he started walking to where the music was playing and the fairy was flying above him enjoying the melody, Hidan noticed the trees where changing when he was getting closer. From normal green trees to cherry blossom trees the fairy looked happier when he quickly flew ahead Hidan yelled out to him when he was chasing him

"Where the hell are you going?"

It didn't take Hidan that long to catch up with him, when he did he was stopped walking and was frozen in his own footsteps. What he was seeing in front of him was me playing luigia's song on the flute, sitting on top of a large cherry blossom tree with the fairies flying and dancing around the tree the same with the small dragons. And under the tree was Konan and Jiraiya leaning back on the opposite side of each other jiraiya spoke to Hidan without looking at him

"Enchanting isn't it, Hidan?" When he was speaking he looked up at me while I was playing the final notes

"Yeah never heard such a tone before?" I opened my eyes and placed the wooden flute on my lap and looked down at Hidan

"Hidan oh good you made it." The fairy that was with him was sitting on my shoulder and said to him

"I don't know what you see in him, he's not good news. I'd get rid of him if I where you?" I answered his question

"I made a choice with Hidan and I'm keeping it." I heard Hidan say to me

"Hey Lilah what up with the trees here?" instead of me Konan answered his question when he stood up

"It's a barrier, did you notice how the air feels different here?" Hidan remembered the air changed the moment he stepped foot in the area Konan kept explaining to him

"However the barrier can only go a certain distance, where you see the cherry blossom trees is the structure of it.

"So in other words the people that where reanimated cant step foot here?" Was what Hidan said to Konan then he head me answer him

"That's right." While I was still speaking to Hidan the fairies and the small dragons helps me down

"This is a barrier was blocks out the reamination jutsu, but that depends on how strong the person is." When I touched the ground the fairies and the dragons lets go of me and one of the fairies gave me my flute back to me

"White zestus are different that area is pure and UN masks the truth. So there real forms appears if there in disguise or not."

"And if they do get through the barrier so what?" was what one of the fairies said when she sat on my shoulder and continued speaking

"They can't touch our sweet robin without losing their physical form. Isn't that what you said Lilah?" I answered her question when I scratch the bottom of her chin with my finger

"Yes that's right."

"How come the Jashinest was able to get through?" Was what the fairy that was with Hidan questioned me instead of me Hidan answered that question

"Look you little bastered I was able to get though because Lilah let me, if it wasn't her for I would still be buried alive right now."

"Hidan all three of us own our lives to her, it would be best not to argue with these creators." What Konan said to hidan, then I spoke to the rest of the fairies and said to them

"Please look around the area of the enemy comes through please tell me." With that said the fairies flew off in different directions

"Glad they're gone." Was what Hidan sighed when he sighed with relief, and he questioned me

"Why did you summon those things anyway Lilah? The one I was with was annoying as well." I answered his question while one of the small dragons was nuzzling my cheek

"Well Hidan, I know none of you could summon a creator that doesn't listen to you that well. However I know how they think and act and they won't harm me in any form. Can't be certain about you guys?" Konan asked me a question

"Lady Lilah is Naruto doing alright?" I answered her question while I was petting the small dragon

"From what the dragons told me Naruto is in the area, he isn't anywhere near the barrier." While I was speaking a small snow dragon landed on my shoulder

"Oh and it would appear that Naruto just won a battle as well. And will be facing a new ebonite as well."

"Someone you might be familiar with Hidan." Hidan said to me

"What familiar what's his name."

" A samurai named Tatewaki." Is what I answered to him and he said to me

"Hm oh yeah how I remember sasori and deidara destroyed a small country while Kakuzu and I went for the damn profits." Konan said to Hidan

"That was then Hidan."Konan looked at me and asked me a question

"Are you going to help Naruto will he be alright?" I answered her question

"Tatewaki will break free from the reanimation on his own there's no point of us showing up to aid him."

"So what do you we do right now?" Was what Jiraiya questioned me and I answered back

"Well there is this one thing, but I'm not sure if it'll actually happen or not I rightly doubt it though?" Hidan quickly said to me

"Well what is it Lilah spill it out already?" When I spoke answering his question I sighed

"I don't know I might be saying too much, but at this rate I'm starting not to care anymore. Tobi or should I say Obito speaks with Zetsu about testing out a limited, trial-version of the "Infinite Tsukuyomi", but first notes that he needs to find what the target of the technique desires."

"Infinite Tsukuyomi?" Was what jiraiya questioned himself while I was still speaking

"Using the Crystal Ball Jutsu, Tobi finds Naruto Uzumaki in his apartment, bored and playing cards with two shadow clones. Meanwhile, Team Guy returns from a mission, with Tenten suggesting a trip to the public bath. Rock Lee declines her offer stating that he needed to train. During his training, he came across Naruto who was still in his apartment sulking and had the idea to invite him and the rest of their friends to the public bath. And I am not continuing because I respect privacy."

"And it'll cost for 18+ info dirt for the girls bath jiraiya" Jiraiya looked disappointed when he spoke to me and I didn't look at him

"Ah come on Lilah please, just this once."

"No" Was the answer I gave him and I said to him

"And besides it's going to take a lot of effort to get THAT kind of stuff out of my mouth."


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 19. The magic words and the past"

"Jiraiya wanted to know what happened in the bath house, I kept saying no. Normally I would, but since these people are real I just couldn't. Speaking of that I had a thought in my head, well more like I should have already done it my now kind of thing. I wanted to battle alongside with kakashi agenized zabuza, but since he already defeated him. It looks like I haft to use a time traveling spell, through I've tried it before and nothing happened really I only went back in time for two minutes. So I'm going to need to use a stronger spell for it, if the spell does work I can go back in time to stop orochimaru from using that special jutsu that he used to bring me here."

"A little I thought that I used special white chock you use for spell casting I was drawing the circle on the ground outside, it was large six times my size when I finished the circle I started drawing the pentagrams in it. The once closet to the spell binding circle from the yugioh cards, when I finished I was in the center of it. The symbols started glowing I was so happy that it was actually working in my hand I was holding a spell casting staff I held it above me before I said the spell I heard Konan ask me

"Are you sure you don't want either of us to go with you my lady?" I answered her question

"Don't worry I'll be alright, I trust you three." Right after I said that I started saying the spell with my eyes closed

"When this pentagram is erased let the caster be able to travel thru time and space." I quickly noticed that my feet where started to float off the ground and the entire pentagram started glowing very bright and I said out loud

"See you guys later." Where the last things I said then I started falling down into the portal that was made by the pentagram. The next thing I knew I fell solid grassy ground and the pentagram that summoned me to thee location vanished, when it did I stood up and looked around

"Wait this can't be right, something feels a little off here?" While I started walking I questioned myself using my magic again to remake the witch cloak I wore before, along with my normal school uniform to make me feel more comfortable

"Did I use the wrong time spell for that pentagram? Or was it the other way around?" it didn't take me long to reach the end of the forest to a peek, I was so shocked when I stood on the edge of it. What I was seeing was the hidden leaf village again, only this time it was being build, it wasn't the way I left it the last time I spoke to myself

"The leaf village? What's going on here?" I looked more surprised when I saw the cliff where the hokage monuments where, only there was only one monument of the first hokage I said with a very worried look on my face

"Oh damn this wasn't what I wanted, I traveled back to far." Right after I said that I pointed my staff at the ground and say that nothing happened and I said

"Oh now what's that matter? Don't tell me I can't use that spell again?" I fell on the ground on my knees and I was weeping

"Maybe I should have brought them with me, now what am I supposed to do?" I quickly realized

"Wait a minute, the land of fire was recently developed and the leaf village as well." While I was still speaking I stood up looking at the village

"As I remember obito told Madara's story, and I know how madara and Hashirama met. I guess Madara didn't tell him his true intentions? "I held my staff up in the air and the orb on it started glowing

"If I can't go forward I might as well go backwards again." then I started falling down into the portal that was made by the pentagram. This time the area I was in was at a rocky peak and what I was now looking at was the future site of the leaf village in several years, no buildings just parts of the untouched forest. Before I did anything else I got out one of my spell books and turned the pages and said

"Now where was that spell?" I stopped a page and said

"Here it is. Once the caster has used the time traveling spell they cannot go forward until the new moon, the caster can only backwards. If the spell is being casted on the crescent moon the caster can go forward only to fifteen years."

"Whoa wait fifteen years you got to be kidding me? Great this is what I get fir using magic, even more so that orochimau isn't born yet. And I can't tell if there's going to be a crescent moon until tonight? What am I supposed to do for six hours?"

"Get myself captured or something? Oh listen to myself come on lilah your better than this? You're the future heir to the Fumuziki family a noble you can't think like that." Right after I said that I started drawing on the ground in front of me with the end of my staff

"Oh well I might as well spice things up while I'll at it?" What I was drawing on the ground was a kodama, once I finished drawing. It moved its head to the right making a knocking noise like a woodpecker peeking on wood, the picture started moving like it was alive. Then it stood off the ground and became real and it moved its head again making the noise it did before, I didn't want it to be lonely so a made more of them around ten at least.

"I guess I could change my matter of clothing while I'm at it? And I think I know the perfect one." Was what I said to myself, right after finished speaking the orb on my staff started to glow the cloths that I was wearing started glowing. On my legs there where bear with straps that started up in my ankles a lot similar to Greeks. The clothing turned into a short white dress with a rope tied around my waist, yes the outfit I chose was Morgiana from Magi. I thought it would be suitable here, and it didn't look that mad on me either. To make myself comfortable I used my magic to have the same hair style as hers along with my flower chip staying in place of course. I looked down at the Kodama and asked them

"Do you guys thing I should have Morgiana's bracelets or her shackles?"

"Once for the bracelets and twice for the shackles." What I saw was that they all moved their heads to the right making the same knocking noise but louder, cause of their numbers and I said to them

"Alright bracelets it is then. I'll wear them on my ankles like morgiana." With that said both my ankles started glowing and leg ornaments appeared with the Dark Continent's emblem on it, God of Sun, Phoenix.

"Okay that should do it? At least for now." Was what I said looking at the bracelets on my ankles

"A little after that I was sitting on the river stream with my feet in the water and my staff lying on the ground near me, I was water was watching the river water flow by I barely looked surprised. When I turned around I saw someone looking at me, and I knew who this someone was that young boy was Madara Uchiha. I could tell he was surprised to see me, not as much as I was for him.

"Who are you?" Was what he said to me, when I spoke I stood up with my feet still in the water

"I'd like to know the same for you?" Not to my surprise Madara told me his name

"Its Madara now tell me yours." With that I answered his question

"You can call me Lilah." When I was still speaking I stepped out of the water and the young Madara noticed my bracelets on my ankles

"Funny I thought this area was uninhabited?"

"It isn't, tell me are you with the Senju clan?" Was what Madara questioned me again and of course I said

"No I'm not. Are they your enemy or something?" I saw Madara had an almost questionable look on his face, then he heard a knocking sound he quickly turned around and looked almost shocked what he was seeing was one of the kodama standing on a small bolder when it moved it's head again it made the same knocking noise

"What the hell is that thing?" Is what Madara said when he got out his shuriken before he threw it I said to him

"Relax it's a kodama it's a type of forest spirit, I'm surprised to see one here and this close too." Madara repeated once

"Kodama?" when he questioned me he put up his weapon

"Are they evil?"

"No there not, it's a sign that this forest is healthy. I'm shocked to see it's still here despite all the bloodshed in the area round us." Right after I said that the kodama jumped down from the bolder and started walking towards us, while it did it hugged my ankle Madara noticed the bracelets on my ankles and asked me

"Lilah was it?" While I answered him I was holding the kodama in my hand and it jumped onto my shoulder

"Yes that's right. Is there something you need?"

"Which land do you came from? You look different somehow." Was the question he asked me when I told him he saw more of the kodama appear around me one by one

"Neither, to you people this is the first time someone like me has even touched your soil." The look on Madara's face was something a rarely say in the Naruto series he was shocked and I spoke to him more

"To you people the land I come from is the Dark Continent. However we call it North America."

"North America?" Was what Madara repeated once and he quickly questioned

"Wait how did you get to our country?" The answer I gave him was

"I'm sorry I can't answer that question." When I said that I say him using his sharigan on me and barely looked shocked again and I said to him

"Those eyes of yours won't work agenized me, if you want to capture me you're going to haft to do better than that kid."

"Immune to the sharigan is that even possible?" Was what Madara thought to himself, before he knew it he saw cherry blossom pedals flew past his face and six human arms flowered out of his upper body and holding him in place and he started struggling to get free

"What kind of jutsu is this?" Was what he questioned me and I said to him while I was spinning my staff in my hand

"It isn't jutsu I'm unable to. Not only that I'm immune to all forms of jutsu and chakura, meaning if you touch me you lose your chakura with each passing second." While I was still speaking I pointed the orb part of my staff to madara

"The longer I stay in contact the longer it'll take to regain your chakura. Something like this is a first in your country, what you're seeing is real power not by just strength."

"I've never seen anything like this before?" Madara thought to himself when he looked at me while I was petting the kodama on its head with my finger

"What do I do, I can't even touch her and my sharigan doesn't work on her either?"

"Tell you what Madara" Is what I said to him and I continued speaking

"I'll let you free in return you don't tell your clan that you saw me. I know a foreigner is a big deal here and I don't know get involved in your shinobi stuff." When I finished speaking I saw the sharigan in his eyes where gone and he said to me

"Fine it's a deal." With that the arms on his turned into cherry blossom pedals and vanished and I asked him while I was putting my staff down

"Tell me when's the next new moon?"

"The new moon why does she need to know about that?" Where the thoughts that came into Madara's head

"What is she planning?" Then he answered my question with slight curious look on his face

"The next new moon will be in three days." I barely looked surprised when I spoke out

"Three days!? What the hell you got to be kidding me? What am I supposed to do for three days?!" When I said that Madara asked me

"Lilah why do you care so much about the new moon?" I answered his question with an almost disappointed look on my face

"Oh it's nothing that concerns you kid."


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 20 Full moon and altered reality"

"I couldn't tell Madara how far in the future I was, let alone tell him his future and this countries. Though he seemed interested in me and what I was capable of, so I showed him a few magic tricks since he wanted to see what I could do. Well I could have done anything really since I looked up what I am here, and also thanks to watch a few tutorial videos on YouTube about bill cipher from the gravity falls series that I just recently got into. Apparently I'm an extra universal being, and yes I looked it up. An Extra universal being someone that exists in another dimension that lives outside of the universe, meaning the being won't be abode to obey the laws of physics. Therefore having the powers of a god, since there's no real proof of it can be only proven mathematically. I think that's how Orochimaru brought me here, he may be crazy with power but he's a genius."

"I've been here in this world for a while I almost forgot to see the new episodes of the Naruto Shippuden series, I stopped around episode 420. After that little encounter with the younger version of Madara, I decided to watch the rest of the series on my tablet with the earphones in of course. The place I chose to watch the new series was near a waterfall on the bottom of it with a stream coming down it, while I was watching the series I'd missed I realized it went you to episode 433 meaning I missed thirteen episodes.

"Wait thirteen episodes, one episode per week. I've been here for a month and a haft?!" That's what I questioned myself when I passed the episode and took the headphones out my ears and I continued saying

"A month, I've been here for a damn month and four weeks today? It doesn't seem that long though?" right after I said that I looked back at my star logs on my phone to see the number of times I've done them and the dates as well, it was around sixty. When I finished looked at my phone I looked into the spell book I used for the time traveling spell, I was turning through the pages and said

"Come on there's got to be a faster way then waiting for three days, I thought I've been here for a like few weeks? Not a month?" I quickly found a page and I read it out loud to myself

"To increase your spell casting for time traveling, you may perform the spell during a crescent moon. You must require these items to strengthen your spell casting"

"Okay so what do I need then?" That was what I said when I turned the page to see the ingredients that where drawn on the page

"Moon flowers, fur from a fox, purified water, spider lilies, a tear from a child, Anemone, snake venom and…" I looked a little confused when I said the last ingredient

"And fresh young blood." When I stood up I put up my book along with my tablet and placed it back in my book bag

"If I'm going to do this, I need to do it fast. Although fresh young blood is going to be difficult to get I can't use mine? I might as well get the easy ones first."

"Right after that I started looking for the easier ingredients the first few where the flowers I needed. Spider lilies, moon flowers and anemones. From what I looked up and remembered spider lilies grew along small streams and rivers, and I think I saw a few when I met the younger version of Madara. Purified water is a no brainer, the other few might be hard. The venom I need has to be from a white snake, and fox fur it has to be from a silver fox. And where the hell am I going to find children's tears, and the moon flowers I need grow only at night and I need blue and white ones. I need to do it fast though I can't waste any time.

"The day started to turn to night, I was accosted while lying on the ground. I had the water I needed along with spider lilies, anemones. The snake venom was in a small vile and I was holding a small amount of silver fox fur in my hand and a blue moon flower

"Okay the tear and blood, and a white moon flower that's all I need left." That's what I said to myself when I placed the two items I had in my hand in my bag.

"Now how am I going to get a child's tears and blood?"

"I could maybe trick Madara, but I don't know how?" Than an idea came in my head when I said that

"Hey wait, I think I have it." Right after I said that I got out my spell book and I flipped through the pages until I find the transformation spells

"Alright, where was the spells for a lamia transformation. Here it is. All I need is a crystal then?" I started to look through my page and I pulled out a crystal that was on a necklace

"Please Felicia let your necklace work." While I was holding the necklace I was looking at the book and started to say the spell

"By the power vestid in me by the great erath goddess gaia allow me totake the power from this crystal and trans form me into whatever you are focusing on it." I felt my body in a quickly shock and it started to glow a faint golden yellow, my ears started to turn large and pointy the more was almost the same as my hair but lighter. Small scales on my cheeks the same color as my ears, and my legs started to turn to slight sharp pain as they were being turned into the lower haft of a snakes, the length was 8 meters and the tail was 7 meters. I was surprised how well it suited me, but then I remembered that orochimaru's true form was a white snake so yeah of course this form suits me.

"And now for faze two." Right after I said that I noticed that my senses where stronger than they normally wore like my sense of smell, when I spoke I turned around to the direction to where the small was coming from

"What's that smell? Blood? Close by too." When I finished speaking I quickly went to the direction to where the smell was blood was coming from and to my surprise I saw what was causing it. In front of her was fresh dead shinobi, and not just any shinobi. One of the children of the Senju clan Itama, I remembered how he died too. I guess it was tonight he was killed, I felt bad however I needed young fresh blood and it was I front of me too. When I got to his body up close I got out a vile and used it to store Itama's dripping blood with it, enough to fill almost the tip of it. I had to be quick too I didn't have much time before the other Senju clan members arrive, when I finished with the blood I placed the lid on it

" Alright just one thing left."


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 21 Snow fall"

"All I needed left was a child's tears, I felt bad taking Itama's blood. However I needed it to go further in time. I guess turning into a lamia was a good idea? After I got the blood, all the excitement really got to me. So I needed to find a place to sleep, I had no choice but to sleep outside it's not like I can ask anybody? It was hard trying to find a comfortable place to sleep, large broken tree branches didn't work neither did boulders. I don't know how manga characters find some of those comfortable? Instead of either of those I chose to sleep in a large field, it was comfy enough.

When the sun started to come up I tried to shield my eyes with the end of the tail, it work I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Damn its morning." I said that after I yawned, when I stood up I put my tail down and rubbed my eyes

"I hate waking up in the mornings." When I stopped rubbing up eyes I saw that I was circled from members of the Senju clan and I looked a little worried when I spoked out loud

"Ah oh should have seen this coming."

"A little after that I was captured and brought to the senju clan territory, my hands where tired and I was in a building. I knew which one I was in Hashirama's old house, when he was a kid I actually feel honored.

"I wonder what they're going to do with me, hope they don't do nothing weird?" That's what I thought to myself, just before I heard the door open. When I looked up I saw Butsuma Senju standing in front of the open door looked at him and I thought to myself

"Butsuma Senju Hashirama's and tobirama' father." I saw him shut the door from behind him and he sat in his set on the ground and spoke to me

"Tell me what are you, are you with the uchiha clan?" I answered his question

"Neither and to answer that first question I'm human."

"Human?" was what he repeated, he barely looked shocked and surprised at the same time I was holding my breath and I started to return to my normal form again, the lower part of my body turned back into normal human legs, the same thing with the rest of me . When opened my eyes I said to him

"However, I can't say about my eyes I was born with them." Butsuma looked curious when I questioned me

"Can your people do this snake girl?" I stood up when he said that to me

"I have a name it's Lilah. And I'm a sorceress, that's temerity staying in this country of ours. To your terms I'm the first foreigner that's ever stepped foot here." I could tell that Butsuma wanted to hear more so I continued speaking

"To you people the land I come from is the Dark Continent. However we call it North America."

"North America?" Was what he repeated to me and I showed him my tied hands

"Now could you please un tie me and give me back my stuff." After that little chat he finally released me and offered me to stay here as long as I wanted, and he introduced me his sons both Hashirama and tobirama the first and second hokage's of the leaf village. Of course I showed them a few magic tricks so I did a few drawings of some kodama's on the dirt with the end of my staff, at first it did nothing. Then it moved its head to the right making a knocking noise like a woodpecker peeking on wood, the picture started moving like it was alive. Then it stood off the ground and became real and it moved its head again making the noise it did before, then the other few did the same thing as well Hashirama was the one that looked the most impressed by it. Tobirama wasn't, I wasn't going to give up though. So I held my staff up in the air and the orb of it started glowing, and just like that it started snowing like it did on one piece when the going Merry was burning in flames

"Snow in summer?" was what tobirama said looking at the snow coming down

"Is this real?" I answered his quickly watching the snow fall down my hand

"It is, this type of snow is special." I saw hashirama looking at the snow while it was still falling out of the sky

"Wow, Lilah this is impressive I don't think I've seen anyone do something like this?"

" Hashirama?" That's what he heard me say to him when he turned around I was standing in front of him and he asked me

"Yes?" then I said to me

"Would you mind doing something very important for me?" And he said to me

"Important sure." Right after he said that I quickly stepped on his foot and he screamed in pain

"What did you do that for?" I saw a tear falling down his eye just before it fell to the ground I caught it with the same type of tube I used for the blood and I said to hashirama while I was looking at it

"Thanks I appreciate it." Hashirama was holding his foot and he yelled at me

"Hey what gives that really hurt?" I answered his question while I was pulling the tube in my bag

"I needed a child's tear for a spell, yours should be powerful enough." Hashirama looked surprised when the snow touched his body where it was hurt it quickly healed Tobirama looked surprised when he spoke out

"It healed?" I looked up at the sky and said

"Like I said before this snow is special it heals the body and purifies the land. This land suffered bloodshed, if it isn't purified the spirits that inhabit this land will go corrupted. And you don't want to know what will happen to you people." When Tobirama spoke it was looking at the snow that fell on his hand

"Miss Lilah how long is this going to last?" I answered his question when I looked at him

"Oh about a few hours three at the most. It's going to take a while for this land to be purified."

"You never said now long you were staying here?" As soon as I heard that from hashirama I looked at him

"I'm leaving tonight, thanks to you I can." Hashirama quickly spoke after I said that

"But you just got here, I was hoping you'd stay a little longer." I reached out to him and rubbed the top of his head and smiled

"Oh don't you worry, I'll be back in a few years when you a little older." Hashirama looked surprised

"What is this my chakura it's fading. Is it because Lilah is touching me." I whispered in his ear and said

"And don't worry you'll find the love of your life in the future, and I would try not to get a gambling habit you'll regret it when you have a granddaughter." After I said that I stood up and took my hand off hashirama's head and I looked at tobirama

"Tobirama tell your father I'll be leaving tonight I've appreciate this hospitality he gave me." I turned around and started to walk off the kadama I summoned followed me from behind and Hashirama questioned me

"Where are you going?" While I was still walking I answered his question

"Taking a bath, I need it after what happened this morning."

"A bath." That's what both hashirama and tobirama though when I said that

"I had to ask them where I could find a hot spring in the area, they were kind enough to show me where one was since I wasn't familiar with the area. Of course after they showed me I kicked them out with a barrier that prevented them from getting any closer, I used summed about a dozen more kadama's and also a few fairies that I used to help find my subordinates in the time era I was previously in. before I even got in reverted the cloths I was wearing to my school uniform again, I un tied the string to my tie first. While I was unbuttoning my shirt the fairies that I summed helped tie up my hair, I couldn't do it myself since it was so long. Before they finished one of them took out my flower chip and handed it to me in my hand, I was surprised how well they put it up in a bun it actually looked really good. I little after that I was in the water relaxing while leaning back on a large rock that was in the water

"This is actually really nice, the air is clear and not pouted." After I said that I was holding a few crystals in my hand and dropped them in the water one of the fairies I summed looked confused when it spoke to me

"What was that you just dropped?" I answered the question when I say it sit on my shoulder

"There crystals, I added them here to purify the water don't know what's been in here before me?"

"Well you do make a good point little robin." Was what it said to me when it kissed my cheek and I smiled when I spoke

"You can never be to certain here?" I saw the fairy fly up

"Well I guess I should scout around for you, be back in a bit." And just like that I saw it flew off, then I heard someone broke a stick I looked surprised and turned around and I was shocked to see who it was. I saw that it was Madara looked at him I started to turn red from the embracement I scream Madara quickly fell on the ground and he was covering his nose while some blood dripped out of his hand I quickly hid behind the large rock and I yelled out to him

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Madara yelled back at me

"I was going to ask you that?! This area is the uchiha's?!" I looked surprised when I heard him say that and I thought to myself

"No wonder those two were worried coming here, I didn't realize it?" then I said to Madara

"I put a barrier around here, how did you get through?" Madara answered my quickly when he was whipping the blood off with his sleeve

"So you're the one that put up the barrier, I was trying to find my way out if it. I'm impressed you can made such a powerful barrier Lilah?" I looked embraced when I questioned him

"You didn't see anything did you?" Madara started blushing when it spoke it me

"No not really."

"Madara you better not be lying?" That's what I said to him while I had my back to the rock with the rest of my body in the water leaving nothing but my head showing and I heard him say to me

"So that snow, was it you that made it as well?" I answered his question

"Yes that was me, a fare well present." Madara barely looked surprised when I said that and he answered back

"You're leaving?"

"Tonight, I finally have what I need for a time traveling spell. Though it won't get me far." Was what I said to him and he said to me well more like questioned

"How are is it?" I answered his question

"About fifteen years in the future at the most, anyway you might want hid I summed fairies and there not kind they can smell human pretty quick." Right after I said that I heard water splash and I looked more embraced

"Oh boy this is not my day?"

"Are you alright little robin?" was what I familiar voice said to me, I quickly turned around and saw the fairy that was with me earlier. I tried to act normal when I answered its question

"Ah yeah I am? So anything to report?" The fairy answered my question with a smile

"We saw a few ninja's in the area and scared them off, they act like they never seen fairies before?" I sighed when I heard that and I continued speaking

"No one in this country is familiar with fairies and magic remember?" I saw it looked disappointed when it spoke to me with its back turned to me

"Then can we go back we're board of guard duty?"

"Alright fine." That's was my answer when I was feeling around in the water for my spell casting staff, I also had to hurry I don't know how long Madara can hold his breath? When I found it I quickly held it up the orb on it started glowing and the fairy vanished instantly, I sighed with relief when I sat back down hiding behind the large bolder and I yelled out

"Madara you can come out now they're gone." When I said that I heard him emerging from the water catching his breath and I heard him say to me

"Thank god." When I spoke to him I poked my head out to see him

"Madara you alright?"

"Yeah I am thanks for the warning." Was what he said to me when he turned to me

"By the way, that snow that fell out of the sky a few hours ago was that you're doing?" I answered his question trying to act calm

"Yeah that was me, I wanted to purify the land. It'll make it easier for me and my spells."

"I can't believe it I'm having a conversation with Madara Uchiha? I wonder if it's going to change anything?" That's what I thought to myself then Madara said to me and what looked like he was blushing

"Listen Lilah, fifteen years from now when you come back?" While he was still speaking he barely looked at me

"Do you think we could spend some time together?" I was shocked when he said that to me, I quickly turned back around and I covered my mouth with both of my hands

"Oh great maybe I shouldn't have said that?" That's what he thought to himself when he stepped out of the water drying his clothes off

"We'll see what happen?" That's what he heard me say to him and he almost looked happy too.


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 22. Time change"

"I still couldn't believe it, Madara wanted to hang out with me? After that little incident, I wanted around for the crescent moon to appear. Where I did the preparations was on the cliff where the hidden leaf will soon be seen at. I blended in the moon flowers, spider lilies and anemone in a small brown wooden bowl. Next I added in the fox fur along with the purified water, then the snake venom when I added one drop of blood that I got the mixture started changing and a type of steam of starting to simmer out of it. And as soon as I added the tear the steam that was coming from it started to increase even more.

"Please work?" Right after I said that I blew into it and the steam quickly surrounded me forming a dome, then after I few seconds the dome vanished along with myself. To me when the dome formed around to it was dark like nothing really happened, but when the dome vanished it was daytime. I was surprised to see what was now in front of me the construction of the Hidden leaf village, I couldn't help but take a picture of it right after I did I started my log

"Lilah's star log day 58, pretty certain about the number? If I'm wrong I'm sorry. Anyway right now my mind is being blown, not only have a traveled through time but I estimated now long I've been here. Three months I can't believe it either, it doesn't seem that long? And that's not the tip of the spear, I met the younger versions of the first and second hokage's and Madara uchiha pretty nice guys I took selfies with them so I can remember the moment forever. Not like what's happened to me right now isn't a momentum? I'm going to have a long talk with Masashi Kishimoto, he's going to not believe it wait until I show him. Right now I'm on my way to the Hidden leaf village while it's still being made, this should be interesting? Lilah signing off." I ended the log and put my phone down I held my staff up in the air and the orb started glowing and the cloths that I was wearing changed to Misa Amane's black gothic dress the main one you can buy anywhere, I even had her hair style like hers along with my flower still on my head. When I snapped my fingers a witches cloak appeared on my, and I pulled up the hoody.

When I reached the gate to the village I was almost surprised to see it, it was still being worked oh so yeah I took another picture before I actually went in the village. I looked around to see the building being build and, how everyone was helping making the village that would change history in this world of theirs. I could feel some eyes glaring at me, I knew why it didn't bother me. While the construction was going one of the large board what was making the building fell out of place and also fell on the workers and they screamed in shock and fear, then they say cherry blossom pedals flew past them then under the ground just a few feet from them two giant limbs quickly sprouted and caught the board the men were shocked and fell on the ground. The arms placed the board safely on the ground and then they turned into cherry blossom pedals and vanished I sighed with relief I has my arms crossed in front of me

"That was impressive, never seen anything like that before? That's what a voice said to me that caused me to jolt in surprise. When I looked who it was I hit the upper haft of my face but I could still see, I was barely surprised to see to it was it was Hashirama the older version of him. I saw that he looked curious and he said to me with that smile of his

"Hey what's with the cloak, you're not a enemy are you?" I barely chuckled when he said that and I started speaking to him

"You haven't lost your humor Hashirama." When I was still speaking I removed the hoody from my cloak and smiled at him

"At least you grew a lot."

"I don't believe it Miss Lilah, you look the same?" That's what he said to me with a surprised look on his face and I said to him

"Well to you people yes, however it was thanks to you that I was able to get to this time era." Hashirama said to me with an almost happy look on his face

"You said thanks to me?" I answered his question when I looked at my staff

"Yes, I needed ingredients for a time travel spell and your tear was the last thing I needed." When I asked him I question I looked up at him

"Hashirama you wouldn't mind if I stayed here for a few days would you?" He quickly responded right after I said that

"No not at all, so how long are you planning to stay?"

"Only till the next crescent moon comes, or until the full moon. How long until either one of them?" Was what I said to him, while we started walking together

"For the crescent moon it's a week. For the full moon it's only four days. "I repeated

"Four days?"

"Well I guess I can stay for that long? So anything interesting happen? How's Madara doing?" Hashirama answered my question

"Funny you should say that, I finally got the uchiha clan at peace with us." I said to him without looking at him

"I see."

"Miss Lilah if it's alright with you, could you purify the land again?" Was what I heard him ask me and I answered his question while looking at him

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that."

After that chat I did what he requested I used the spell where the monuments where, I could tell Hashirama was happy to see me again, we chatted and he told me what happen the years I missed. Though I already knew, but I didn't want to ruin his moment or make him feel bad. He told me the construction would be done in three days, and I suggested a little feasible for the celebration of the village. I wanted the same feasible like the one on Magi in Singra, I think everyone would love something like that. It's nowhere near the ocean, but till still be fun. And he loved the idea while he was telling the villagers about this feasible, I was barely outside the village I was sitting in a tall tree playing oracion on the leaf whistle. When I finished playing I heard someone take a step forward that surprised me I looked down to see who it was, the person that was there was Madara the older version of him I saw he looked almost shocked to see me and I said to me

"Madara is that you?" Madara said to me

"It is, so you've you were right you can travel in time?" I answered that question of his with a slight smile on my face

"Yes, I told you I wasn't from here I need to keep traveling forward to the right time era."

"That music you were playing, it was quite moving." Was what he said to me trying not to look at me and he heard me say to him

"It's called Oracion." Madara looked up at me and repeated

"Oracion?" I started speaking to me while I was looking at the leaf

"Right it means payer." While I was still speaking I looked at him

"Madara if you want I can teach it to you?" the answer I got from him was

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give it a try?"

I guess it wouldn't hurt to teach him a little music lesson, it's not like it'll hurt anyone? After that chat he helped me down the tree and I started showing him how to play the leaf whistle, he kept messing up a few times that made me laugh. I could tell he was determined to not give up, I offered to take a break he refused. For what seemed like hours he finally mastered the leaf whistle and the music for oracion as well, I could tell he was proud of himself.

"It's strange." Was what I said out loud and Madara responded

"What is?" When I spoke again I looked at him

"When I'm with you, it feels like I'm with one of my friends back home. I can't explain why?"

"One of your friends?" That's what he said to me with an almost questionable look on his face I was getting out my phone when I spoke to him

"Come to think of it, you look a lot like her father I think I have a picture of him?" I was scrolling through my photos until I found the picture

"Here it is." After I said that I showed him the picture he looked very surprised to see it the picture showed me and one of my friends Chihiro. She's two years younger than me she's Japanese long black hair the covered haft her back, and dark brown eyes. She and I were wearing the same Japanese school uniforms and with us was my father and hers the shared an almost striking image of Madara the only different was his hair was a lot shorter than Madara's.

"My friend's name is Chihiro Takahata, and her father's name is Katsu Takahata. And the other man is my father." I could tell he was just as shocked as I was when I realized the resemblance, he asked me if there were any uchiha clan members in my country I said they aren't. When that chat was over I told Madara about the feasible idea I gave hashirama in celebration on the birth of the village, of course he liked the idea and wanted to participate in it. It'll be three days till the village is finished and for the feasible as well, I guess both Madara and Hashirama are a good thing to pass some time? Too pass the time even more I decided to teach them a few sports back home tobirama wanted to participate in it too, I didn't mind the more fun a suppose? I wanted to go easy on them so the first sport was ping pong, I used my magic to summon a ping pong along with a few balls and rackets, and I explained how to play it and the rules of the game. They seemed to get it, when it came time to play that was another thing. Madara and Hashirama where at each other necks while they were where fighting agenized one another, so I decided to record that fears batter so I can show it later it's almost funny.

Once that was over with the day already ended, Hashirama even gave me a place to stay while I was here, and it closely resembled the place tsunade gave me when I first arrive in the village. Before I got settled in my stomach started growling I remembered the only thing I ate was berries, since it was the only thing I could eat. To my surprise Madara treated me out after all he did say he wanted to spend some time with me more than a decade ago, I couldn't say no place my money is no good in this world. When I went out with him for dinner I wasn't wearing Misa's dress anymore, instead I wore my school uniform. Along with my school bag of course, I mean I can't go anywhere without it. The place we went too was the place that the Naruto kids ate at mostly, I didn't realize that place had been there for a long time? While we were eating I decided to take a selfies with me and him together, I thought it would make a great lock page. I know it's crazy but I was enjoying his company, and something tells me he was thinking the same thing. Maybe travel this long in time was a good idea? And being around him it made me feel like I was back home.

"Wait a minute maybe Madara can help me? I mean it wouldn't hurt?" That's what I thought to myself when I saw him drink a cup of sake and I asked him a question

"Madara can I ask you something, a favor?" When I said that he looked at me and said

"A favor what is it?"

"When I return to my time area there's something I'd like you to do for me, I want to know if it's in your power to do. What I'm about to say may sound unbelievable but it's true it involves how I got here in your country." I count tell he was very interesting in what I wanted him to do and I continued speaking

"In the time are I came from there is someone named Orochimaru that developed a jutsu that allowed a being from another world to come to this one. The main reason was to help preserve his youth and immortality for his body and futures ones, what he needed was his original blood from the body his was born with. It didn't for him at first and thought the jutsu didn't work, however he was wrong I was transported to this world and I very much differ from you people." When Madara spoke to me he had a slight serious look on his face

"You're from another world, and just what makes you different from us?" I answered that question of his while looking at him in the eye

"The shanigan for instance it has no effect on me of any kind, but you already knew that from experience. I'm immune to all forms of jutsu and by a simple touch I cancel out the chakura of the person that touches me, the longer the contact the more the chakura is eased and I know that's never been heard of before until now."

"Your right I believe your story, but why ask me why not the caster of the jutsu?" That's what he said to me I didn't look at him when I answered

"The caster died, but there is another that's knows how, and won't send me back either because I'm all that's left of his perishes lord Orochimaru." I was still speaking when I looked at him again

"I'm asking you because I know your more powerful than him, all I want is to return home." I was looking down at the cup of tea in front of him looking at my own reflection

"I fear that if I become part of this world perennially, I can never go back I've tried everything within my power to return but all of it failed."

"Lilah what is the other caster's name?" That's what I heard him say to me I looked at him to answer that question

"His name is Kabuto, Kabuto Yakushi. Madara will you help me, if you can't I'll understand. Though I forgot to mention that most are afraid to even lay a finger on me because of what I can do." I barely looked surprised I felt his hand on mine, I saw him lift up my hand and he placed it where his heart was. The feel of his heart beat, I'd never thought I'd get to feel it I barely started blushing from the unexpected thing he was doing he said to me

"Lilah if it's the one thing you want the most, I'll help you return to your world no matter the cause. You have my word." I was so surprise when he said that to me, I'd thought he refused to do it. That wasn't what surprised me the most, he was actually touching me and letting me feel his heart beat. Madara wasn't afraid to touch me he was like Hidan he could stand it, and I really think I might have changed history now. I have no doubt in my mind that when Madara leave the village he'll do all the research he can to bring me back to my world, but I can't shake the feeling that's not all he wanted either. Will he trick Obito to do the research for the jutsu when he's gone or will he have zetsu follow me around when he unites with him, I know he'll want to still stay in contact with me before he dies I wonder how he's going to do it? But what he's doing I didn't think he even had this side of him? I know all the past background of all the Naruto characters the information on Madara said nothing about him caring so much about someone, is it possible that I'm changing them? That's the only thing I can think of, or is it that he wants something from me in return?


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 23. Promise"

My head was hurting like crazy when I opened my eyes I found myself in the room I was staying

"How did I get here?" that's what I questioned myself, then I remembered before everything went black. I wasn't looking at what I was drinking and I took Madara's sake by mistake, and I can't hold my liquor I can make it drinking it is another story. It was kind of him to bring me here I wonder how he knew where I was staying, maybe he asked Hashirama? When I got up out of the bed I opened the window feeling the night breeze, it felt nice I looked up at the moon and say that it was almost full.

"Only three more nights."

When morning come, it looked like somebody where getting ready for the feasible coming up. Of course I had to help out on what to do and the cloths they were going to wear, doing all the work and giving everyone ideas reminded me of school events back home it made me happy. What got me even more happier was that hashirama and Madara where helping out as well, tobirama helped too but he wasn't really energetic like those two I think they were doing it to impress me? It's doing something it's making me laugh in the inside, seeing them trying to show off is quite funny. I also can't believe I'm now have connections to Madara Uchiha, but HOW did I do it? Was it back in the hot springs? No. It might have been before that, well that is what my gut is telling me. I wonder if there's a spell that can help me with my question?

After helping with the costumes I went back to the place I was staying at and looked in my spell book for a spell that'll help

"There's got to be a spell in here somewhere?" that's what I said to myself while looking through the pages until I found a page

"Seeing someone's past, yes this will do nicely."

"For this spell you will need to draw a pentagram on a hard surface, along with five blue candles connected to each end of the star in the pentagram. You must have a picture of the person to whom you want to choose, once the spell is completed you will see and hear the thoughts of that person. However you will not be seen or heard, the user must stay in the pentagram at all cost."

Getting blue candles should be easy and I already have a picture of Madara, this should be easy. Once I got the candle I did what the book instructed me to do, I drew a pentagram on the ground in the room I stayed in and I placed five candles on the ends of the star and I lite them. I sat in the middle of the pentagram with my spell casting staff in my hand and the picture of madara was set on my phone and I placed it in front of me on the ground and the symbols on the inside of pentagram started glowing and I began the chant

"Through age of man, and creators of night and day. By powers of time and space, I the servant of the shining sky. Who now asks the god of time to weird me his power only for an instant, to see the past of one person and one person alone." When I finished the spell the area outside of the pentagram changed to a forest with a river stream, the stream where I first met the younger version of Madara.

"It's the river stream, why is it starting here my past left isn't hear yet?" when I heard someone coming I quickly turned around to see the younger Madara approaching the river and sitting near the stream and then I said to myself

"Madara was here before me, that's why it started off here. Well I guess that explains how I met him?"

It felt like maybe thirty minutes before he started leaving, then I saw my past self-walking to the river stream. What I didn't noticed was Madara watching within the trees, of course he didn't see the front of my body only the back. The reason was that my past self-sat on the end of the river stream.

"So I arrived just when he was leaving?" that's what I thought to myself just before Madara thought to himself when he saw my past self-sitting on the river

"A girl? Doesn't look like she's from my clan, it wouldn't hurt to make sure?" when he thought that he started walking towards my past self and the noise of him walking caused my past self to turn around and look at him, I didn't realize that he had the same expression that Lubbock did when he first saw Najenda.

"That look, no way love at first sight?" Was what I said to myself I was surprised when I continued speaking while my past self and Madara where speaking

"Why didn't I see that before? It didn't look like that the way I remember it, so that's why he said he'll help me? I guess I've seen enough I got what I want." When I snapped my fingers once the area changed back into my room and the pentagram stopped glowing and the candles quickly burned out.

"First Hidan and now Madara? Can't imagine how this can get any worse?"

I had to wait patiently for the day of the feasible, the feasible was at night since I convinced Hashirama for a fireworks show near the end. It looks like everyone was having a great time about haft of everyone was wearing the costumes I helped make, while everyone was enjoying the festivities both Hashirama and Madara where looking around

"This is impressive, Lilah sure has some imagination." Was what Hashirama said to Madara when they stopped and Madara said to him while a group of girls wearing the feasible cloths walked past them

"Speaking of Lilah have you seen her? This feasible was here idea." Hashirama almost spoke then a girl wearing a festive mask from Magi holding a chain of flowers came up to him and she puts it on him Hashirama looked at her

"Oh thank you." Then he looked at Madara

"No, I have seen lilah since this morning." The girl pulled on his shirt a little that got his attention then he heard my voice

"What are you talking around Hashirama?" the girl that was in front of him was me and I took off the mask and I spoke to him

"I've been standing here right under your nose this whole time." This outfit that I was wearing was morgiana's dancer's cloths and I didn't have a cut on my hair just the head piece that went with the outfit, I even had her hair like hers though my hair was a lot longer. Also I was wearing the crystal gem necklace I saw that they were surprised to see me wearing this outfit, madara was the one that look the most happy and he said to me

"Lilah you look great in it." I looked at the outfit I was wearing and said to him

"You think so?"Hashirama quickly answered my question

"Oh yeah you look incredible in this, so pretty I didn't recognize you." I was surprised when he said that and I turned my back to him and barely keeled on the ground

"That's what Alibaba said to Morgiana, those exact words."

"Lilah." Was what I heard Madara's say to me I looked up and saw him in front of me with his hand out to me, I took his hand and he helped me up. After that myself Madara and hashirama looked around the feasible tobirama tagged along with us, I didn't mind. I always wanted to have a feasible like this back home, though it wasn't really possible even though I come from a wealthy family it just wouldn't feel the same to me. So why is it being in this world change so much from my perspective, it's not exactly like Magi I know that I just can't help but wonder. I know it's crazy, I was really having the time of my life. I know it's wrong and I can't keep enjoying their world, however thanks to Madara I might now haft to stay here as long as Kabuto wants me too. And speaking of Madara I noticed that he was being a little clinging, I guess he knows this is my last night with all of them? I wanted to take the advantage so I asked Hashirama that I wanted to speak with him alone, he said yes to that. I wanted to speak with him where the monument was when he got there he said to me

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" I said to him with a slight smile on my face

"I wanted to give you something." In my hand I held out a crystal gem necklace that was originally his and he said to me

"A necklace?"

"This isn't a normal necklace, there's only two of its kind in the own world. I'm wearing the other as you can see." I handed him the necklace and he took it, when he did he looked at it and questioned me

"What makes it special?" I answered that question while touch the crystal on my necklace

"Well, it's made from a very rare mineral in this continent. Not only that it augmented abilities to capture and control tailed beasts. If it was to be sold, three mountains containing gold mines could be bought with the profits."

"This necklace is worth that much, and it can control tailed beasts?" was what he said when he dangled it in front of him and I answered his question

"Yes however there is a catch to whom wears it." I could tell that he wanted to hear more so I kept speaking

"The necklace won't let just anybody wear it, it must accept you. If it doesn't you'll die, but it won't be a problem with you. The necklace chose you to be its master, after all I'm the one who made it." I saw Hashirama putting on the necklace and he said to me

"You're really giving me this necklace Miss Lilah?"

"You bet there's one thing I need you to do." That's what I said to him and I continued speaking

"When you have a granddaughter I want you to give her that necklace, It'll accept her like it does with you." Hashirama said to me

"I will, is there anything else you need to me do? Or should know?" I answered that question

"Actually there is something I'd want you to know, your wife's name is Mito Uzumaki."

"Mito Uzumaki." Was what he repeated once to me I looked up at the almost full moon and said

"Tonight is my last night here in this time era, I've enjoyed it. But all things must come to an end."

"There's something else you're not telling me? What is it?" That's what I heard him say to me and I looked at him and said

"You're very observant, when you die. Well you and tobirama will be reanimated, that won't happen till around the fourth generation I won't say why either. So don't try to ask me." Right after I said that he asked me

"Well in that case I'll say this, how far in the future are you going?"

"About thirty year's tops, I'll still be in the leaf village till I'm in the right era."


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter. 24 watched over"

I didn't know that me and Hashirama where being watch, and that person was madara. He heard everything I told Hashirama, I guess he's the type that never gives up. What really got his attention was the necklace and its capabilities, knowing that there's only know makes it more valuable. He wanted to look like he found us when he came up to us he wanted us to know that the fireworks where going to start, I didn't know what he was planning I had a suspicions. During the fireworks everyone was watching them light up the sky, seeing all those colors was like watching a rainbow explode. I haven't really watched fireworks like this since I was little, my parent would take me to the Japanese feasible in japan one of the most favorite childhood memories I'd had.

The night past go question Hashirama thanks me for the idea and I told him the village can have this tradition every year in celebration of the birth of the village, naturally he thought that was a great idea he also told me that future generations would enjoy the night we all had. After that little chat with hashirama I went back to the room I was temporary staying to get my things, and instead of wearing my witch rode. I wore Black rock shooter's cloths, I even had my hair style like hers but with by flower clip in my hair. And I also still wore the crystal gem on my neck, before I left I grabbed by bag and my spell casting staff. If I leave early I can gather fresh ingredients while it's still day time, and I didn't want to waste it so I left the village but I wasn't that far from it either. However not to my surprise Madara wanted to help me get the ingredient, I couldn't turn him down so I said yes. I guess it was a good thing he asked to help it make finding the plants the fur and snake venom I needed, I still had Irama's blood and Hashirama's tears still left when he was younger. Now all that was left was the full moon, it'll take several hours till that happens. To help pass some time I was sitting in a flower field making a flower crown while Madara was sitting near me then I started humming while I was still making the crown

"You're humming?" was what Madara said to me and I said to him while I looked at him

"Oh sorry was it annoying?" then he said to me

"No it wasn't, you mind singing it?"

"I don't know I really don't sing unless it's with my friends?" That's what I said to him when I finished making the crown and I placed it on my head and I heard him say to me

"I'd still like to hear it please lilah." I barely smiled when he said that when I started singing I started making another crown

"The dream is the wind, the light guides. Overcoming the light and clouds. Your voice echoes, the tender present moment keeps. Happiness, and bad memories far away. The quiet night continues. " I felt the wind's cool breeze before I continued

"Keep going. Continue." I saw him lay on the ground on his back with the flowers I continued making the other flower crown while finishing the song

"Even the footprints, remaining at this place. Begin to disappear and distort, like scars. Inside of dreams the heart that was born, you're watching me. Through the glass window I shut it within the moment, cast off the clinging feelings. And connect all thoughts together." When I finished singing I finished the other crown and I held it out to Madara and I said to him while he stood up to look at it

"Here I made it for you." When Madara took the crown from my hand he said to me

"Thank you, and that song was moving I've never heard it before." I took the crown from him and I placed it on his head like mine

"Well it figures, back home everyone like me knows that song I'm not surprised it caught your attention Madara." When I was still speaking I looked at the crown he was now wearing

"There we match it looks just like mine."

"I know I should be this nice to him, but it's my last day I might as well?" that's what I thought to myself, I saw Madara pick a small flower from the ground and he took my hand, I was surprised on what he was doing he used the flower to make a ring on my finger and he said to me while looking at hand that he was still holding

"You made me something, so I made you this."

"But you put it on my ring finger." That's what I said to him and he answered right back when he looked up at me

"Ring finger? What does that mean?"

" Wait that's right these people don't know how to properly purpose they just say it and have a ceremony, I guess it's safe?" was what I thought when he said that then I said to him when I took my hand from him and looked at the flower ring

"it's nothing, forgot what I said."

Thanks to Madara time went by quickly, and just like before did the preparations was on the cliff where you could see the village. I blended in the moon flowers, spider lilies and anemone in a small brown wooden bowl. Next I added in the fox fur along with the purified water, then the snake venom when I added one drop of blood that I got the mixture started changing and a type of steam of starting to simmer out of it. And as soon as I added the tear the steam that was coming from it started to increase even more.

"Alright it worked once it can work again?" Right after I said that I blew into it and the steam quickly surrounded me forming a dome, then after I few seconds the dome vanished along with myself. To me when the dome formed around to it was dark like nothing really happened, but when the dome vanished it was daytime. Well it looked more like the afternoon, when I saw the village I noticed the monuments had three hokage instead of one. At least I knew how far I was, I wonder how things changed since then.

"I might as well see hashirama's and tobirama's graves while I'm at it in the village?"

To avoid any unnecessary drama I used a teleportation spell to get me there more quickly, the only problem was that I didn't end up where they were buried. Instead I ended up where you can see the monuments up close and I yelled out

"Damn it how could I mess up on that spell, I thought I had that down?" I quickly felt someone's presents from behind me I quickly turned around and pointed my staff at the person and the orb on it was glowing, I was surprised to see who I was about to hurt. The person that stood in front of me with an almost surprised look on his face was Hiruzen Sarutobi the younger version of him like on the monument, at least I now know how are I am in the future. The glowing in my orb stopped and I placed the staff away from him and I said

"Sorry about that, hope I didn't freak you out?" I didn't get an answer from him he just stared at me and I had a confused look on my face when I questioned him

"Are you alright you look like you've seen a ghost?" Then he spoke to me, well more like questioned

"What's your name?" I answered him

"It's Lilah, and don't bother telling me yours I already know it."

After that little chat I told him why I was here in the village, at first he didn't believe me. Then I told him how he became hokage, which was more than enough proof for me. I also told him that I wanted to see their graves, but he wanted me to meet someone after I visit hashirama's and tobirama's graves. While Sarutobi was gone I was in front of both of their graves and I started speaking to them

"Hey guys it's been a while." While I was still speaking a sat on the ground

"I know what you going to say Hashirama, after this I'll purify the land again just like before." I took my staff and I stood up

"I might as well do it now while I'm at it?" I held my staff up in the air and the orb of it started glowing, and just like that it started snowing just like before when they were kids I was looking up at the sky when I said

"I hope Sarutobi doesn't mind this? After all it's what you wanted me to do." Right after I said that I heard my stomach growl I barely looked embraced when I spoke to myself

"I guess spell caster gets you hungry?" When I turned around and before I started walking I quickly stopped and looked very surprised, to my great surprise the person that was standing just feet from me was Orochimaru the younger version of him when he was twelve.

"Orochimaru? Was this who the third hokage wanted me to see? If that's the case then he parents must have already passed away not that long ago?" That's what I thought to myself when I was looking more directly at him, it pains me to think this but when I was that age it felt like almost looking at a mirror of mine and my father's past. Despite what's happened I smiled at him and said

"Sarutobi wanted me to meet someone, I guess that's you then?" while I was still speaking to him I started walking forward

"I didn't expect that he wanted me to meet a kid?" just before I finished speaking I stopped just inches from him

"I guess I shouldn't argue?" Before I knew it I felt his arms quickly around me, like the way his older version held me. The shock of that caused me to drop my staff on the ground I didn't expect him to do this, then again I was shocked about the first time he hugged me. I didn't expect him to have had any human emotion? Have I really change these people that much, that their personalities are starting to alter? During that hug my stomach growled like a loud beast and that cause the this Orochimaru to looked confused when he stopped hugging me, I looked very embraced to even speak then I finally spoke

"How embracing." I saw him pick up my staff off the ground and he held it in front of him

"Don't be." I barely smiled at him then I took my staff from him and I looked at it while I spoke

"Thank you, I didn't get your name?" he answered my question and said

"My name is Orochimaru, and what's yours?" I looked at him again and I answered that question

"Orochimaru? Well my name is Lilah."

Of course he asked about the snow and I explained it to him, he was surprised I could do something like that. I wasn't surprised the way he acted I doubt anyone here has the power to heal and purify this region? I also wasn't surprised he wanted to spend some time with me, he even treated e to a little picnic under a large tree. It felt like eating lunch in a Japanese school almost, you know the lunches in those high school. While I was drinking a cup of tea orochimaru questioned me

"Lilah if you don't mind me asking? But how long do you plan on staying in the village?" Before I answered his question I put the cup down in front of me

"I'm here until the next crescent moon, so how long do I haft to wait?"

"The next crescent moon won't be until four days." Was the answer I got from him I leaned back on the tree and sighed with disappointment

"Four days, great and I'm so close too." After I said that I ate a dango dumpling and looked disappointed like an anime character then I said out loud

"If you're going to spy you're going to haft to do better than that you two? You might as well come of out" Orochimaru barely looked confused he looked ahead and saw Jiraya and Tsunde coming and they looked almost guilty

"Jiraya Tsunde isn't this a surprised?" Is what orochimaru said to them and jiraya said back to him

"You should be talking you're eating lunch with a girl?" when jiraya looked at me he was barely surprised as was Tsunde I looked at them with a slight confused look on my face

"What? What's the matter you two have the same expression like Sarutobi did when I first met him." Jiraya said to me

"Oh wow you look a lot like Orochimaru." I said to him while eating the second dumpling on the stick

"You think that too?" Tsunde looked at orochimaru them me when he answered that question

"Yeah despite gender and the mark under your eye you two are almost similar. It's almost scary?" I started laughing when she said that to me

"Well I guess your right?" I stopped laughing and I said to her

"I didn't get your names what where they?" Orochimaru answered my question

"This Tsunde and Jiraya there part of my team." While he was still speaking he looked at them

"And this is Lilah she's visiting the village for a few days."

"It's weird" Was what I heard Jiraya said to me and I looked at him and said

"What is it?" and he answered me question when he was standing in front of me and scotched to my level looking at me I the eye

"I don't know why but I feel like I owe you my life for some reason?" then his eyes looked down at my chest and the rest of the lower part of my body his nose started bleeding and he looking happy

"That's a really nice outfit you're wearing Lilah." I quickly hit him on the top of his head with my spell casting staff and his face crashed to the ground and I said to him

"You maybe a child, but you have the mind of an idiotic perv." Tsunde said to jiraya looking down at him

"Should have known better from you, you little pervert." she looked at me and smiled

"So lilah where are you from, you don't look like you're from the region?"

"I'm actually a foreigner." When jiraya heard me say that he looked up at me and said

"A foreigner? A real one?" I answered that question he gave me

"Yes to you people I come from the dark continent, which is on the other side of the planet."

"If you're from the other haft of the planet how did you get here, this is the first I've heard of this?" was what Orochimaru questioned me and tsunde questioned

"I'd like to know that too, foreigners from your country is a hedge deal here?" I answered her question

"That answer will come later."


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter. 25 night watch"

"Hanging out with the younger versions of Jiraya tsunade and orochimaru was interesting, at to admit it the younger version of Tsunda look and awful like my friend Arianna. Couldn't be just coincidence to that, then again Orochimaru is my only blood here maybe it means something?

" I've had a long day I could really use a hot soak?" At that moment quickly looked surprised when I said that and I asked Tsunade

"Is there some place like that here?" Tsunade answered my question

"Yeah there's a communal bath I'll show you where?" When she said that I started following her

"Communal? Don't you people have privet baths or something? I prefer privacy?" Tsunade said to me

"You've never been in one before?" I answered her question

"No, where I'm from we have private baths. I'm curious to see what a communal bath looks like though this'll be my first one."

"After out chat Tsunade showed me to the woman's bath. I didn't lie to her I've never been in a communal bath before so it'll be something new, I was surprised when I got to the changing room it was a lot smaller than I thought. I was nervous I never took off my cloths in front of other people, I told Tsunade I would wait for her in the bath when everyone else was out of the changing room. When everyone left I sighed with relief and I sat down on one of the benches.

"Staying in this world is a lot harder than I thought." I had an idea and I looked at my bag that was sitting on the bench next to me

"I wonder?"

"Meanwhile Tsunade was in the bath water and she leaned back on the edge and sighed

"I wonder what's taking Lilah so long?" She heard the door opened and she heard my voice

"Sorry it took me so long Tsunade." When she heard me say that she turned around and barely looked confused I was standing in front of the open door with a towel wrapped around my body, my hair was up in a clip and my flower wasn't on my head and I was holding my bag in my hands and Tsunade question

" Why do you still have your bag, you don't need it?" I answered her question when I was sitting on next her with my feet in the water and I placed my bag next to me

"Actually I do." I yelled out with the other girls that where in the bath with us

"Hey does anyone of you want to watch a one of my favorite anime shows?" Tsunade questioned me

"Lilah what are you talking about?" she saw me draw out my ipad from my bag and I smiled at her and answered her question

"Trust me I think you all will enjoy Inyasha?" Tsunade looked more confused when she repeated

"Inyasha?"

"A few minutes after that all the girls including tsunade where gathered near me and looked surprised I was still sitting outside of the water holding my ipad in front of me and the camera on it was projection a screen on the fence making it look like movie screen and they were watching the middle of episode and I said to them

"So what do you think not bad huh?"Tsunade questioned me while she was still watching

"Lilah you wouldn't mind staying at my place for a while would you?" I answered her question

"No I don't mind at all. Plus I'm not staying here long one about three days."

"Do you girls want to keep watching or do you want to watch anything anime?" When I said that they all looked at me and said

"We want to keep watching Inyasha!" I barely looked worried when I spoke to them again

"But I got to save that battery on my ipad?"

"After I said that I opened the door to the hot spring entrance and I heard all the girls wine to me

"Aw Lilah?!" I shut the door from behind me and I sighed

"Well it turns out I bath by myself like normal, I can't handle other people like in Japan? Guess I'll have to go somewhere else?" At the corner of my eye I saw jiraya and it looked like he was hiding with the help of a transformation jutsu so I looked at him and I said to him

"What do you think you doing you little pev?"After I said that a small boom of smoke surrounded his body and he stood up

"That transformation was flawless how did you know?" I answered his question

"These eyes of mine can do more than just see, to your people these eyes are as rare as they can come." Jiraya said to me with a slight questionable look on his face

"Your eyes looks a lot like Orochimaru's how are they rare?" I sighed at him and I said

"I'm going to ignore that. You just saw that I spotted you right?" I saw him nod his head yes once to me and I continued speaking to him

"To me it looked like you were just sitting there, I can easily see through transformation jutsu's no matter how powerful they are." I saw that he was confused when he questioned me

"Is that even possible, I've never heard of something like that before?" I said to him as I sat down on one of the benches

"You just did, and that's not all. My eyes can see through any Jutsu as well something like the sharigan doesn't work on me."

"What no one should be immune to the sharigan, that's just not possible?" That's what he said to me and I answered his question

"It is when you're not from this country, and it's best you leave quickly before you get a beat down from Tsunade." I say that he looked nervous when he spoke to me

"Yeah good plan." After he said that he quickly ran out the door, when he left I had a thought

"I wonder if that spring is still I was in was still there?" when I thought that I said to myself

"Well only one way to find out?"

" It didn't take me long to change back into the cloths I was wearing before I still had my hair up, I had to sneak out cause tsunade and the other wanted to keep watching Inyasha. I was lucky to get past them with my teleportation spell, when I reappeared I was relieved to see that the hot spring was still here and for safety I cast a barrier around it so no one can get in or see me in that matter. I don't want a repeat on what happened to me before, after getting in the water I folded my cloths and placed them near the edge with my staff on top of them and I still had the necklace around my neck. I sighed with relief and leaned back on the large bolder that was in the springs

"This is more like it, nice and quiet."

"I wouldn't be so certain of that?" That's what a very familiar voice said to me from the other side of the bolder I was leaning on and I said one word

" Madara?" From the other opposite side of me the person in the spring with me was indeed Madara Uchiha and he spoke it me again

"It's been a while Lilah, well a while for me at least?" I tried to act calm when I questioned him

"I thought you left this village? What are you still doing here?" I heard him answer my question

"I made a promise to you remember, I said I'd help you return to your world no matter the cost." I barely looked shocked when I heard him say that to me and I thought to myself

"That's right I asked him to help me, and he gave me his word?" after I thought that I asked him

"Have you found anything?" When I said that to him Madara crossed his arm and answered my question

" I haven't yet, I've searched everywhere I could think of. The caster of that jutsu that brought you to our world is quite something I've never seen before, but I'm not giving up and I think I might be onto something?" He heard me ask him

"What is it?" I didn't heard him say anything for a few seconds then I heard him say

"Project Suginome." I was really shocked when I repeated what he said

"Project Suginome?!" Madara continued speaking to me

" Yes, with project Suginome I'll have enough power to reverse your hold to our world and finally return you to yours Lilah, but in order to do it I need the power of the ten tailed beast. But I want to do more with that power I want to rid the world of blood shad and war as well, I want to rid this world of it's evil." I covered my mouth trying not to scream I thought to myself

"So it's my fault, I'm the real reason for project suginome? His motivation changed out that plan though, he's doing it because I asked him. I shouldn't have asked him for his help after all?" I turned around and leaned face to the bolder that I was leaning on and I continued thinking

"But what other choice do I have, I can't do it by myself? I've tried that already." When I spoke out to him I was almost afraid to ask

"Madara why do this? Why go so far for me?" I continued speaking to him with a more serious look on my face

"And don't you dare come over on my side, I've seen plenty of different anime series with this scene in it." After I said that I heard him ask me

"Lilah how long are you staying?" I answered his question

"Four days."

"If you want you can stay with me until the next moon comes?" I barely laughed when he said that to me I turned around and look up at the sky

"You'd like that wouldn't you Madara? Sorry but you're a little too late someone else already asked me and I said yes."


	26. Chapter 26

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter. 26 forever remembered"

"I was still surprised about Madara and everything, I wonder if he was waiting for after I time traveled? And after the very awkward bath that I was supposed to have alone, I got dressed this time I decided to wear my school uniform. Wearing different outfits for a certain amount of time takes a lot out of me, even though it's just clothing. Well to me it more weird for me Madara was holding me in his arms from behind we were both sitting on top of a large tree, he was happy but it was still weird for me. I wasn't that surprised he started aging more he looked the same a little, bet he was happy about that cause of me I guess?

"So you really don't mind at all touching me?" That's what I questioned Madara and he answered my question

"Even though my chakura is fading, I don't mind at all Lilah and I'm not afraid too." After he said that I thought to myself

"Just like Hidan, he doesn't mind touching me either? While more are afraid too, well I guess there's Jiraya and Konan?"

"But still it doesn't look like he's not as evil as I thought? And I'm the reason for that."

"Wait a minute if I return home will Madara follow me? I can imagine Hidan doing that, but Madara? I still can't get over project Suginome though something tells me he won't tell Obito the real reason for that project." After I thought that I said to him

"Despite what's happened, and your reputation this is a side of you I'd never thought you'd had Madara?" When I said that I heard Madara ask me

" Lilah is there anyone else who feels the same way as I do with you?" I was surprised when he asked me that then I thought to myself

"Didn't see that one coming? What's he planning this time?" With that in mind I answered his question

"Yes there is, he even purposed to me once I never gave him an answer though because he was drunk when he asked. He also confessed his love to me at the same time, it was actually sweet. Sadly he stool my first kiss" I started to look upset when I was still speaking to Madara

"I wanted my first kiss to me with Kamijo, so much for that dream?"

" Kamijo who's that?" Was what Madara questioned me he sounded a little serious about it and I answered his question

"In my world he's every girls dream, he's singer songwriter and music producer." I didn't realize that I was blushing when I was still speaking

"I've been to most of his concerts I'm one of his biggest fans, I think I might like him for than anime?"

"He's twenty years older than me but he's still has my heart. And melts my butter."

"What's he look like?" When I heard Madara say that he sounded a little more serious and I answered his question when I turned my head to him

"Why? Don't tell me you're jealous Madara?" I saw that he tried to keep his cool I started laughing and said to him

"I'm joking with you." After I said that I was got my iphone from my pocket and continued speaking to him while I was scrolling down the photos

"I have a picture of him and me when I went to his recent concert. Here it is." He looked at the photo I showed him and he barely looked surprised the screen showed Kamijo wearing his costume from the music video Moulin Rouge, as for me I was wearing a gothic Lolita dress. A ZJ story Black Angel dress with the beige flower headdress with a veil, I wasn't wearing my blue flower that I normally wear in my hair. My makeup was gothic to match the dress I even wore black lip stick to go with it, in the photo I looked a lot like a corpus bride.

"This picture is one of my favorites, and that's my best gothic Lolita dress. I was so happy it caught his eye. Though it looks more like a black wedding dress to most, but still like it I miss wearing it along with the white one."

"There's also the ledge singer from Tokami Agato he's a little similar to Kamijo but more gothic." I started blushing wile I had my hand on my cheek

"They both so gorgeous I can't decide who I love the most. Creators of both the light and dark."

" I didn't realize how late it was I didn't noticed that the sun was starting to set I knew Tsunade was looking for me because I heard her call out my name several times, I knew Madara didn't like it but we had to part ways I said my goodbye to him before he disappeared. It was good timing too just when he disappeared Tsunade finally found me

"Lilah." I turned around and I saw her catching her breath when she got near me and she said to me

"Who where you talking too?" I didn't want to say too much to her and I just said

"Oh just an old friend nothing special, how long have you been looking for me?" I saw Tsunade smile when she answered my question

"Well I guess a little after you left?" I quickly spoke to her when she said that

"Wait a minute, did you look for me because you wanted to watch more Inyasha?" All she did was nervously laugh I sighed with annoyance when I spoke to her

"Great I turned you and those girls into Inyasha fans should have seen this one coming?"

"I don't think I should explain what happened next do I? During the next day while Tsunade and the others were out on a mission I was looking around the village till they got back, I also had to keep a close eye out for the new Inyasha fan girls I made almost wish I didn't show them an episode. And just like that my stomach started speaking

"That's right my money is no good here?" It felt like I was about to cry

"I should have asked Madara some money when I was with him, and now I'm going to starve."

"How I would kill for a star bucks right now."

"What's Star bucks?" Was what a familiar voice said to me I turned around to see orichimaru standing from behind me and I said to him

" Orochimaru? When did you guys get back?" Orochimaru answered my question

"We just got back." I smiled at him when I asked him another question

"Um Orochimaru you wouldn't happen to have money on you would ya?"

" Once that little talk was over Orochimaru took me to a little tea shop he was sitting across from me while I was cooling off the tea that was served to us

" Miss Lilah Tsunade was kind of going on about this person I believe his name was Inyasha? Do you know something about that?" When he asked me that I just started to drink the tea and I quickly stopped and he looked a little confused

"Are you alright?" I was barely coughing when I put the cup back down on the table and I answered his question

"I'm fine and yes I'm responsible about that I turned her and a few others into beginner Inyasha weeaboo." The response I got from him was

"I'm sorry what? I've never heard of that?" I barely smiled when I answered that question

"Well I'm not surprised with you people. There are several versions of Weeaboo one of them means is someone obsessed Japanese culture since you guys are kind of close to Japanese culture minus the technology and conventions of course. In this case Tsunade and several other girls are obsessed with the series inyasha, there not otaku's like me most of us higher otaku's all beginners Weeaboo's since they've seen only one anime series, I've learned from that mistake and I am not making the same one twice with you people." I could tell he wanted to know what Otaku meant before he asked that I continued speaking

"Otaku is another fancy word for nerd kid."

"I still can't get over it I'm actually blood related to an anime character from my childhood? I guess anything is possible?" That's what I thought to myself while watching Orochimaru drinking his tea

"And of all the characters it had to be Orochimaru one of the most heartless characters in the Naruto series, I mean I can understand why girls write fan fiction about him due to his appearance. I wonder if he'll actually grow to have feelings for me like he know about Guren and Yūkimaru, it might be possible he did look happy when we first met."

"Once that was over Orochimaru wanted to show me around the village, the shocking part to me was that he was holding my hand while we were walking together and he looked almost happy and I've seen that smile before

"I was right he is starting to have feelings for me." I thought that while we were still walking and several people where turning their heads to us when we walked by them and I was still thinking while I barely stared at Orochimaru

"Was this the real reason why Kabuto wanted me so badly, cause I made Orochimaru happy or was it something more deeper than that? I wonder how he'll change when I return to the hidden leaf?"


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter. 27 forever in entwined and unexpected reunion "

"For the past three days it was little stressful, I had to hide from the other weeaboo inyasha fans with the help of Orochimaru of course. I've also been secretly spending some time with Madara despite what he's planning and all what's going to happen he still treats me nice, it feels like one of naruto fan fictions I've seen and read online back home. Now I know why some girls write fan fics about Madara, I just didn't think he could be this nice it's actually surprising. Maybe it's my personality that changing these people that much that's the only thing I can think of or is it something else? Just like last time the feasible honoring the village was on the night I had to leave, during the feasible it was like when it first started haft of everyone was wearing the costumes that where now traditional cloths. During the feasible Jiraiya was very happy about it he was with Tsunade and orochimaru Jiraiya said to them

"feasibles are great aren't they, glad this happens every year." After he said that he heard me say to him

"Would you like to know why you people have this feasible each year?" Tsunade looked to her right and smiled when she spoke

"Lilah glad you could make it." She looked surprised as did Jiraiya and orochimaru the reason why was that I was wearing I was wearing a festive mask from Magi and morgiana's dancer's cloths just like last time I took off the mask and said to Tsunade

"I wouldn't miss it this is the last time I'm going to see you guys."

"You look very lovely in this Miss Lilah." That's what Orochimaru said to me and I rubbed his head and said

"Thanks that's very nice of you." Tsunade quickly ask me

"Wait this is your late night here?" I answered her question when I took my hand off orochimaru's head

"Yep I'm leaving when the feasible is over." Right after I said that Tsunade ask me

"Can't you stay longer?" I quickly answered back not looking surprised

"You want me to stay longer so you can watch more Inyasha." Tsunade laughed nervously at me as her answer I sighed a not that surprised sigh

"I'm not surprised I turned you into this?"

"Soon after that being with those three was really no different from the first time, expect one thing I took a few photos of us during the feasible. During nearly the end I spilled away from them and returned to Tsunade's place to changed out of the outfit that I was wearing to switch it out with my school uniform, I doubled check to make sure I had everything in my book bag so I wouldn't forget anything. I snuck out of the village just when the fireworks started, I didn't want to waste any time. Also thanks to Jiraiya and orochimaru I'll be able to get further in the future hopefully, once again I siting on the cliff where I was before and making the final preparation for the time traveling spell. I had Madara gather the ingredients I needed the day before, then I added the blood first then the tear and the steam and vapor in the bowl increased I picked it up I blew into it the steam quickly surrounded me forming a dome, then after I few seconds the dome vanished along with myself. It was very quickly lasted about a few seconds, when the dome vanished it left smoke behind and I was coughing

"I hate it when that happens without expecting it." I quickly noticed that the sun was out and I looked down the hidden leaf village

"Alright I should be around the time when Ren and Obito are still around, if they aren't I think I can manage with that? But first." After I said that I got out my staff that was in my bag that I shrunk a little while ago, when I got it out it went back to its normal size and the orb on it started to glow. Just like that my uniform changed to Ash Ketchum's female cloths along with his hat and my flower still in place along with the necklace on my neck still, and on the belt where a few poke balls. As soon as the orb on the staff stopped glowing it shrunk again to the small size that it was and placed it on a letch on the belt next to a poke ball, then I reached for one of the poke balls and pressed the button on it to increase it's size I turned around just before I threw it up in the air

"Here goes I choice you Nine Tails." After I said that the poke ball opened like it does in the Pokémon series the poke ball returned to my hand and pressed the button on it again to decrease its size and place it back on my belt, when I looked at the Shiny nine tails I say it opens its eyes and looked at me I chose for it to have two different color eyes one eye blue and one eye yellow I couldn't help but notice several of its tails waging. I smiled and crouched down when I did I saw it walked up to me and of course I started petting on it's head with my hand

"I was going to do Pikachu, but your way better Nine Tails." As soon as I said that the Nine Tails licked me on the cheek once and I started laughing.

"Come on let's make a grand entrance shall we?" After I said that I stood up and held out my staff wand in my hand

" Here's goes nothing?" just like that the orb on my wand started to glow like fire and a small ring of fire surrounded under my feet and it quickly increased and surrounded my whole body, then the flames started to form into a large bird. That bird turned into a large beautiful flaming phoenix

" Alright let's get going." When I said that the wings on the phoenix quickly spread out and flew up in the air, the nine tails picked up my school bag with its mouth and jumped off the cliff heading down to the leaf village.

" Down at the Village Tsunade kissed her younger brother's Nawaki's forehead and the both smiled, just then the wing quickly started picking up and Tsunade quickly looked u[

"What is that?" What they where seeing was the flaming phoenix gently flying down just feet from them, of course Tsunade got in front of Nawaki

"Stay back this could be trouble?" Just when the phoenix's feet touched the ground the fire and it's form quickly vanished and I returned to by normal form

"It's been a while Tsunade?" Tsunade smiled and looked relieved to see me again

"It has it's great to see you again Lilah."

" Nawaki is still alive? Well this show's me how far I am?" I thought that to myself when I noticed Nawaki and he asked Tsunade

"Sis you know her." Of course Tsunade answered his question

"I do, I think you'll like her as much as I do." When she said that I quickly noticed something about her

"Whoa." Tsunade looked at me and asked

"What's the matter?" I answered her question while I was looking for my phone in my pockets

"I didn't realize it till know, you almost exactly like my friend Arianna and her twin sister." I got out my phone and started looking through the photos Tsunade asked me

"I look just like one of your friends really?" I said one word to her

"Yes." I quickly showed the photo I was looking for to both Tsunade and Nawaki and I could tell they were just as surprised as I was on the screen was a picture of me with my friends Arianna and her younger twin sister Aspin. The picture was taken in front of a medical school, though the difference between Arianna and Aspin was that Aspin wore a lab coat and her beauty mark is on the opposite side of Arianna's and she has straight bangs.

"They look almost just like me, that's kind of creepy?" I heard Tsunade say that to me when I looked at the photo

"You're telling me? Though you wouldn't guess it but there kind of opposites. Arianna loves gambling and easily angered also a pretty touch fighter, her sister on the other hand is a genius in medical care and medicine and the youngest to get a degree for both medical and science her GPA is nuts." I put my phone in my pocket and looked at Nawaki

"So is this your little brother?" Tsunade answered my question after I said that

"Yep that's right this is a little brother Nawaki." Nawaki quickly smiled at me when he spoke to me

"It's nice too met you, Lilah was it?"

"Yes that's right." After I said that I whistled very loud once that cause an echo, and not long after that more like a few seconds. And just like that the Nine Tails that I summoned quickly jumped above up and I could easily that both Tsunade and Nawaki where very shocked to see it, when it landed near me with my book bag in it's mouth and Tsunade quickly questioned me

"Wait don't tell me that's?" I interrupted her when I took my bag

"Relax there are different forms for nine tails, the tail nines that your referring too comes from this world." I continued speaking to her while petting my nine tail's head

"While this Nine Tails is from a different world, but with my ideal version of it." Nawaki questioned me

"So your saying you create other version of a Nine Tails Fox?" I reached for the other poke ball's there where on my belt when he said that

"Yes, but that's not all I can do." I held in my hand four poke balls in there small forms

"Allow me to show you what I mean?" I pressed the buttons on the poke balls and it doubled their size

"Come on out everyone." After I said that I quickly threw the other poke balls up in the air and they opened the first Pokémon that came out was a Pikachu, the second one was a Shaymin, the third one that came out as a Leafeon and the fourth one that came out as an orange flower Flabébé.

"Aw there so cute." Tsunade said that to me when she picked up Shaymin

"What are they?" I answered her question as soon as Pikachu climbed on me and sat on my shoulder

"There called Pokémon, they may be cute but they have power and abilities."

"A little after that I had to notice that I came back to the village, I was welcomed without any problems. I also wasn't surprised to see that Orochimaru was actually happy to see me again the same with Jiraiya, we all talked and they told me that this is a war era now so naturally I wanted to purify the area from the time being. To make to clean get away I let the village's children play with my Pokémon which should buy me at least a couple of hours at the least, at cast that spell I went back to the cliff that I originally come from and just like that I used the purifying spell around the whole region. I never got tired of watch the glowing snow fall.

"So this snow fall if you're doing?" I heard a voice say that to me and I knew who it belonged too, I quickly turned around to see the person that was just feet from me. And I was right the person that was speaking to me was White Zetsu

"White Zestu what's he doing here?" That's what I thought to myself when I looked at him and he asked me

"So your Lilah, didn't think it would be this easy finding you?" After he said that I asked him

"How do you know my name? What do you want with me?" when I asked him that he smiled and answered

"Madara ordered me to come get you, seems you have a history with him." I was almost supposed when he said that to me and I said to him

"Wait Madara is still alive?"

"So he hasn't met or saved Obito yet, so it's not till further until after Orochimaru leaves the village?" I thought that when I spoke to him then Zetsu said to him

"Now, if you don't mind you'll be coming with me?"

"And if I say no?" Was what I questioned him and he answered me

"I know it won't be easy, from what Madara told me you might be even more powerful than him. I might not be able to stand a chance agenized you if we fought? I hope it doesn't come to that?"

"It'll come in the future." I said that to him when I walked by him and I continued walking

"I'll go with you, and I already know where he is. You can come with me if you want?" After I said that White Zetsu was walking next to me and I asked him

"Has Madara given you another orders or is it just this?"

"Actually yes there is one other thing Lady Lilah." I said to him

"Well what are the other orders? And did you just call me Lady Lilah?" White Zestu stopped moving, I stopped walking and turned to him, I was actually surprised to see him kneeling to the ground in the sign of respect and he answered my question to him

"Apparently your very precise to Madara, he ordered us to protect and watch over you even after he dies." He looked at me and continued speaking

"After all you are the real reason for his plans are you not?" I was very shocked to hear what I just heard from Zetsu

"I didn't see this coming especially with someone like Madara? I actually did the impossible and I wasn't even trying I managed to actually tame Madara almost the same way he did with Obito. This changes everything about his personality static right now, this is a Madara that Masashi Kishimoto never intended on making."

"It took us at least an hour to arrive at Madara's hide out, I didn't know why but Zestu went off somewhere just before I went through the entrance

"What was his hurry?" Just as I went in White Zestu killed several ambo black ops that worked under Donzo , meanwhile I finally walked in the room that Madara was in I saw him sitting on his chair and behind from was the Gedo Statue. I said one word to Madara like a question

" Madara?" When I said that I saw him open his eyes and he looked at me, almost happy to see me

"It's been a long time Lilah." I started walking to him when he said that and I spoke to him

"Well to you it has, did you forget that I'm currently time traveling?" I stopped in front of him and I smiled

"I actually want to thank you Madara seeing you alive I know how far I am."

"Really that's good to know." Was what he said to me, I noticed that his hand was placed of the left side of him on the chair, I sighed and sat down next to him since that's what he wanted. And I said to him

"You may have aged, but your attitude to me hasn't changed one bit Madara."

"So did you find anything?" Madara answered my question to him

"Do you have any idea how the caster brought you here to our world the slightest information can help?" It took me a while it answer him

" DNA! Orochimaru used his own DNA for the jutsu, he switches bodies so he needed DNA from his original body. He did it because he discovered in order to keep his bodies longer, he needed my blood. He told me he was experimenting with a new type of jutsu that allows someone from this world to enter into another world, and I'm proof that it worked which is very shocking to me."

"Shocking how's that?" instead of Madara asking that it was white Zetsu that asked that when he sprouted out of the ground and I answered him

"Well I'm immune to any form of jutsu and I erase chakra to anyone that so much as lay a finger on me, if any of you that where created by the Gedo statue where to make physical contact with me you'll slowly erase your chakra network." When I finished speaking Zetsu questioned me

"Really? Not even Madara can do something like that?"

"I know that." I was still speaking when I looked at Madara

"Madara, I think you know I can't stay long, but until the new moon I'll be staying in the village for a little while. I kind of need to go back the Third Hokage will start to get worried if I don't show up in the hidden leaf." I still spoke when I stood up off the chair and looked at Madara

"I'll see you later tonight, alright Madara. I'll see myself out." After I said that I walked out of the large room then Madara asked Zetsu

"Was she followed?"

"Yes several shinobi where trailing her, I took care of them just before she got here." Was the answer he gave Madara, then just like that they both heard thunder from outside.

"That doesn't sound good?" The one that said that was the Tobi Zetsu, and he was right I came back in the room and I was soaking wet due to the water.

" Okay I take back what I said." After I said that the Tobi Zetsu said

"Oh wow." I quickly looked embarrassed when he said I quickly got out my wand from my side belt and it quickly turned into its normal staff form, I pointed it at him and I yelled at him while the orb on it slowly started to glow

"QUITE STARING YOU LITTLE PERV!" And just like that his whole body was quickly surrounded in steam and not to surprising he ran around screaming and rolling around on the ground until the steam stopped the orb of my staff stopped glowing and I sighed, when the Tobi Zetsu stopped rolling he stood up and noticed that he was soaking wet

"What the I'm soaking wet?" I answered that question while I zipped up the jacket that I was wearing

"Don't through a fit it's only steam." I tapped the end on my staff to the ground one and continued speaking to him

"If you and the others of your kind try anything, I'll make your insides boil till you pop. Got it?" I saw him nod his head yes several times, I think he got the message? From the other side of my belt I got out another poke ball, I pressed the button on it and it doubles its side

"Since I can't go out, I might as well tell everyone I'm alright?"

"Lilah what is that your holding?" When Madara said that he sounded interested, I tossed the poke ball up in the air and it opened. The Pokémon that came out was a Zorua, as soon as it came out the poke ball returned to my hand

"Well there's something you don't see every day, Lady Lilah what is that thing?" Was what Zetsu asked me and I answered him

"It's called a Pokémon and it has a name." Before I continued Zorua answered his question

"That's right it's Zorua." Tobi Zestu quickly screamed out in shocked when he head Zorua speak

"IT CAN TALK!"


	28. Chapter 28

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter. 28 Changed person"

" After Zorua left the hid out, I sat on the bed that was in the center of the room and tried to get my hair dry as best as I could. While I was doing that white Zetsu asked me

"Um Lady Lilah what did you say that thing was again?" I answered his question when I stopped drying my hair

"What you all saw was a Zorua, he's a Pokémon the rest of them are in the hidden leaf till I get back." After I said that I asked Madara

"Hey Madara will it be alright with you if I get these guys to get me a few things?"

"I don't mind what do you want them to get you?" Was what he asked me and I answered back

"Well since I'm going to be here for a while I need something to pass the times, I need material for a cosplay or two."

"What's cosplay? Sounds interesting?" Is what the Tobi Zetsu asked me I smiled at him and said

"Get me what I need and I'll be more than happy to show you guys."

"It took them a lot longer than I thought to get a materials I ask for a good two to three hours at the least, of course I couldn't get all the materials here it's a start. I wanted to work on a Queen of Pain cosplay, it's one of the cosplays I've always wanted to world on back home but couldn't cause of my father. While the other Zetsu's where gathering what I asked for I took a photo with Madara with my iphone, after that photo I decidied to play oracion on the leaf whistle I knew Madara would enjoy it.

"Madara can I ask you something?" Was what I questioned him and he answered back

"Of course what is?" After he said that I asked him

"When you find a way to return me to my world, are you going to follow me there as far as I knew you not this caring around just anybody?"

"That's a good question, I'm not so certain myself?" Is the answer I got from him and he continued speaking to me

"From what you've showed me and from how your dressed, your world is very different from the world we live in now. How long have you been in our world?" I got out my phone and looked at it when I answered his question

"To my standers it's been a few months, even though I don't have Wi-Fi I can still tell how long I've been here." I turned my head to Madara and continued speaking to him

"Besides I think it's best if none of you people enter my world?" To that Madara asked me

"And why is that?" When he said that I started to get worried and serious at the same time

"There are some things best not knowing, especially with this world and those that live in it. I don't want to shatter your plans nor anyone dreams in that matter."

"If any of them knew the truth about their world, then everyone would just give up on everything and really break them. It would even break people like Madara or Orochimaru and even Naruto and the others as well, and if any of them managed to go to my world I'm not so certain what would happen?" I thought that to myself after I spoke to madara and I asked him

"Madara you order those Zetsu to watch over me right? Is there more to it?" I saw Madara barely smiled at me when I asked him that and he answered my question

"You really do know me well, yes you're correct. When you return to your world I'd like Zetsu to go with you Lilah." I was surprised when he said that to me and he continued speaking

"I know you're aware of how much you mean to me." I looked down to see him holding my hand with his own

"And I can't stand the thought of anything happening to both in our world and in yours, will you accept that?"

"This is just incredible even to a high rank otaku like myself, and this just keeps getting more intense. Wait why didn't I see this before, this is similar to an Alice in the country of hearts manga series or from No game no life and Inyasha too. Here character static is changing so long as I'm here if I leave will there personalities go back to how they were made? And if Zetsu follows me to my world?" I thought that right after he said that to me, I quickly realized and I still thought to myself

"Now hold on he didn't say which Zetsu? Black Zetsu is a part of Madara and yet White Zetsu has his loyalty to him which Zetsu will me loyalty to me?"

" When the Zetsu's got back with the materials I asked for I started making Ikaros cosplay from Sora no otoshimono, I always thought she was so cute and she's a good fighter. I had the tobi zetsu handle making the wings I showed him that they looked like on my ipad, though he was a lot more interested in the ipad rather than the picture I was showing him.

"I'll let you play a game on this if you make the wings." Was what I offered him and he said one word to me

" Really?" I nodded yes to him once and just like that he started putting together the basic stricter of the wings

" Wow I knew you people where interested in my technology but not like this?" after I said that zetsu looked at the ipad in my hand and asked me

" What is that board thing in your hands anyway, looks advanced?" I answered his question to me when I looked at the ipad

" Where I'm from we call these ipads, mostly everyone has at least one of these things." I quickly had an idea when I said that

" Hey that gives me an idea." I walked up at Madara when I sat down next to him I showed him the screen

"If you want to know about my world you can learn from this." I pressed on of the icons on the screen and a book gallery pop up and I was still speaking to him

"I changed the language so you can understand it, dictionaries, medical reference guides, falsify books it's chocked full of information from my world. It doesn't end there there's over 40,000 of them."

" 40,000?" Is what Madara repeated when he took the ipad from my hands and he looked at the screen

"This flat board contains 40,000 books?" I answered his question when I stood up off his chair

"I would have downloaded more stuff but then I got sucked here." When I walked off Madara was interested on the tablet

"Oh and one more thing." When I said that I pointed to the tobi zetsu that was just about finished with the base of the wings

"I promised this one a turn with it when he's done making the wings, be sure to remember that."

" Hope you don't mind?" Is what he said to Madara while he was waving to him for a few seconds


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter. 29 causing mischief and a new look "

" Since Madara said he wanted Zetsu to look after me I might as well take advantage, the one thing I always wanted to do in there world was to cause a lot of pranks and mischief to the nobles and lords of all regions. If I'm going to stay in this time era for five days I might as well make some fun out of it? After the rain stopped I waiting till nigh fall my first target was the Lord of Fire Daimyō he'll be a great starter I just know it, normally his palace is heavily it didn't stop me though. For this stealth operation I couldn't wear my school uniform I needed something more flexible so I went with a catwomen suit and not just any suit the suit from Arkham City, a suit like that is perfect and with the goggles covering my eyes I look like a different person which is perfect I also had a black backpack on my back with all the tools I need. I was miles away from the castle I was hiding in the trees searching for an easy way to get in

"So this is where you went off too?" Is what a very familiar voice said to me and I turned around to see zetsu sprouting out of the tree and he said to me

"You shouldn't run off like that without telling us or Madara in that matter Lady Lilah." I sighed and said to him

"Just call me Lilah Zetsu." I looked up at the castle and zestu asked me

"Your planning something aren't you?" I took off the goggles that where on my eyes and smiled at him

"You bet, I could use some help with a little mischief. It'll be my way and it'll be quit entertaining."

"It was easy getting through the entrance thanks to a few zetsu clones, they didn't kill them just knocked them out cold. I tied them up and painted there faced with cute animal paint, I took a picture of them with me in it taking the shot. After taking those pictures I went through the front gate and hid in the shadows to avoid being seen, I opened my backpack getting out a few small bombs with picture of cats on them

" Thank you Black Cat anime series."

" After setting off the cat bombs attracting about hundreds of cats outside of the palace I even did greedy on the walls all cats the cats from the anime Black Cat Yoruichi Shihouin cat form and even that cats from the movie the cat returns and sailor moon I couldn't forget that series , I wanted everyone running around in shock and confusion from a safe distance from before the prank and for some reason I felt like singer it seemed like a good time somehow.

"Sing a Song unto the World, Rising High the Clouds Un-furl….. Gazing at the Twilight Sky, Broken By A New-born's Cry. Changes from the Smallest Things, Gazing at an Angels wings. fall down, fall down, falls the rain. My life is not in vein….." before I continued I heard a familiar sound next to me and I said to out loud

"You heard that?" the person that I was talking too the white zetsu that sprouted next to me and he said to me well more like asked

"I did could you keep going?" I barely smiled when he said that I remember Madara asking the same thing and so I continued

"Light and bouncy in the wind. Sing a song unto the world rising High the clouds un-furl fan the flames into the past. Hear now our lives will last. We'll never know the times of pain. Fall down, fall down, falls the rain. My life, won't be plain."

"That quit a voice you have Lilah." Is what he said to me I looked at him and said to him

"Madara said the same thing, I'm the best vocalist in my friend group and I sound different somehow when I sing Japanese it's like an almost different voice." I could tell Zetsu was a little confused when I said that to me and he repeated with a questionable look

"Japanese?" I started to get annoyed when I started talking to him

"You people know Chinese but that's it, man that is stupid."

" Well how many other counties is there to your count?" is what White zetsu asked me and I answered his question

" hundreds, thousands even this nation is only a small fragment." After I said that zetsu asked me

"What about jutsu's?" I sighed and answered him again

"We don't have jutsu's, that's why I'm immune to any form of them including chakura . To yawls standers it's quite rare and dangerous, no one can touch me without there chakura being eased out of them."

"The next morning everyone was on an up roar about the feudal and what happen to his castle especially in the leaf village where I was at now, I couldn't stay in madara's hid out that long I need the fresh air. Instead of wearing an anime based outfit I wore my school uniform, it makes it more easy for myself since those other cloths that I previously worn I used magic. I was sitting in one of the tea houses waiting for my order, while I was waiting I was playing with the ends on my hair.

"So this is where you've been?" was what a voice said to me and I knew who it belonged too I turned around and said that person's name once

"orochimaru?" I saw him standing just feet from me and he asked

"Mind if I join you?"

"I don't see why not?" Is the answer I gave him and he sat down across from me and he said to me

"I was actually starting to get worried about you for some strange reason, so where have you been?" I barely smiled at him and said

"I was with a friend that's all I'll say?" for some reason an idea popped in my head

"Why didn't I realize it before? If I can cancel out Chakura and jutsu's would any part of me react in the same matter?" While I was thinking that I looked at the ends of my hair

"I was going to donate my hair to cancer kids again, looks like that'll half to wait?" I looked up at Orochimaru and asked him

"Orochimaru this may sound strange but can I ask you for a favor?"

"Lilah what did you do to you hair?" Is what Madara question me when I return to his layer instead of my very long hair I had it cut it looked a lot like kairi's long hair from the second kingdom hearts game, but I still had my bangs and my flower in my hair. For some reason it also looked like orochimaru's hair style and it made me look more like him which I didn't intent on happening I said to Madara with a smiled

"Well I felt like a change all the hair was starting to get in the way, and my head feels ten times lighter now." Then the Tobi zetsu said to me

"It seems like a waste you cut off all the hair." I said to the tobi zetsu

"I was going to donate that hair, but I can wait my hair grows pretty quickly give it a few months."

"Plus it's my hair I don't what I want with it." I said that when I sat down next to Madara

"If I cut it shorter I'd have my mother's hair style, that'll cause some confusion on my part."

"Zetsu told me about your FUN the other night." Is what Madara said to me and I said to him

"I wasn't caught, and I've always dreamed of messing with the lords here don't ruin one of my fancies. I need to pass time and that's the best way to do it." After I said that Madara said to me

"Even so but this time era is in a middle of war, it might not be wise to cause mischief." I said to madara while I leaned back on his chair

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that, you have a point there? So what else am I supposed to do for the next three days?" After I said that I got up and grabbed my school bag off the ground near Madara's chair the Tobi zetsu said to me

"You're leaving you just got here?" I started answering him while making my way to the exit

"True but I slipped past a few anbu before I got her, I don't want to cause a panic." Just when I made it out of the exit I said to Madara

"See you later Madara." When I made it out of the entrance I started heading to the leaf village

"I can't believe I almost forgot about the war, and I call myself a fan?" I got out my phone and turn on the camera screen to look at my hair

"Great I look more like dad now cause of the haircut, I thought I would look more like mom but oh well. Good thing I kept all the hair I think it can be useful?" I put my phone away and continued walking ahead before I got to the village heard a noise from behind me and the caught my attention, naturally I turned around to see what it was

"Hello?" I was quickly frozen in place when I felt someone hugging me from behind my waist and I knew who it was by the feel of their hands

"How did you find me so quickly?" I quickly noticed a snake slithering out of my bag and he returned to orochimaru that was still holding onto me and he said to me

"Does that answer your question my dear?" I started to question him

"You want something from me, so what is it?"

"I was thinking of abandoning this village quit soon." While he was still speaking to me I left one of his hands lift off my waist and he cupped my chin so that I could look at him

"Well I was hoping you could come with me Lilah?" I was shocked when he said that to me

"What?" I saw him smile at me and he said to me

"I think you heard me?" he turned my whole body to him and he hands lets go of my chin and now both of her hands where on my shoulders

"When I firth met you, I thought it was a coincidence. But now with your hair like that it feels like I'm looking right at a mirror and your rare talents I can put into great use."

"And if I say no?" I felt him tightening his grip on my shoulders and it actually started to hurt and I said to him

"I know you more than you do, don't think I saw this coming?" after I said that he saw cherry blossom pedals flew past me and just like that six arms sprouted out of orochimaru's body two of the arms quickly grabbed his arms releasing his grip on me, another two pare grabbed the top back of his legs and then the other two grabbed both sides of his neck and he said out loud

"W-what is this?" I answered his question

"I guess I should thank you, I wouldn't have gotten this powerful without you Orochimaru?" the arms on his neck quickly covered his mouth and I crossed my arms in front of me and I said to him

"And that was your down fall, now crutch." The arms quickly on his legs made him fall backwards, before he hits the ground the arms on him turned to cherry blossom pedals and vanishes


	30. Chapter 30

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter. 30 un expecting reunited"

" I wanted some piece so I decided to take a soak in one of the bath houses, the only difference was that I put a whole punch od do not enter signs on the door so I would be the only in there and I barricaded the door too so no one would enter.

"Is this actually great, a little better than out in the forest." I stayed in there for about an hour just when I was about to get out I heard some commotion from outside I questioned myself

" What's going on out there?" after that I left the bath house wearing the robes that they provided for me along with my flower clip in my hair still and I saw Jirayia and walked up to him

" Jiraiya what's going on?" Jiraiya answered my question

"Apparently a few genin found a girl outside of the village, from what I heard they can't touch her like you." I quickly said to him

"What?!" I quickly ran past him and headed to the gate and he went after me when I got to the gate I was very shocked the person that two anbu brought tied by their wrist was one of my friends Chihiro she was wearing our school uniform and she was looking down at the ground and she heard someone say her name

"Chihiro?" This made her look up and her eyes started to tear up when she saw me and she smiled with joy

"Lilah?" I quickly said to the anbu

"Untie her right now she's a dear friend of mine." Jiraiya said to the anbu

"I would do what the lady says." One of the anbu untie Chihiro and she quickly ran up to me and I ran up to her and with both hugged each other and we were crying Chihiro said to me

"Lilah is it really you?" I said to her with tears falling down my face

"It's really me, I've missed you everyone so much." Chihiro looked surprised when she noticed my hair

"You cut you hair, what happened to donating?" I answered her question

"It can wait you know it grows back." Chihiro was still hugging me and smiling

"Oh Lilah chan I'm so happy to see you again, everyone is so worried about."

"So this is one of your friends?" Is what Jiraiya questioned me Chihiro looked at Jiraiya and said to me

"Lilah chan who this and why does he look exactly like Master Jiraiya?" Jiraiya looked almost surprised

"Wait she already knows who I am?" I said to Chihiro in Japanese

"Chihiroがこれ実質のJiraiya実質のnarutoの世界でである." (Chihiro this is the real Jiraiya where in real naruto world.) Chihiro said to me in Japanese

"深刻であるか? 私は場所がよく知られている見たと考えたか?" (Are you serious? I thought that place looked familiar?) Jiraiya said to us

"I don't know what you two are saying but I heard my name and someone else's name?" Chihiro looked at Jiraiya and said to him

"Allow me to introduce myself, Chihiro Takahata seventeen years old. I'm one of Lilah friends."

"So your some of her Lilah's friends?" I looked at the two anbu and said to them

"Please tell the hokage that there's nothing to worry about she's with me." After I said the two anbu vanished and I looked at Chihiro

"How's everyone doing?" Chihiro answered my question

"Like I said everyone is worried about you, Felicia hasn't stopped looking for you." I said to her

"How are my parents?" Chihiro answered my question

"The same thing your mother is just as worried as Felicia, she's been searching for you patchily every day. And you Dad is going to the extremes to find you." I quickly said to her

" Chihiro how long have I've been gone?"

"Almost a year it's September." Is what she said to me and I said

"September? That long? I our missed Labor Day cook out?"

" Yeah it's a little depressing without you Lilah chan." Is what Chihiro said to me I quickly realized

"Oh no I forgot my stuff at the bath house." Chihiro said to me

"I'll go with you."

"After getting my things from the bath house I told Chihiro everything that had happened to me while I was in this world and she told me what had been going on in ours we talked. We were talking near the slump that was using to tie jiraiya and Naruto

"Are you serious your blood related to Orochimaru?" Is what Chihiro questioned me and she kept talking to me

"I knew your dad you exactly like him, but I didn't think he would be descended from the creep?" I said to her

"It's the truth that's how I got here? And the shocking part is that Hidan has a strong thing for me." I looked at her

"Wait back you Hidan like likes you? And if you managed to get here the way I did then that means you're descended from someone in this world like me?" Chihiro

"Lilah chan are you saying that I'm descended from someone in this world? Who then?" I started to get worried when she said that and I said to her

"I think I know, you won't like it?" I stood up and so did Chihiro and she said to me

"Come on spill it who is it?" I looked at Chihiro and answered her

" I think it's better to see for yourself?"

" Chihiro was very shocked, I took her to Madara's hide out and she was looking right at him and I could tell he was surprised as well and he said

"Well it would seem that the jutsu worked after all?" Chihiro looked at me and question

"Madara? I'm descended from Madara Uchiha death himself" White zetsu was looking at Chihiro and he said

"Well looks Lady Lilah isn't the only one that knows us well? So Can you use the sharingan?" Chihiro answered his question

"I can't use the sharingan. No one can where we're from?" I asked Madara

"I can't believe you actually did you, since you brought Chihiro here do you know how to get us back to our world?" Chihiro said to him

"Please say that you can? Me and Lilah chan don't belong here?"

"It was very difficult to master that jutsu, I thought it didn't work but it would seem that I was wrong. However reversing the it may be more difficult." Is what he said to the both of us and we said to him

"Are you saying you don't know how?" after we said that madara answered us

"I'm saying it's not going to be easy, it took me this long to finally figure out the jutsu who knows how long it's going to take to reverse the effects?" He looked at me and continued speaking

"I made a promise to you and I intend on keeping it even after I die." Chihiro looked serious when she question me

"So ah what's going on between you two huh?" I quickly looked embarrassed when she said that and I answered her question

"Don't you dare get any ideas, it's nothing like what your thinking I needed help and he's only one that can help us. Orochimaru is proud of himself to return me back and kabuto is too stubborn and crazy to do it." I started to calm down then Chihiro asked me in Japanese

" そのため、彼にはまだ対応してなかったですか？" (So did you meet your HIM yet?) I answered her in Japanese and I started blushing

" 本当に私のすべての場所の千尋ここで質問をしていますか?" ( Are you really asking me that question here of all places Chihiro?) White zetsu questioned the both of us

"What kind of language is that?" Both me and Chihiro answered him at the same time

"It's Japanese." Then I started speaking

"We can say whatever we want in front of you people without any of you understanding what we're saying, it's quit useful especially right now."

"上 Lilah チャンに私たちはすべてのことが好きあなたの答えは、ファンのペアは、彼には、彼をかしませんでしたが、の再世界がありましたか？" (Come on Lilah chan we all did the fan pair you and you loved your answer, we're in there world that he's in so did you meet him or not?) I sighed and answered her question in Japanese

"はい私はなかったと、私は彼に私が最初にこの世界に着いたときにぶつかった。と彼はローマの私に処理されます." (Yes I did, I bumped into him when I first got to this world. And he treated me to roman.) Chihiro looked very happy when I said that then the tobi zetsu said to her

"What did she say I didn't get that?" Chihiro answered his question

"Sorry you just haft to figure that out on your own, my lips are sealed in this matter and I don't want to lose Lilah chan's trust in me."

"Thanks Chihiro." Was what I said to her with a friendly smile on my face then she said to me

"Well you are the leader of our group me and Rebecca are still new after all got to keep you happy." I answered her back this time held her hand

" Chihiro you and Rebecca accepted me like everyone in the group, and you two want to keep me happy just be my friends that's all ask." Chihiro smiled at me and asked me in Japanese

"まだ岸本斉史ベースを信じ難い、本物の彼の天才を思う我々 は彼に別の宇宙が実を言うとき、彼はショックを受けるだろう?" (Still hard to believe Masashi Kishimoto based off his genius on the real thing, you think he'll be shocked when we tell him that there real in another universe?) When I answered in Japanese I turned and looked at Madara

"マダラ、ゼツに私たちの世界について来てくれると思います。実際、ある信じ難いが実質誰は何を知っている場合は本当のことに基づいています。多分岸本さん夢でそれらを見たし、現実のものにするか?" (I would think so Madara wanted Zetsu to come with me to our world. It's hard to believe there real, and if there real who knows what else is based off the real thing. Maybe Mr. Kishimoto saw them in a dream and made them real?) After I said that the Tobi Zetsu said to me

"I understood Madara's name and Zetsu but who's this Masashi Kishimoto guy?" Both me and Chihiro were shocked when he asked that and we both said at the same time

" Ah oh."


	31. Chapter 31

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter. 31 strategy game and awakened"

"You've seriously never thought of doing this here while you were here?" Is what Chihiro questioned me and I answered her

"The thought even accord to me, I'm glad you said something should have done this when I first got here?." I barely screamed in pain

"Ouch!" I turned around and said

"I bruise like a banana, can you take it easy please?" Me and Chihiro where in a spa in the hidden leaf we weren't wearing cloths cause you didn't need any where you're getting a message we were covered in the cloth they provided for us and we even shows them techniques that they've haven't seen on out tablets a little before they started the girl that had her hands on the center of my back said to me

"Sorry Miss Fumizuki I'll take it easy." I felt her hands slid down to my waist and she continued speaking to me

"Your figure is incredible I don't think I've seen a waist this tiny, and your skin feels like silk." I smiled when she said that and I said to her

"Why thank you how kind." When I said that Chihiro said to the women

"Even among our group Lilah is the most popular and famous for her unique beauty, she has her parents to thank for her looks also she's gotten offered multiple modeling contracts.."

"Come on you guys are just as equally as pretty as I am and we all got offered a contract, plus Katherina got a better body than me." Was what I said to her then Chihiro said to me in Japanese and looked kind of jealous

" そうそう忘れないように私にしてはいけないカテリナさんは私達がその彼女と彼女の 42 インチの胸も悪く悪態をスイミングに行くときはトラックを停止するには、ボディ、。 彼女はそれらのと高速私は停止する前に帰ったのか成長している私が知っている必要があります."( Yeah dont remind me Katherina has the body to stop a truck, when we go swimming it's even worse curse her and her 42 inch chest. I must know how she got those and fast before I stop growing) I barely looked disappoint too when I asked back to her in Japanese

"何が言いたいのは、私のヒップ、ウエスト、脚が Katharina 皆の夢といるよりも、より多くの質問を取得したのは、ラックがあります." (I know what you mean, I may have the hips, waist and legs but Katharina has the rack that everyone dreams of and gets asked out more than any of us.) Then I said to her in English

"Regardless she's still our friends we're the only friends she has." I stared to look serious while I was still speaking to her

"You know as well as I do what kind of life she and her brother had before I met her." I could easily tell that she felt sorry for what she said about Katherina then she said to me

"Your right Lilah chan I shouldn't have said that to her, I don't want to sound like those people that made her life hell for her family." Then I said to her

"Speaking on Katherina how is she holding up?" When I said that Chihiro looked worried, then she answered me

"Not that good, she's at the same level as Felicia and your parents. Her family is searching for you to the same with the rest of our families, none of us stopped looking even for a second even before I got here." I started laughing and that laughter turned to tears of joy

"You can use more pressure now."

"Once our spa time ended we left the place wearing our school uniforms and I showed here where I was staying for the time being, the hokage was kind enough to give me a place to stay while I was here. Of course I had to introduce him to Chihiro

"So your one of Lilah's friend's correct?" Is what Sarutobi asked Chihiro she started to look nervous staring at him

"Oh my god the real Sarutobi an actual kage is speaking to me!" That's what she thought when Sarutobi spoke to her I placed my hand on her shoulder and said to her in Japanese

"たくさん周り、あなたの冷静さを維持してください。ここでは、知っているそれは別の世界からの Im のほとんどを得た私にとってハードだったです。猿飛と、名誉紹介言う自分の名前、私はそれを行うことができます知っています." (Remember to keep your cool around, it's a lot to take in. It was hard for me when I got here, most of the know I'm from another world that's it. Do an honor introduction with Sarutobi then say your name, I know you can do it.) After I said that Chihiro looked at me and said in Japanese

"さて、私は最善を尽くすでしょう." (Okay I'll do my best) Sarutobi looked at little confused when we spoke Japanese then he thought

"What kind of language was that? Hm?" Chihiro curtsied formally when she spoke to Sarutobi

"It's an honor to meet you Lord Hokage, I am Chihiro Takahata. I'm one of lilah chan's friends I've heard a lot about you from her and I thank you for letting me stay in your village." When she finished she stood up and smiled, after she spoke Sarutobi said

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Chihiro, I'm guessing that you'll be departed the same day as Lilah correct?" instead of chihiro I answered his question

"Yes that's correct and that's only two days from now, and from what Chihiro told me you confiscated a few items from her when the anbu caught her."

"I'll bring you her items as soon as possible, I'd would like to know what language you two spoke just a moment ago?" Just like that both me and Chihiro answered his question

"It's Japanese"

"Japanese?" was what he repeated to us Chihiro answered his question

"Where we're from there's over thousands of different languages from all over the globe. My family is from a island nation called japan to your standers it's outside of this country, Lilah chan is a little different from me her father was born in japan but her mother was born somewhere else to where you people call the dark continent we call it North America."

"Day become right faster than we though, chihiro was laying on the futon bed wearing a light blue night kimono reading the new black butler manga volume and she yelled out to me from the bathroom

"How's that water?" I spoke back to her I was in the tub with my hair up in a clip without my flower in my hair

"It's great, so you got all your stuff back?" I heard her say to me

"Yeah I got everything back, mind of I play some music?" I smiled when I asked her

"Are you going to play Flow?"

"Maybe?" was the answer I got from her I started laughing then I said to her

"Go right ahead?" as soon as I said that I head GO! By flow start playing and for some reason I quickly realized something important I said to Hidan a while back

"Wait a minute black zetsu? Madara still think he's a part of himself?" I thought that I barely stood up while I was still thinking

"Madara doesn't know he's being used by him, if he goes to our world? No wait I can't say anything right now, black zetsu can't be destroyed that easily he's the manifestation of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki." I started to hold my own head with my hand

"Damn it what I do now? Madara is determined to bring us back to our world he managed to bring Chihiro here if things go the way they are." As I was thinking I quickly thought back when I was telling Hidan both zetsu's background stories

"Hold on a minute, back then I thought I felt something listening to my conversation with hidan if it was white zetsu. Then there's no doubt black zetsu already knows that I know his real plans are?" I started to get worried when I said to myself rather than thinking

"Oh god what have I done, when we turn to the right time era?!" Chihiro heard the bathroom door quickly slammed open I quickly came out wearing a towel over my body and I was catching my breath Chihiro stood up and asked me

"Lilah what's going on?" I started to get serious when I answered her

"We need to leave right now grab everything." I ran past her packing my things Chihiro questioned me again

"What now but you said.." I interrupted her

"I know what I said, I just realized I made the biggest mistake a while back before I started time traveling." I put my flower clip back in my hair and I started getting changed into my school uniform while Chihiro was asking me

"How are we supposed to get back from the time era you came from? More importantly how am I supposed to go with you I don't have magic in my blood like you and Felicia do?" when I answered her I was fully dressed and I had my book bag and my spell casting staff in my hand

" I'm not the leader of your group for nothing strategies is also what I'm best at, we need to get moving while the night is young and we need to be fast anbu usual do patrol around these nights."

"Not long after that me and Chihiro where running through the village heading for the gate either of us held the record of best athlete in the group, so it was a little hard for the both of us.

"Stay alert." Was what I said to Chihiro and she said to me

"Got it. So what changed your mind I've never seen you so serious before?" I answered her question in japanese

"それは第三次の偉大な忍大戦と黒ゼツを含む." (It involves the third great shinobi war and black zetsu) Chihiro answered me back in Japanese

"かぐや Ōtsutsuki のあなたの症状を教えてくださいあなたは彼に彼が知るべきである何かを言った黒ゼツを待つか?" (Wait black zetsu you manifestation of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki don't tell me you told him something he should know?)

"いやそれは両方白ゼツと黒ゼツの背景と白ゼツは聞いたと思う飛段聞いてないですか?" (No it's not that I told Hidan both white zetsu's and black zetsu's background and I think white zetsu heard me?) Was the answer I gave her in Japanese and Chihiro quickly said to me in English

"What the hell Lilah why did you tell Hidan that?" I answered back at her

"He wanted to know about one character and that's who he wanted to know." While we were started to get close to the gate we were being followed me a few anbu and I said to Chihiro in Japanese

"とにかく白い zestu を聞いた、私は、間違いなくその黒 zestu 知っている私があまりにも多く知っているし、彼女に封印された 10 尾殻とかぐや Ōtsutsuki を復活させるために彼の計画の他人に伝える場合があります." (Anyway if white zestu heard me then I have no doubt that black zestu knows that I know too much and might tell the others of his plans to revive Kaguya Ōtsutsuki with the ten tail husk that she was sealed in." Then Chihiro asked me in Japanese

"彼は私たちの世界には、帰国後も世話をするはずだったって?" (Did you say he was supposed to look after you even after we return to our world?) I answered her in English without looking at her and we both ran past the gate

"I didn't say which one." I could tell Chihiro was almost terrified when I said that we were just twenty minutes away from the village, then we both quickly stopped running and saw at least four road ninja's blocking our path then I whispered to chihiro

"Stay close to me I'll handle this." After that I said to them

"Out of our way we don't want trouble." One of the road ninja said to me

"You're from the leaf village right?" I shielded chihiro with my right arm while I answered him

"No we're not we're just leaving, and so should you." Me and chihiro saw them drawing out there weapons and Chihiro took one step backwards and she started to look scared

"Lilah what do we do?" she started to feel slight pain in her eyes and she started to cover both of them with her hands I started to look at her and worry

"Chihiro are you alright?" Chihiro answered her

"My eyes there starting to hurt?" I quickly blocked one of the ninja's blades with my staff, I was in front of chihiro when she sat on the ground holding her eyes. When I swung my staff at him I saw him swinging his sword at me it barely missed me and the tip of the cut my cheek sharp enough for it to bleed, then he kicked me in my stomach that cause me to fall on the ground in pain

"What the hell was that I felt my chakura fade away for a second there?" I was in the ground in pain for the first time in my life, now I know what it felt like. Chihiro started get angry and blood started drip down from her eyes where her hands where covering them, before the road ninja stepped on me Chihiro blocked his foot with her arm I started to open my eyes to see chihiro protecting me

"Chihiro?" Chihiro's eyes where still closed and they were still bleed when she heard my voice the she opened her eyes, they weren't the same her eyes where that of the Uchiha clan the sharingan from where I was at I couldn't tell. The road ninja started to step back from Chihiro when she stood up the sharingan changed from the normal version to the Mangyekou Sharingan and when they looked at her all I saw was that they passed out where they stood, and then Chihiro did the same as them. Just before I blacked out I saw something that appeared nearby and it was walking towards me and Chihiro and before I could see who it was I black out. By the time the anbu got there we were long gone but the road ninja weren't one of them inspected them and he said in confusion

"They appear to be in some sort of genjutsu?"


	32. Chapter 32

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter. 32. Unlocked bloodline"

"It felt like I was out cold for a while, when I came too I was looking up at a rocky ceiling meaning I was back at Madara'a hid out

"So your final awake?" Was what someone said to me I knew who it belonged too I stood up from the bed I was on and turned my head

" Madara?" when I moved my hand I touched someone's shoulder so I turned around to see Chihiro lying next to me with her eyes bandaged up then I question her while being extremely worried

" Chihiro what happened to you? Just what happened back there?" While I was still so worried for Chihiro Madara got out of his chair and walked over to us with the support of his scythe

"I believe I can help you with your question?" I turned my head to him and he continued speaking to me while he sat down on the edge of the bed

"You should thank your friend for saving you, from what zetsu reported was quit surprising even for me?" I was confused when he said that then I questioned him

"But how she didn't do anything, the last thing I remember was that those guys just passed out?"

"They there caught in genjutsu." Was what he said to me and I said to him

"Genjutsu, no way we cant use any form of jutsu. Are you saying Chihiro can?" After I said that Madara looked at Chihiro

"Lilah why did you think her eyes and bandaged up?" I was very shocked when he said that and I was also looking at Chihiro

"Are you serious she can use sharingan, but Chihiro isn't an Uchiha?" I quickly realized after I said that and Madara said to me

"Your correct she is descended from me it would seem her uchiha DNA where sealed, up into the point of great danger. From your world shinobi don't exists for this is happen it's quit the discovery? " I held Chihiro's hand with my own and asked him

"How long have we been here?" I heard him answer me

"Tonight is the new moon, if that's what you want to know?" When he said that I let go of chihiro's hand and stood off the bed and I said to him

"I need to get a few things." I started walking to the entrance while I was still speaking to him

"Please have zetsu find me when Chihiro wakes up, I'm afraid this is the last time we'll see each other Madara?"

"I had a time limit and I didn't have that much of it, the easy ones where the Spider lilies, moon flowers and anemones. A little after I asked orochimaru to cut my hair I asked him for white snake venom, and he was happy to give that to me. The purified water was still a no brainer, when I got the water I noticed that I had a bandage on my face where I was cut. I heard something sprouted from behind me I knew who it was I didn't stand up when I spoke out

" Zetsu, just the guy I need right now?" when I said that I stood up and looked at him and he said to me

"You need something?" I smiled at him and said

"Yes and I need them as quick as possible before night fall."

"Well what do you need me it do?" was what he asked me and I answered him

"I need three items enough for two time travel trips, what I need is fur from a silver fox and tears and blood from a child." After I said that zetsu said to me

"May that have quit the list Lilah?" I quickly said to him with a worried look on my face

"How's Chihiro did she wake up?" When I said that Zestu smiled at me and I said to him

"Thank god." I started running off to the hid out and I yelled out to him

"Thanks Zetsu!" I didn't see that he licked his bits once he remembered when he found me and chihiro and licked the blood from my cut once to his surprise the cut healed instantly.

"When I got back to the hid out I was hugging Chihiro and she was hugging me back I said to her

"Oh Chihiro I'm so happy you're alright." I looked at her bandaged that where wrapped around her eyes and I questioned Madara

"Madara what's the condition of her eyes, will she see again?" Madara answered my question

"Her Uchiha blood was just recently unsealed, and your people where even exposed to any form of abilities that we have in our world." Before he continued Chihiro interrupted him

"Are you saying I won't be able to see again?" Instead of Madara answering I answered her in Japanese

"Sasuka は、彼の兄の目を注入したときのエピソードを覚えていますか?" (Remember the episode when sasuka implanted his brother's eyes?) Chihiro questioned me in English

"So it's a little something like that?" I answered her question

"I think so, though this is a different situation." I looked at Madara and asked him

"How long until her eyes are working?" I saw Madara's head reaching out to us and he was gently rubbing the top of Chihiro's head

"I would assume no time at all, from what Zetsu reported you heal almost instantly Lilah." When he said that I touched the side of my face where the cut was supposed to be and it wasn't there Madara lifted his hand off Chihiro's head and continued speaking to me

"Lilah what did you do with the cut you cut, did you through it away by any chance?" I answered his quickly when I moved myself right beside him while still sitting on the bed with chihiro

"Do I didn't throw it away I still have it, it got me thinking if I cancel out any form of chakura and jutsu. Then any part of me can be used as a type of shield." I noticed he barely tightened his grip on his scythe and he continued questioning me

"By any chance did someone infuse your blood with there's?" Instead of me Chihiro answered that question

"Yes there was from what Lilah told me Kabuto Yakushi is that person."

"The other caster of the jutsu that brought Lilah to our world, this could be very troubling infusing her blood with his instantly immune to certain jutsu's, now the sharingan won't affect him like it suppose too." He thought that when he watched me as I took Chihiro's bandages off her eyes

"Though he isn't the same as Lilah he only has a small portion of her blood, he'll need more to have the same immunity." I finished un wrapping chihiro's eyes and said to her

"There that's the last of it, are you sure?" I saw the Chihiro still had her eyes closed when she answered me

"If you can fight all those people and use magic, then I can use my eyes again." At first Chihiro struggled to open her eyes, I was so happy and relieved to see that her eyes where opening. Instead of her normal eye they were different , they were no longer the same the eyes I say on her where the sharingan. Of course that surprised me a little then Chihiro asked me

"Hey what's with that look?" Madara answered that question instead of me

"Your eyes Chihiro?" I quickly asked Madara while Chihiro was looking at her own reflection from her phone's camera mode

" Madara do you think you can help her out, I can't bring her back to my time ear with her eyes like that?"

"Lilah Chan it's alright I think I got it?" Was what I heard Chihiro say to me I turned my head to her and I saw that her using her own will to make the sharingan in her eyes disappear and her eyes where the same then she said to me

"Looks like I'm going to need to get use to these eyes even after we return home?" Then I said to her

"Not to mention you have something shocking to tell your dad. If you can use the sharingan chances are he can too."


	33. Chapter 33

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter. 33 returning to the right era"

"Once zetsu returned with the last three items I need, I double check them. Chihiro was a little surprised to see the blood, I explained to her there the last ingredients for a spell when I finished checking I put them in my book bag. I didn't want zetsu to follow us so I used a teleportation spell on me and chihiro with the help of my spell casting staff and teleported us to the area where I was comfortable using my spells , Chihiro wasn't use to it like I was so she sort of lost her lunch. I sat down on the ground doing the prep work for the spell while I was doing that Chihiro came out from the bushes and said to me

"It's a good thing you didn't wound up in Kaguya Ōtsutsuki era?" I answered her without looking at her

"Yeah no kidding, I don't want to think about what would happen." When I mixed together the fox fur and snake venom then Chihiro sat down next to me and asked

"Do you think that? Someone in our would could be descended from Kaguya?" I added the Spider lilies, moon flowers and anemones

"If we're descended from this universe's character's then it might be possible? Though I didn't think that we could actually be blood related to anime characters from our childhood, I remember when the series' first came out."

"Wasn't it also the year when you met Felicia?" Was what Chihiro asked me and I answered her with a smile on my face

"Yeah that's right, that's something I'll never forget either. Alright stay close to me this spell can get a little intense." I added the water and the children's blood in the mixture and it started sizzling Chihiro started to get worried when she asked me

" Why is it sizzling?" I added the tear and the steam and vapor in the bowl increased I picked it up I blew into it the steam quickly surrounded us Chihiro started to freak out a little

"What's going on?" I answered her question

"Stay calm, you'll have massive headaches if you keep doing that?" The dome lasted for a few minutes, when those minutes pasted the dome vanished along with myself. It was very quickly lasted about a few seconds, when the dome reappeared and busted into smoke me and Chihiro where coughing Chihiro said to me

"Can you make it not do that please?" she quickly noticed they we were no longer at the cliff but rather in a forested surrounded by cherry blossom trees

"Lilah Chan where are we this time?" I stood up off the ground and grabbed my book bag along with my staff

"We're in the correct time era now, these trees are a barrier I made just before I left. If these are still here then that means my past self is just about to leave."

"While me and Chihiro were heading to the center of the barrier my past self-had just left using the time traveling spell Hidan sighed in annoyance and said

"Great now what are we going to do, now that Lilah isn't here the fun sort of died out?"

"We just need to be patient Hidan." Is what Konan said to Hidan

"Konan, Hidan, Jiraiya." All three of them knew who that voice belonged to Jiraiya turned around and smiled

"Well I'll be?" they saw me come out and I said to them

"It's great to be back." Konan quickly noticed my hair and she said to me

"Lady Lilah what did you do to your hair?" I answered her question while reaching for something in my book bag

"I cut it, I have a great reason for that. If I cancel out chakura and any form of jutsu then any part of my body can act as a shield." I continued speaking while I got out a brown bag pouch and showed it to her

"To the standers of this world what's in this pouch is very valuable no matter who it is. Konan I trust you with this." I handed her the pouch and she gladly took it from me and she said

"Thank you, I won't let you down then she heard someone's voice it was unfamiliar to her

"Can't you slow down for me?" Hidan almost looked surprised he and konan saw Chihiro come out from the same direction I did and she was catching her breath

"As soon as we got rear this area you storm off." I answered her with a casual smile

"Sorry about that." After I said that Hidan asked me

"Hey Lilah who the hell is this?" Instead of me Chihiro answered him with an almost pouty face

"I'm Chihiro Takahata, I'm one of Lilah chan's friend's." Konan quickly said to her

"You're from the same world as her?" Chihiro didn't answer her she just nodded her head yes once then Hidan asked her

"If you're from the same world as Lilah then that means someone brought you here with the same jutsu? So who brought you here?" I answered that question instead of Chihiro

"We rather not answer that question Hidan." Jiraiya said to me

"Came on it can't be that bad, I mean you were brought here by Orochimaru it can't get worse than that?" Both me and Chihiro looked at each other with the same worried look on our faces Konan asked Chinhiro

" Chihiro was it, if you don't mind me asking but do you have the save abilities as Lady Lilah does?" Chihiro looked at me and I said to her in Japanese

"彼らは誰を知っているされません心配しないでくださいあなたの目を使用して、彼らがだけそれはあなたの血統を知っているよ." (Don't worry they won't know who when you use your eyes, they'll only know your bloodline that's it.) Chihiro answered me back in Japanese

"あなたは大丈夫だと言うならそれをやります." (If you say it's alright I'll do it.)

"A different language?" Is what Konan thought she saw that Chihiro closed her eyes then Hidan said out loud

"So what's she going to do huh?" I answered that question instead of Chihiro

"Trust me you three will be quite surprised as I was." After I said that chihiro slowly opened her eyes Jiraiya started to look surprised as where Hidan and Konan when Chihiro fully opened her eyes they weren't the same she activated the sharingan then Jiraiya said

"Sharingan? But how?" Chihiro answered him instead of me

" It would seem that our worlds re more connected with each other than Lilah chan thought, even we're shocked that I'm able to use sharingan." Hidan asked her

" Since when?" Chihiro answered him while she looked at him

"Very recently, I wouldn't never imagined that I would be a heir to the uchiha bloodline?" just after she said that Konan quickly asked

"Wait so an Uchiha brought you to our world, then your descended from that Uchiha like Lilah is with Orochimaru."

"I asked an Uchiha for a favor a little while ago on my part, he said he's help me return to my world. He managed to bring chihiro here just before I got here it actually took him quite a while to figure out." Chihiro interrupted me and spoke the last part on my behalf

"The main problem is that he didn't figure out how to un due the jutsu?" Jiraiya said out loud

"If he was an uchiha he's probably dead?" he heard me and chihiro say to him

"We didn't say he was dead." I continued speaking

"And that's all we'll say." When chihiro spoke her eyes turned back to the way they were before

"You three will haft to find out on your own."

"After our conversation all of us went back to the camp where sakura was, surprisingly we didn't really have that much trouble on our way there like the others. And of course I had to explain to everyone about Chihiro

"You want to do what?" Was what Chihiro asked me when we were in my tent and I continued speaking to her

"I want to time travel again, I got the hang of it now?" Chihiro questioned me

"But we just got here what why would you want too?" I answered her question

"Naruto and orochimaru's battle." I saw that chihiro looked interested in what I was planning and she said to me

"Wait I know what you're planning you want to impersonate sasori of the red sand and see how things go from there?"

"And since it was a few months ago to their standers, I won't have a mess up like the first time. Plus I want to see the look on his face him and kabuto's." Is what I said to her and she smiled

"Well if that's the case I don't stop you, since I got these eyes I can stall for you till you get back." I said to her

"Thanks Chihiro I owe you one. Oh and when I get back you want to stuff our faces?" Chihiro said to me with a smile

" You bet and I think I know the place your talking about."

"Just like the first time I time traveled I used my staff and started saying the worlds chihiro quickly noticed that my feet where started to float off the ground and the entire pentagram started glowing very bright and I said out loud

"See you in a bit, I'll send you pictures." Where the last things I said then I started falling down into the portal that was made by the pentagram. The next thing I knew I fell solid grassy ground and the pentagram that summoned me there vanished I stood up and looked around I noticed that I was in front of the entrance of the Heaven and Earth Bridge of Kusagakure

"Alright this is it." I looked at my outfit and started to look worried

"Maybe I should change into something else?" After I said that I held my staff up in the air and the orb on it started glowing, then my whole body started glowing and my clothing started to change from the school uniform to now the cat women suit from Arkham City. My body stopped glowing and I razzed my arm down that was holding up my staff

"There that's more like it, and I hope I won't haft to wait long?"

"Team Kakashi finally arrived in the area and I had to wait three hours for them, three god damn hours luckily I passed some time with my phone. I waited patiently for Yamato to turn into Hiruko and for him to get close to the bridge, when he was stepping forward I used an illusion spell on him using my staff. The orb started to let out mist that surrounded Yamato and it caused him to pass out and his wood transformation jutsu faded out, I stepped out of the shadows and crouched down looking at him

"Sorry about this Kinoe." When I stood up a magic type of mist surrounded my whole body and the mist turned me into Hiruko's form when I spoke I sounded just like sasori when he was using hiruko

"But I think I can pull this off better than you." I turned around and started heading to the bridge

"The spell on him will wear off in five minutes and that's all the time I need." When I got to the bridge I saw someone there I already knew who it was, I'd stay calm and approached the bridge and kabuto. When I was just a few feet from him I stopped, then kabuto spoke out to me

"It's been a long time Lord Sasori." I felt the wind start to pick up just like it did in the series then kabuto showed me his face and continued speaking

"About five year's right?" Then I said to him

"Were you followed?" After I said that Kabuto looked back to the side where he came from and answered me when he looked back

"It's just you and me." Then I asked him

"So how do you feel?" of course Kabuto answered back

"Well I still haven't shaken that strange sensation, from when your jutsu broke and I remembered who I was again. My head still feels clouded and heavy."

"Alright Lilah you know everything about each character you can pull this off." That's what I thought to myself then I said to Kabuto

"Alright enough talk let's get down to business, what do you have on the reanimation jutsu?" When I said that Kabuto answered my question

"Even after reanimation Orochimaru uses a protection jutsu on his discarded vessel, so I was unable to analyze their cellular structure as you commanded me." I said to him

"I see." Then Kabuto said to me

"Now I trust you brought the item you promised me? Let's do the hand off I've spend too much time here as it is." I saw him reach his hand out as he continued speaking

"If I were to be discovered speaking to you like this Orochimaru would surely kill me." After he said that I said to him while behind me I slowly started move the tail like weapon without kabuto detecting it

"I'm well aware."

"Strange the rabbit didn't show up, what's going on here?" I quickly thought that to myself I barely moved my sleeved that caught Kabuto's attention then I heard orochumaru's voice

"Your conversation sounds intriguing." Just like that he appeared behind Kabuto in the same matter like in the series

"I hope you two don't mind if I joined in on the fun?" The snake that was almost wrapped itself around kabuto he quickly jumped in the air causing him to lose the cloak he was wearing and he stood next to me and said

"Lord Sasori if you hadn't pull out the kuni I wouldn't have gotten away from him in time." When the wind picked my orochimaru's snake vanished and he said out loud

"I remember that garb it sure brings back memories Sasori." After he spoke I said to him

"So you followed Kabuto did you, I should have expected this from you?" Then orochimaru said to me

"I just wanted to thank you in person, after all you're the one that sent this kid to me. And he's come in very handy. The development of any new jutsu usually eats up over a hundred human test subjects, but thanks to your spies medical ninjutsu skills I've been able to use my test subjects again and again. "

"For some reason it seems to be hard finding volunteers?" Just like that Kabuto placed his right hand near him and it started to charge up with chakura, when he razed and almost swung it at me I quickly stopped him with the tail in front of me Kabuto almost looked shocked then I said to him

"You really think you can fool me so easily you damn brat?" Kabuto quickly stepped back from me and stood near Orochimaru I retracted the tail and said to Orochimaru

"And I wasn't the one that sent you Kabuto you sent him to me to infiltrate the Akasuki, shortly after you left, your original plan was to kill me." I saw that Orochimaru smiled when I said that to him and he said to me

"Well this is quite a shocker I didn't think you would figure that out? And so quickly." I didn't say anything but gave the signal to Naruto, Sai and sakura also Yamuto that came too from my spell. In no time all four of them showed up then Yamuto said to me

"Alright who are you how did you know what our signal?"

"I knew Yamuto couldn't pull off a good sasori, so I decided to take that roll. And it would out quit well." Is what I said to her without looking at her then Orochimaru asked me

"Are you with them then?" I answered his question

"No I'm not, I'm on no one's side. I speak for myself I act and do what I please with no consequence." The tail quickly wrapped itself around Naruto and he was struggling

"What the hell? What are you doing?" the tail quickly retracted itself with Naruto still wrapped around it, when he was in front of me he was actually upside down and he looked at me face to face and I said to him

"Calm down, I couldn't kill you even if I wanted too."

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this, this almost like one of fantasies and it's really happening!" I thought that while my heart was racing then I said out loud

"Listen kid if I don't do this the aftermath of yours and Orochumari's battle will be extremely severe. That's the other reason why I'm here. I'll take over that part myself." Right after I said that I placed my hand on his face and barely griped it

" What the my chakura?" was what Naruto thought I closed my eyes for only a few moments when I opened them I was standing front of the nine tail's gate and I wasn't in Hiruko's form but rather in my formal form and I was looking right at the nine tails and I said out loud

"The actual nine tail fox right in front of me, and in person." When I said that the nine tails questioned me while he took a step backwards

"Your no normal human your presents itself is overwhelming?" right after he said that I said to him

"I'm that much of a threat to you? Well this explains why the three tails wouldn't attack me a while back, now I know why." I quickly got out my staff that was the size of a wand and it returned to it's normal large size and I said to him

"Don't worry this spell will only last ten minutes." While I was speaking to him the orb on my staff started glowing

"I'm doing this for Naruto's own good, and for sakura's as well." Outside of that world I opened my eyes and released my hand from naruto's face then Sakura yelled out to him

"Naruto?!" she saw that he was passed out and the tail lifted him off the bridge and gently puts him down on the north entrance on my side then the tail retracted itself

"He isn't dead, he'll wake up in ten minutes. Anyway you leave Orochimaru to me." After I said that I snapped my fingers once and from behind me a large thick ice wall appeared

"An ice wall, just who is this guy?" Is what Yamuto said

"I was hoping I could make a kido type of barrier, guess I have a lot more practice to do later? Still an ice wall I wonder where that came from?" Was what I thought when I glared at the ice wall, then I looked back at orochimaru and kabuto almost came at me then we heard orochimaru said

"Kabuto wait." Then just like that Kabuto stopped and he looked at him and he continued speaking

"It would seem this battle isn't between you this seems to be between me, and I'm curious as to how this fight will go?" Right when he said that I said to him

"You took the words right out of my mouth." When I said that a quickly drew out my staff that shrunk into a wand

"Why don't we take this fight with a lot more space shall we?" After I said that the orb on the wand quickly started glowing and the glowing grew so bright that it was blinding it cause Sakura, Yamuto, Sai and even Kabuto to shield their eyes. As soon as the light stopped the all noticed myself and Orochimaru where gone

"Was that a type of teleportation jutsu?" The area I look me and Orochimaru too was the same area he and Naruto where supposed to fight then I said in my normal voice

"Now that there out of the way." Orochimaru almost looked surprised to hear my voice, my staff grew back it it's normal size and I placed it in front of me while I was still speaking and the form that I was using slowly started to fade away

"I pulled off a pretty good sasori wouldn't you agree?" My original form started forming while my transformation form was fading

"I'm surprised you couldn't tell it was me, I must have done a damn good job staying in character?" The transformation form disappeared completely and I smiled at Orochimaru and he said to me

"Lilah? I didn't expect to see you hear of all places?" I pointed my staff at him and said

"I came here to fight you instead of Naruto, I want to show you how powerful I am."

"You want to fight me that much?" Is what he asked me he saw my staff turn to cherry blossom pedals and flew off into the sky and I said to him while I took the goggles off my eyes

"Yes I do, I won't hold back. And I don't want you to hold back either."

"She's serious, just how far can she actually go?" Is what he thought then he asked me

"This is what you really want Lilah, this might not end well on both out counts?" I didn't answer him instead I pointed my hand at him and said

" Hado number thirty three Sōkatsui." I fired burst of blue spiritual energy at Orochimaru and he quickly dodged it and he said to me

" Fine I'll play with you. Hidden Shadow Snakes" multiple snakes appear from either his sleeves and started to come at me I stood there and held both of my hands in front of me and I said out loud

" Bakudou number thirty nine enkosen." Just before the snakes attacked me a shield of condensed reiats appeared to block the snakes and I put my hands down

"A shield?" Is what Orochimaru thought, then the shield shattered to pieces on the ground in front of me and vanished, right after the shield shattered orochimaru said

" It would seem one of us has underestimated the other? This is peaking my inters."

"Hado number fifty eight tenran!" Is what I quickly said when I pointed my hand at him again this time a widening, tornado-like blast will be fired towards him he quickly puts both of his hands on the ground and said

"Earth style terra shield." The ground in front of him brings up an rectangular slab of earth up from the ground to defend him from the tornado, when the tornado stopped I said to him

" not bad, alright try this on for size." I pointed my both of me hands at him and I started saying an incantation

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado number sixty three Soren Sokatsui." I fired two Sokatsui blasts at him with a much greater potency than the single-shot variation and that blast almost instantly caused the earth shield to crumble in pieces, when the bean cleared I say that orochimaru wasn't there and I quickly said

" Bakudo number seventy three Tozansho!" With that it an inverted pyramid around me, appears to be made out of crystal. And that shielded me from orochimarui's snakes that shot out to me from behind and I turned around and saw Orochimaru coming out of the ground and he was laughing and he stopped when he fully resurfaced

" This is something I've never seen before, mind telling me what your abilities are called my dear?" I answered his question

" It's called Kido, and that's all I'll say to you."


	34. Chapter 34

Naruto Fanfiction

" Chapter 34. Red threads of different realities"

"I was catching my breath as was Orochimaru neither of us had a scratch on us

"This is the longest I've ever fought with anyone here, then again I should have expected I am fighting Orochimaru after all." I thought that when I stood up completely

"Well I didn't think you can keep this up for this long, but long can you keep it up?" Is what he said to me I held my hand in front of me and cherry blossom pedals quickly started forming out of the palm of my hand, orochimaru saw that the pedals where forming my spell casting staff when it formed completely the pedals stopped then he said to me

"So you plan on using your magic agenized me are my dear?" I held up my staff with both of my hands sideways I didn't saw a word but instead my staff started to form into a sword, it was unusually wide. And has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple, and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end. I held the blade in front of me with my right hand

"I have to admit your sword as a unique appearance." I said to him

"You can't have it." I pulled my sword back as it gathers yellow Reiryoku within the hollow portion of the blade

"What is this?" Is what he thought then I quickly yelled out

"Ola Azul!" I launch it towards Orochimaru in the form of an energy blade projectile I knew he would do that so I used flash step to get behind him and he turned his head to him and I yelled out again

"Ola Azul!" I shot out another yellow Reiryoku at him and the shot made contacted with him that caused an explosion of smoke when he crashed to the ground and the smoke was covering him, as soon as I took a step on the ground I jumped very high up in the air and like the character's from bleach I stood up in the air like them. When the smoke cleared I saw Orochimaru looked up at me without a scratch on him, and I knew why that was so I didn't bother asking how and he said to me

"Is battle is turning out quite interesting wouldn't you agree Lilah. And that sword of yours I'd like to see what else it can do?" I held my blade in front of me with the blade pointing down

" As you wish, now hunt Tiburón!" I declaring the release command, is completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water which closes around me to form a cocoon-like cyclone, then I cut it out from the inside. My cloths clothing that I was wearing changed completely, Harribel's mask remnants become a collar, with extensions covering my nipples. I gains spaulders on my shoulders, which bear a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on my back. A thin, spine-like structure forms on my stomach, spanning from my waist to the underside of my breasts. I wore a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment. I also wore a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. My weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard which completely covers my hand. The sword possesses gill markings along either side of the blade, and I gained two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of my face. Luckily I still had my flower on my side of my hair still

"You wanted to see what this sword can do, and you got it I won't hold back I want to see which one of us is the strongest." A large amounts of water surrounded my blade

"La Gota." I fired a blast which resembles a shark tooth, I shot at least three of them at him

"Wind style great breach!" A very powerful stream of wind expelled from his mouth and that caused the attack I used to push away from him when he stopped the wind my attack turned to armless water

" I thought you would do that? Try do dodge this!" Is what I yelled out then my sword with Reiryoku, causing it to glow

"Trident!" I fired a high-force slash from my sword in a series of three shots, the shots cause another burst of smoke from the ground when it made contacted with him. I quickly went down and cleared the smoke with my blade and saw that he used a earth style clone

"A clone? So where's the real one?" I quickly felt a sharp pain in my chest I fell on my knees, I pierced my blade on the ground near me and I held my hand on the center of my chest where the pain was coming from

"Damn it, all those kido spells and this transformation is causing a strain on my body." I quickly realized that while I was thinking that

"It would seem that your about to reach your limit?" I heard him say that to me so I barely turned around to see him just a couple of feet away from me and his continued speaking to me

"I think I finally understand now, your world doesn't have the abilities you have right now." I saw him started to walk my to me and I tried to stand up

"Your people isn't use to power, I'm sure you knew that that would explain earlier I could tell you where starting to slow down." I almost swung my blade at him and he caught the edge of it with his hand and I was shocked when he did that

"The transformation spell, the ice, the teleportation not to mention all those attacks and defenses you used. Now that new transformation and those attacks you used, if you used this form in the first place you actually might had a chance in this fight?"

"His right, it's not like I have unlimited power. And I need my strength to return to the correct time era." When he reached me he stopped and I saw him hold out his hand to me

" Come now Lilah why don't we end this fight, we both know what's going to happen if you keep this up?" I quickly swung my blade at his hand that cause a large up on the center of his palm causing it to bleed

"Never!" I was breathing heavily while I looked at him seriously and he was looking at the hand that was bleeding and he looked right back at me and I said to him

"It living means I haft to take your pity, I'd rather die on my feet with my head held up high!" When I said that he smiled

"So that's how it's going to be, you have a strong spirit I'll give you that." I didn't see but he quickly threw a kunai at me that went past my cheek and threw my hair. The kunai cause a cut on my left cheek that made it bleed, I was so shocked I almost couldn't move.

"You know I missed on purpose." I saw him crouching down to my level and he placed his hands on both sides of me face I felt his blood from his hand on the right side of my face, I was even more shocked when I felt him licked my cut that he made on me then he said to me

"Consider us even my dear, you and you know as well as I do that I can't kill you." He looked a little curious when he was looking at me I was still very shocked at what happen and he said

"Hm is this what I look like when I'm speechless?" He quickly stopped speaking he noticed that my cut was started to heal like the cut was ever there including the bleed that it left behind it reverted just before the cut healed completely

"Fast regeneration?" I didn't know what was going on in his head or why he was looking at me like that I felt his right hand lifted off my cheek and he looked at his palm, I noticed that I didn't feel his blood om my cheek I stroked my right cheek. When I looked at my hand I saw that there wasn't any blood, the same thing on the cheek where he threw the kunai. I didn't feel the cut nor any blood, I saw that he let his guard down and I quickly stabbed him threw his shoulder and he blood was dripping from where my blade was and I was catching my breathing

"You don't want to give up, how adorable." Is what he said to me I tried to pull out my blade from his shoulder but it would budge, and he continued to speak to me

"I knew your special, but I'd never of this?" After he said that I asked him

"What are you getting at?" I quickly noticed that his blood stopped dripping on the ground and he answered me question

"It would seem that your blood is very precise, and very powerful." With all my might I finally pulled out my blade from his should and quickly jumped away from him backwards a few times and I stopped about eight feet from him, the think that shocked me the most was that his shoulder was quickly regenerating within seconds. Then it healed completely the strange thing was that the clothing that was his shoulder was reverted to its old state before it was damaged not even a speak of blood was on his shoulder nor his clothing

"Is he serious my blood did this, I didn't even know I could do something like that? Hold on he only got a taste of it and kabuto infused some of my blood with orochimaru's does this mean he has the same regenerating and healing power? " I quickly thought that and I continued thinking

"If that's the case then things just got worse on my part, does this mean Chihiro can do the same thing?" I took a step backwards once

"Don't think I know what you're thinking of right now, cause I'm not letting it happen you hear me."

"We'll see about that wont we?" is what he said to me

"Bakudo number twenty six Kyokko!" This kido hid me by bending light, I used this opportunity to quickly get away from him, when the light disappeared he saw that I was no longer there and he said with a slight chuckle

"So she thinks she can run and hid now, alright I'll play your game."

"I was hiding behind a tree breathing heavily like I was running a marathon, I wasn't in Harribel's hollow form anymore instead I was wearing my school uniform again I also had my spell casting staff in my hands.

"Damn it what do I do know, I can't use any more strong spells or kido until I've rested my strength?"

"You looks like you could use some help?" Is what someone said to me I knew who that voice belonged too I looked up too see white zetsu with him black zetsu was attacked to him, still wearing the akasuki cloak on him and I said to him

"Zetsu? What are you.." before I continued he interrupted me

"Obito isn't always in charge of me you know." I knew who he was so I asked him I looked over to black zetsu while I stood up off the ground

"This is new to me care to explain?"

"There's nothing to worry about I know who you are from Madara." Is what Black Zetsu said to me than white zetsu asked me

"So what have you gotten yourself into Lilah?"

"I wanted to fight Orochimaru on my own, at first I was doing alright. In the end I almost used up all of my strength and powers, I used a fraction of what was left to make a quick getaway. Right now I can barely do anything I used up more spell than I normal would use, and he knows that."

"Can you two please get me to a safe location?"

" Hm that might be a little tricky, neither myself or Black zetsu can touch you without losing our being? Was the answer I got from white zetsu and I asked with I started to get worried

"Please you haft to try something, if orochimaru gets his hands on me it'll alter yawls reality, not in the good way. I don't want that happening, it's bad enough that me and Chihiro are here we can't keep changing things here. I don't know what the outcome of the results will be?"

" Zetsu there must be something you can do?"


	35. Chapter 35

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 35. Ice and the secret of the flower clip"

"Zetsu finally managed to come up with a plan, he and black zetsu split in two. Since neither of them couldn't touch me white zetsu did a visual transformation of myself, while he distracted orochimaru Black zetsu will aid my escape and get me to a safe location. The place Black zetsu took me was around the village hidden waterfall village, since it was near the hidden grass village. I was near a river bank and I wanted to test how much of my powers have come back, I took a deep breath once then I heard Black Zetsu ask me

"You sure you want to do this, it could be bad?"

"I haft too I won't get strong if I don't train and get use to this abilities ad powers I gained." Was the answered I gave him without looking at him

"Now let's see I used ice before, and I didn't know I could use it. I might as well practice to maintain and control it."

"Now which character's powers should I use?" I thought that to myself I closed my eyes and picture all the anime character's that have ice abilities, I didn't realize I breathed ice and snow. That wasn't the half of it Black Zetsu quickly noticed that under my feet the grass and ground started to freeze up

"Lilah you might want to open your eyes?" when I heard him ask me that, I opened them and was the surrounding area was frozen in ice crystals

"I didn't even notice? Hey hand me my staff will ya?" And just like that Black Zetsu tossed me my spell casting staff when I caught it both me and black zetsu saw that it started to change its form and where my hand was it started to freeze a little

"No way!?" I smiled when I said that out loud and there was great reason my staff turned into Jack Frost's staff from rise of the guardians

"I wasn't even thinking about him, I haven't that movie in a long while?"

"Movie?" Was what Black zetsu repeated once, he saw me looking up at the sky and smiling then he asked me

" Wait what are you thinking girl?" Just before Black Zetsu reached me I jumped high up in the air, using the ice and snow to make me fly like Jack Frost

"It looks like her powers are fully restored, didn't take as long as she thought?" Is what he said out loud

"I didn't think I would get my powers back so quickly, I wonder why that was while I was flying in the air then I gently landed on the grassy ground on my own two feet. I could tell that Black Zetsu was surprised about what happened.

"Well it's been nice knowing ya." Was what I said to him, right after I said that I quickly blew out a strong gust of ice and snow at Black Zetsu and I used that opportunity to quickly leave him by using a teleportation spell, when the snow and wind stopped around Black zetsu he quickly saw that I was gone.

"I can see why that girl caught Madara's attention?"

"Great I just know we missed Halloween, so much for winning the costume contest?" I said that to myself while I was walking on a trail that was leading to the land of fire, so far I didn't have any problems. Plus on my way there I got almost all the ingredients I needed for another time traveling spell

"So then that means thanksgiving, meaning Marisa's birthday is coming up?" I touched my flower that was still on the side of my head

"Hey Mama can I ask you something?" I was remembering when I was five I was holding the flower clip in my hands showing my mom, we were in our garden during the spring and I asked her

"Why did you give me this flower clip?" My mother smiled at me when I asked her that, when she answered my question she got to my level, and gently took the clip out of my hands

"Well Lilah this clip is special, it's been past down in our family for a very very long time." While she was still speaking to me she placed the clip back on the side of my head she held me in her arms and I was looking at her

"Our family line has been entirely female. And for some reason only one girl is born to each generation." Before she continued I asked her

"Really how so?" So my mom answered my question to her

"It's was like that for your grandmother and great grandmother everyone, and this I how I was told. Once upon a time one of our ancestors was a witch, not just any witch she was a white witch."

"A white witch Mama?" Was what I said to her and she continued speaking to me

"She wasn't like the scary evil witches, how I was told she was very kind witch with good intentions to people with love spells and luck. One day the gods gave her a magic potion to give her eternal beauty, ever since then generation after generation our family has been blessed with just one healthy beautiful girl." I saw her hand gently touching the clip in my hair

"And this very clip that you're wearing was hers lovingly passed down from each girl. And we end up with the one we truly love and destined for cause she found someone that loved her so much, that's why I'm gave you this clip not only is a family treasure I just know with this clip the one your destined for will met and fall in love with you. Like me and your father."

"Will he be someone from a different world like in some of my manga's?"

"Who knows maybe that will happen someday, your special Lilah." I jumped back to reality and I said to myself

"Maybe mom was right, maybe the one I'm destined for is from another world after all? Hidan was the first then Madara. its strange how fait control's things in everyone's lives and I didn't think this world would change so much since I've been here?"

"It wasn't easy getting the children's tears and blood, I'd rather not say what I did. The worse part was waiting till it got dark, I also had to make sure neither black or white zetsu was following me. And due to the long day I had it was hard to me to stay awake, as much as I hated the thought but I had to rest. It was still daylight so I might as well take a cat nap under a tree with a lot of shade.


	36. Chapter 36

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 36. A shocking find from another world"

"While I was still sleeping black zetsu finally found me, of course I was still asleep during that.

"Finally there she is." Is what he said when he was walking up to me, just before he reached out to me his hand jerked back without his doing. When he slowly reached out his hand to me again he saw that a barrier was surrounding my body and this cause his hand to jerk back again and the barrier about me turn invisible again

"That's some barrier, this girl had many surprises?" When he said that he crouched down to my level looked at me face to face

"Well looks like I'll haft to wait till she wakes up?" He noticed that my book bag was off me and near my feet so he took it, then started to look in it

"Might as well see just how different her world is from ours?" as he was feeling around he grabbed something and pulled out my tablet

"What's this supposed to be?" he pressed the button on the bottom of the screen as soon as it turned on he was very surprised and shocked at the same time, on the screen was an image of me my mother and father at our vacation trip to one of our vacation homes in japan outside of the Shibuya last summer. That wasn't that shocked him, it was picture of my mother is what shocked him when he spoke he touched the screen where my mother was

"Mother?" I never really noticed that or realized that my mom looked like Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, my friends didn't notice either from what I was told my mom was born with her unusual hair and eye color since her mother had the same hair color as her. I never had the color for my hair instead it was close to my dad's color, all I got from her was her beauty mark. As I was coming too I saw Black Zetsu looking and touching the screen of my tablet and I asked him

"Black Zetsu?" This quickly caught his attention and I questioned him while I was looking at my tablet in his hands

"Is that my tablet you're holding?" He didn't answer that question instead he showed me the lock page screen of my tablet and asked me

"Are they your parents?" I took my table from his hand while I answered his question

"Yes they are this is a picture of us last summer."

"If Lilah is descended of orochimaru and he exists in her world as her father does this mean mother exists in her world as her mother?" As I was looking at my table I didn't see him reach his hand out to me and he was still thinking to himself

"Does this mean Lilah is a part of mother as me?" When I saw him place his hand on my cheek I looked at him and asked

"Um Black Zetsu what are you…" I quickly realized that nothing was happening to him and I said out loud

"Wait what's going on why isn't anything happening to you like White Zetsu?" not long after that I saw that Black Zetsu was looking at me funny and I asked him with a worried look on my face

"Uh w-why are you looking at me like that? You're starting to scare me."

"What's going on Black Zestu's personality isn't like this at all, just what is he thinking?" After I said that Black Zetsu asked me

" Lilah do you anyone by the name Kaguya Ōtsutsuki?"

"Y-Yeah more or less why?" Is the answer I gave him then I thought to myself

"Why is he asked me about his mother all of a sudden?" before I stood up I slapped his hand off my face and I place my tablet back in my book bag when I grabbed it off the ground

"Look I don't know what's gotten into you, it's creepy and you need to quit it. Now that my strength and powers are back I can handle myself just fine." I was still talking to him as I started to walk past him

"I think it would be best if you and white Zetsu returned to Obito before he starts questioning about both of your whereabouts." Before I almost went completely past him he quickly stopped me by grabbing my arm and of course I quickly looked at him

"Let go, this won't end well for you." Right after I stopped talking Black Zetsu quickly saw that his hand was slowly starting to freeze up, that caused him to let go of my arm and the ice on his hand quickly started evaporating. Before I spoke to him I glared at him with an almost serious look in my eyes I breathed out ice air and just under my feet the ground and grass slowly started to freeze

"Don't make me repeat myself again, stop acting creepy your almost as worse as Kabuto with me in my time era." Just when I finished speaking I looked forward and finally continued walking ahead where I stood before the ground was still frozen

" Much after that I returned to the correct time era Chihiro was waiting for me and she said I was gone for about half an hour to her count.

"No way you have ice powers like frozen?" Is what Chihiro asked me we were now back in my tent and I asked her

"Yeah that's right, or like Jack Frost from the rise of the guardians I can fly like him." After I said that Chihiro said

"That is bad ass."

"So where is everyone anyway?" Is what I asked Chihiro and she answered my question

"Konan volunteered on patrol on the east wing, Jiraiya is with a team that went out just before you got here. And Hidan is really trying hard not to kill everyone here, I don't know how you do it Lilah chan?" Just after she spoke to me Hidan came through the opening

"Finally I was starting to get bored." I said to him while he was walking to yes

"Hello Hidan I trust you were on your best behavior with Chihiro while I was out?"

"Don't worry I was, while you were gone she tried to teach me that language you two used?" Is what said to me while he sat down right next to me and I asked Chihiro

"You taught him Japanese?"

"Only basic easy ones." Was the answer I got from her then I looked at Hidan and ask him

" Alright show me what you learned then?"

"Um sure?" I could tell he looked a little nervous while he was still speaking he barely rubbed the back of his head before he spoke to me

"お腹大きくなる果実"( hello my stomach grows fruit) I barely started laughing as did Chihiro Hidan asked us

"What? What's so funny what did I say?"

"What did you think you said?" Is what I said to him and he answered back

"Hello it's good to have you back? Is that not what I said?"

"Well it's start to you people the correct vocabulary isこんにちはそれは君が戻ってくるよい( hello it's good to have you back)" The one that said that was Chihiro then I said to him

"You said that your stomach grows fruit. That's why we laughed you got one word right."

"Wow that is embracing." When Hidan said that he held his hand on his head and nodded it several times and stopped after he said that Chihiro said to him

"Don't worry about it you people are never exposed to other languages, it's not like you'll get the hang of it right off the back."

"Once all that was over me and Chihiro realized that we would miss thanksgiving and black Friday's sales. There was really nothing we could do about it, but we needed to at least get back before Christmas.

"So what are we going to do know, any idea how far we are?" Is what Chihiro asked me while we were outside in the sunlight then I answered her question

"Hard to say right now, I summoned a few dragons and fairies to surveillance work. I won't know till they come back."

"Excuse me Lilah?" Is what a familiar voice said to us me and Chihiro turned around and saw was Sakura then I said out loud

"Sakura? Should you be helping the others?"

"That can wait there's something I need to ask you, about Kabuto." Is what she said to me then I said one word

"Chihiro." Then she said to me

"On it." Right after she said that she activated her sharingan I could tell Sakura was surprised when she saw Chihiro's eyes and she spoke out

"Sharingan, your friend is an Uchiha?"

"Almost I'm descended from one." Instead of me Chihiro answered that question then she continued speaking

"She's cleared, this is the real Sakura." After she said that her eyes turned back to their normal appearance once that ended I looked at Sakura and asked her

"So you want the full background Story of him, I thought no one would never ask that. Very well I'll grant your request."Chihiro then said to Sakura

"Since this is the guy the helped bring Lilah chan to your world he's a freebie." Then I said to Chihiro

"Thanks for pointing that out Chihiro, if you want you can pitch in?"

"You got it." Is what she said to me after that I looked at Sakura and spoke to her

"Now there, I'll start from the beginning. Remember I won't repeat myself you only hear this from me once is that understood?"

"I understand." Is what she said to me and I continued speaking to her

" Now then Kabuto Yakushi age twenty four, during the time he was a spy who has worked for many individuals, organisations, and countries during his life. His natural talents in intelligence-gathering and medicine attracted the attention of Orochimaru when he was younger, who made Kabuto his right-hand man. Although Kabuto learns much about the world under Orochimaru, he eventually decides that his life of serving others has prevented him from making an identity for himself. He thereafter seeks power and becomes a major factor in the Fourth Shinobi World War, which is what we're in right now."

" So Kabuto has been by Orochimaru's side since he was a child?" Is what Sakura asked me instead Chihiro answered her question

"Not quit, the two of them first met during the last great war. That's how it all started." Then she finished speaking I spoke out

"She's quite right about that, now then where was I? Right onto the background story about him. Kabuto was found as a child by Nonō Yakushi on the outskirts of a city recently destroyed in a battle; he had suffered a head injury, leaving him with no memory of his name or past. Nonō treated his wound and brought him to the Konoha Orphanage. Urushi, another orphan, placed a helmet on his head so he wouldn't be injured again, prompting Nonō to name him "Kabuto". Kabuto liked the name and left his bed that night so that he could thank her, unaware of the orphanage's strict schedule. When Nonō found him, she discovered that this was in part because he couldn't read a clock due to his poor eyesight. She gave him her glasses so that he could see, overwhelming Kabuto with thankfulness."

"Incredible I knew she was knowledgeable but this is different she knows every detail no wonder they put her in charge?" Is what Sakura thought as I continued to speak to her

"To earn money for the orphanage's operations, Nonō used her medical ninjutsu to treat injured shinobi of Konohagakure; Kabuto, having been taught medical ninjutsu by Nonō, would assist. Although the money helped, they still relied on direct funding from Konoha in order to get by. Aware of this fact, Danzō Shimura visited the orphanage one day threatening to withhold Konoha's funding if Nonō didn't turn one of the orphans over to his Root organisation. Kabuto, after eavesdropping on this conversation, volunteered against Nonō and Urushi's protests. Root trained Kabuto in espionage and over the years sent him to gain intel by, at different times, posing as a ninja of Kumo, Kiri, Suna, and Iwa. While in Iwa, Kabuto's spying was discovered and an Iwa-nin cornered him. He was able to strike down his pursuer, but only afterwards discovered that it was Nonō, who was also working for Root." I started down at my should when I was still speaking to her Sakura could tell that this next part was getting more serious

"Kabuto apologized profusely and tried to heal Nonō, but she didn't recognize his face, even when he told her his name. She died from her injuries and Kabuto was forced to flee before Nonō's backup found him. Once safe, Kabuto was disillusioned by what had happened, wondering who he was if even Nonō didn't know him. He was soon confronted by Orochimaru, during that time he worked under Danzō. Orochimaru found potential in Kabuto and observed him over the years." I looked right back to Sakura and I was more serious

"Orochimaru explained that Danzō had been giving Nonō falsified photographs of Kabuto so that she would no longer recognize him when they met. This in turn allowed Danzō to pit Nonō and Kabuto against each other and thus eliminate Root's two most effective, and consequently too knowledgeable, spies. Assuming that Orochimaru planned to finish him off, Kabuto attacked him, distraught by the loss of both Nonō and the self-identification he'd acquired through her."

" So that's what happened to him, he's the way he is because of that day? So what happened next after that?" When she said that I shed and continued

" Sure. Orochimaru survived the attack and suggested that Kabuto now try making a new identity for himself using whatever knowledge of the world he could acquire. Orochimaru offered to help him in this regard and invited him to help make a new village, Otogakure, where individuality could thrive. Kabuto agreed and Orochimaru gave him a new backstory: that he was found by Nonō - a captain of Konoha's Medic Corps - after the Battle of Kikyō Pass and adopted as her son." I was interrupted bu chihiro and she spoke out

"With a background like that it was easy for him to a genin to the hidden leaf, which he used to enter the biannual Chūnin Exams so that he could gather information on his fellow participants for Orochimaru's use." I said to Chihiro while I rubbed the top of her head

"Aw way to go Chihiro you remembered that." Chihiro was very happy that I said that to her and I spoke to Sakura

"Later, he was found by Akatsuki and was turned into one of Sasori's sleeper agents so he would spy on Orochimaru. Shortly afterwards, Orochimaru realised the truth and freed him from this control, allowing Kabuto to effectively infiltrate the organisation for Orochimaru. When not spying, Kabuto helped Orochimaru with his experimentations and his studies of different Oto-nin's abilities. He also helped Orochimaru find genetic samples for use in the Impure World Reincarnation, and also helped him escape from Itachi Uchiha after the latter's failed attempt to capture Itachi."

"Sakura can I ask you something?" When I said that she said to me

"Um sure what is it?"

"Do you remember a conversation with Naruto in the leaf village on the night of a full moon by any chance? You were talking about your parents? Then an Akasuki member came to you two?" Sakura was a little worried and confused at the same time when she answered me

"No don't think so I would remember something like that." Both me and Chihiro where very surprised when she said that then she said to us

"What? Did I say something?" Chihiro looked at me and spoke in Japanese

"彼らがなかったそれらのメンバー、映画の権利が別の現実から."( You where right they never had those members the movies are from a different reality) Then I said to her in Japanese

"我々 はそのことについて、これは同じ現実からそのシリーズから映画があります最初の 1 つのような疾風伝世界特定のすることはできません."( We can't be for certain about that this is the Shippuden world it isn't like the first one the movies from that series might be from the same reality)

"What kind of language are they speaking?" Is what Sakura thought of and she continued thinking while we were still speaking in Japanese

"Is this the language there accustomed too? I wonder what there saying?"

"Fine if your certain about it then ask her?" She heard Chihiro asked me the then I said to her

"Fine I will." Right after I said that Sakura question us

"As me what? What are you two talking about?" After she said that I asked her

"Do you recall going to the land of snow while your old team was still around?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me about that?" Is what she said then she heard me say to her

"So you have then?"

"Yes I did, but that was a while ago. How do you know about that?" Instead of Sakura I spoke to Chihiro

"You owe me I was right." Chihiro pouted like an anime character

"Show off." I smiled at her while she was still pouting then I looked at Sakura

"Is there anything else you want from me?" Sakura was barely waving her hands in front of her while she was nodding her head no

"No that's alright why you said was more than enough." She puts her hands down first then spoke nodding her head

"Although I wouldn't mind asked hope you know so much about us?" Both me and Chihiro looked at each other and barely laughed when she said that then we both said to her while he looked at her

"It's a secret."


	37. Chapter 37

Naruto Fanfiction

"Chapter 37. Secrets relieved and a correction to the right world"

"So any ideas why Black Zetsu acted the way he did Chihiro?" I asked her that question while we were still outside near the river bank and she answered my question

"Who knows that's quick a shock to me to, when did you say he starting to act like that?"

"I think right after he look at my tablet's screen saver something on the screen must have done it?" Was the answer I gave her and she asked me

"He asked you about his mother right?" Right after she said that I said to her

"He did I don't understand why he brought that up?" When I said that I heard Chihiro say to me

"You know now that think of it?" while she was still speaking she got out my table and pressed the bottom on it to activate the lock page with the screen savor

"Your mom does look an awful lot like Kaguya." I was actually confused when she said that to me and I said to her

"Come on you don't expect me to believe my mom is descended from Kaguya do ya?" Right after I said that she looked at me

"You're descended from Orochimaru and I'm descended from Madara." I sighed right after she said that to me

"Lilah there you are." Both me and Chihiro knew who that voice belonged to and we both turned around to see Jiraiya running to us

"It's Jiraiya he looks pretty happy." Is what Chihiro said out loud then I said to her

"I think I know why?" When Jiraiya caught up with us he stopped and smiled at us and said

"Well it's finally done."

"So you finished your book, the one you thought of before you died." While Jiraiya was speaking to me he was looking threw his pockets

"I did I'm very surprised you knew about that it's almost creepy." He held out his new book to show it to us

"You know I thought I would be done being an author? But thanks to you two I can keep continuing while the war is still going on." I smiled and said to him

"That's good to know. But something tells me that's also not the reason you wanted to met up with us?"

"There's more to this war isn't there?" Is what I heard him say to me I barely looked surprised as did Chihiro Jiraiya started to look serious while he was still speaking and putting his book back in his pockets

"Me and Konan where meant to die as was Hidan. You brought saved him first not only that you managed get him to fall in love with you, spending time with him and him telling me and konan how you got him on your side is unbelievable."

"But that's not what your asking Lilah what do you want from her?" The one that said that was Chihiro when he answered her question Jiraiya looked at me

"I think she already knows where I'm getting at by know. Lilah you already knew this war was going to happen before it even started I want to know why you brought only us three back and the real meaning to this war." Chihiro quickly looked at me and said with a worried look on her face

"Lilah Chan are you really going to answer that question?" I sighed before I spoke out

"He asked I suppose they deserve an answer?"

"Please think this through, if you tell them the real meaning to the third war this world's reality will really turn upside down. You've saved Asuma even though he was supposed to die, you know what was a bad move."

"So there is more to it, what is Chihiro trying to keep Lilah from saying that's so important?" is what Jiryaia thought of

"I'm sorry Jiraiya I'm going to haft to agree with Chihiro with this one. I will tell you this, I've always wanted to save those that were meant to die here." When I said that Jiraiya asked Chihiro

"Chihiro just what are you trying to prevent Lilah from saying to me?" right after he said that Chihiro answered his question

"It's not just you it's everyone in this world." While she was still speaking she look at me

"There are things that are not meant to know about isn't that right Lilah chan?"

"You don't haft to rub it in my face you know." Was what I said to Chihiro

"After that conversation day turn into night luckily me and Chihiro were able to go on night patrol, but not alone of course Hidan wanted to come with us as did Konan since she was a little worried about me and Chihiro while the four of us where walking Konan was glaring at Hidan, he was walking right next to me with his arm around my should

"Hidan I would let go of her your going to lose all your chakura if you keep that up." Was what Konan asked Hidan he didn't look at her when he answered her

"Oh will you relax Konan, it's just for a little it." Right after he said that Chihiro said to him

"I would listen to her Hidan we're in the middle of a war and kabuto still wants Lilah chan for what reason we still don't know, we all need to be on guard." Hidan sighed in annoyance once he did that I looked at him and questioned him

"If you only have half your chakura you don't be able to do any sacrifices, you don't want that to happen do ya?"

"Your right as always lilah." When he said that he lifts up his arm away from my shoulder then I asked Chihiro

"Anything up ahead?" once I said that to her Chihiro activated her sharingan

"I think we're in the clear so far?"

"I still can't believe it I there were only four with those eyes, and Chihiro's already mastered it she really is the heir to the blood line." The one that thought that was Konan she was looking at Chihiro while she was still using her sharingan then she stopped

"Hold it." When she said that the rest of us stopped walking and the one that spoke out was Hidan

"You see something?"

"I'm can't tell but I'm syncing someone's chakura I can't tell where?" When she said that she started to look worried

"Having some trouble with those eyes of yours are we?" Chihiro was very shocked to hear that voice I was the same way Konan said out loud

"I know that voice." Right after she said that Hidan quickly drew out his sword and the blade Kazeshini is released it takes the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain

"I know that voice too." In front of the four of us we saw something sprouting out of the ground we all knew who it was, it was white zetsu

"Well it's nice to see so many familiar faces." Hidan almost came at White Zetsu I quickly stopped him by grabbing his arm, ad that caused him to stop

"What the hell, why did you stop me?" I answered his question when I released his arm

"Don't waste your energy, you fight him and more will appear."

"She's right." Right after she said that Konan asked White Zetsu

"What is it that you want?" While White Zetsu was speaking I heard a faint noise from behind me that caught my attention

" Now now there's no need to for valance?"

"Alright so why the hell are you here anyway better start talking?" The one that said that was Hidan he pointed one of her scythe blades directly at him right after he said that he heard me muffling Hidan quickly turned around and saw me tried up in White zetsu's vines, that had covered my mouth.

" LILAH!" Was what Chihiro yelled out she then tried to pull the vines off of me, just as she was pulling more vines started to come out of the ground wrapped Chihiro in the same matter as me Hidan almost swung her scythe at the vines

"Hang on." Just before the blade made it to the vines the spore clones started to surround his body the same with Konan

"He's stealing our chakura." The one that said that was Konan struggling to get free with her paper shurikens but the spore clones kept growing back while Hidan was trying to slash away the clones he yelled out

"Damn it these things just keep growing."

"Come on Lilah, us your ice you can do it." Was what I thought to myself I tried concentrating as best as I could, then the vines slowly started to freeze up around me. As soon as all the vines where frozen the ice quickly shattered along with the vines setting me free, I was catching my breath for air.

"Air need air." Right after I said that Chihiro said to me

"Great now help us out." I quickly went to her trying to pull off the vines off Chihiro, then I used my ice powers on the vines by holding onto them while they froze up completely.

"So you really can us ice just like what black zetsu said." Both me and Chihiro heard him say that he sprouted out of the ground in front of us this time it was the original white zetsu

"That one over there was a clone, this zetsu is the original one with black zetsu." Chihiro said that when White Zetsu sprouted out completely

"Lilah." Was what Hidan said when he saw white zetsu the speed that he was using to slash away the spore clones increased, and Konan increased her paper shurikens

"Let them go white zetsu right now you don't haft to do this?" I asked him that while Chihiro stood behind me then he said to me

"Oh I would love too if I could, but not at the moment."

"Why not?" where the two words I said to him when I said that Hidan finally broke free from the spores and quickly heading to white Zetsu

"Now Die!" Quickly both me and Chihiro got out of Hidan's way then Zetsu quickly dodged his attack

"He dodged that?" Was what Chihiro said out loud

"Alright I'd have enough of this." The one that said that was me I quickly put both of my hands in front of

"This ends now." When I released my hands large verity of multiple lights started to appear above all of us and the snow quickly started snowing which made the clones and the vine freeze up within seconds both Hidan and Konan where looking at the snow fall

"Damn you've gotten a lot more power." Hidan said that to me while he looking at the frozen vines I looked up at the sky and said three words to him

"Yeah I suppose."

"We didn't waste any time getting back to the post we were assigned at, as for me I was still looking up at the sky but this time I was looking at the moon. While I was still looking chihiro came up next to me and said to me

"Your missing everyone aren't you, I am too but it's harder on you isn't it?"

"I've been here a lot longer than you have Chihiro, I just don't know how much longer I can take it here. I'm starting to actually think we'll never return home?" Is what I said to her without looking right at her and she said

"Lilah don't say things like that we'll return back to our world, I just know we will."

"But what if we don't?" Chihiro was almost surprised when she heard me say that to her when I looked at her tears where starting to form in my eyes and I had an almost serious but sad look on my face

"What if there wasn't a way for us to return, what if we're stuck here forever?" while I was still talking to her my tears started to fall down my face and drip on the ground one at a time

"Chihiro I'm near my breaking point, you were right and I already knew this we've cause too much damage here, I altered and changed things I knew I shouldn't have I know I changed some of these people's profiles. Who knows what happened to our world of the mistakes I've done, what's going to happen to the fans and the manga series?" I held both of my hands on my face and started crying

"Lilah Chan since you've been gone the series haven't changed at all everything is still the same from the original." Is what Chihiro said to me trying to calm me down she lifted my hands off my face that cause me to look at her and she continued speaking to me

" I understand how you feel if any of us where here as long as you we would say the exact same thing, we'll keep finding a way back if it means telling these people the truth to do it then that'll be our last resort. I don't want to see you break, not ever."

"Chihiro." Was the one word I said to her, I've never seen here like this before. I've never seen her so serious and concerned about me. We all care and protect each other in our friend group, I guess this is what it's like to have real friends and I'm happy that I have them and I know there happy to have me as a friend each and every one of them.

"So there is more to you two than I thought?" we both where very surprised to hear the voice and we knew who it belonged too and we saw Jiraiya standing there not that far from is and he continued speaking

"I think it's about time you two started talking, just what are you two hiding that we shouldn't know?" I looked at Chihiro and she looked back at me with a worried look on her face and I said to her

"I think it's time, it's just one person."Chihiro almost stopped me when I walking up to Jiraiya but she changed her mind and stood there I finally went up to him and stopped

" you swear not to say what I'm going to say to you to another person?"

"You have my word Lilah?" Was what he said to me and I said to him

"Bare in mind I will not repeat myself you only here this once from me and I don't want any questions afterwards." Chihiro interrupted me when she finally came up and stood right next to me

"All your actions and dreams, even yourself will be quite shocking and hard to take in are you certain you want to know? Once she starts talking you'll look at your world at a whole different angle."

" While the conversation was going on in our world all of our friends and family where getting ready for the new year's eve party, it was around eight at night with a upside down crescent moon in the sky Felicia was out in the backyard of my house where the garden rose were. She was looking up at the moon with a worried and sad look on her face

"Oh Lilah, Chihiro." She looked at her necklace that she was wearing, it was a matching crystal that I had.

"Just where are you two?" just when she said that the crystal barely twinkled like light was shining in it

"What the?" Felicia held the crystal up at the moon right after she did an image slowly started to form from inside the crystal she started to look very shocked when the image starting to clear up

" Wait isn't that?" in the crystal was a holo gram image of me and Chihiro and it looked like I was speaking with someone Felicia was very shocked to see this

"No way Lilah Chihiro!?"

"Back to where me and Chihiro was with speaking with Jiraiya just when I was about to finish speaking Chihiro noticed that my pocket skirt was glowing

"Lilah your crystal?" I quickly dug in my pocket and held out my crystal necklace that was barely glowing Jiraiya

"Is that suppose to do that?" I quickly answered his question

"I-I don't know I've never seen it do something like this before?"

" Lilah? Lilah?" all three of us heard a voice coming from the crystal me and Chihiro knew who that voice belonged too and we both said one word at the same time

"Felicia?!" right after we said that an image of Felicia appeared in the crystal and she was just as surprised as we are I said to her

" I don't believe it is that really you?" we saw that Felicia was started to cry tears of joy when she answered me

" It's really me, I cant believe it either just where are you two?" instead of me Chihiro answered that question

" We got trapped in another world and everyone knows this world?"

"World what world are you two in?" Is what Felicia asked we turned the crystal to Jiraiya and he said to Felicia

"So you must be another one of Lilah's friends from her world, pleasure too met ya. It's Felicia want it?" After he said that Felicia was surprised when she asked us

"Is that the real Jiraiya? Toad master sage?"

"So you two where telling the truth?" he looked at the crystal while me and chihiro where speaking to Felicia in the crystal

"Interesting the crystal seems to be corrected to their world with ours, but how and why now of all times?"

" Wait hold on Felicia is it new years back home?" was what I asked her and Felicia answered back with a smile

"It is, I think I get I. Because of the New Year it must act as a gate way to both our world and there's."

"Which means you two have a window of opportunity of returning home in the next twenty four hours?" Is what Jiraiya said to us and me and Chihiro looked at each other Chihiro said to Felicia

" We don't know how to get back the only one that's knows is Kabuto and he's too stubborn to do it, he needs Lilah for something we don't know what?" Then I said to her

"Not to mention we're in the middle of the another great war right now?"

"And Lilah is p leading the five great nations with her indicolite knowledge."

" Your seriously leading them whoa, you go girl." Was what we heard her say


End file.
